wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Trzy serca/03
Rozdział III — Więc jeżeli Marysia dostanie rzodkiewki po siedemdziesiąt groszy pęczek — kończyła Kate dyspozycje — proszę wziąć dwa. Jeżeli będą droższe, zrobimy zimową sałatkę. Zdaje się, że jeszcze kilka rydzów zostało w słoiku. I proszę pamiętać. Marysiu, do sztufady nie dodawać ani jednego ziarnka pieprzu, bo to panu szkodzi, a do kremu o dwie łyżki więcej cukru niż ostatnim razem. Pan mówił wtedy, że za mało słodki. — Dobrze, proszę pani, ja mogę, ale wtedy i tak był przesłodzony. — Skoro pan tak lubi, nie ma o czym mówić. A rzeźnikowi niech Marysia powie, że zapłaci się zaraz po pierwszym. Wzięła kulfonami zapisaną karteczkę z rachunkiem i wyszła z buduaru. Zgasiła światło w jadalni i w pokoju Goga. Nigdy za sobą światła nie gasił, a za elektryczność z każdym miesiącem płaciło się więcej. W pokoju Goga było jak na noc za gorąco. Otworzyła okno. Luty tego roku był wyjątkowo wiosenny, temperatura nie spadała poniżej zera i śniegu w mieście nie było wcale. Zajrzała do gabinetu, który służył im jednocześnie jako pokój do przyjęć. Gogo siedział przy biurku w szlafroku. A więc dotrzymał obietnicy — uśmiechnęła się do siebie — rozebrał się i już dziś nie wyjdzie. Nawet do kolacji nie wypił ani kieliszka wódki. Teraz siedział i opracowywał plan organizacyjny tego projektowanego tygodnika, w który Kate zresztą nie wierzyła, jak w żaden pomysł Kuczymińskiego. Gogo jednak zapalił się do tego i nawet obliczeniami dowiódł, że po roku tygodnik będzie dawał przeszło osiemdziesiąt tysięcy zysku, z czego przypadnie na Goga, jako na administratora i jednego z głównych udziałowców, przeszło trzydzieści tysięcy rocznie. Przede wszystkim zwątpiła ostatecznie w zdolność Goga do samodzielnej pracy, a patrząc na rzeczy realnie, stokroć wolała, by otrzymał jakąś dobrą posadę. Tu jednak trzeba było walczyć z jego wstrętem do zależności od zwierzchników. Na początku stycznia, dzięki poparciu księcia Załuckiego, został zastępcą dyrektora zarządu interesów jego kuzyna. Po czterech dniach zrezygnował z tego, ku rozpaczy Kate. Baron Irwing już dwa razy proponował mu stanowisko zupełnie dobre. Raz w przemyśle śląskim i raz w Borysławiu. Nie przyjął tego, bo nie chciało mu się wyjeżdżać z Warszawy. Dziś znowu baron przysłał list, zapraszając Goga na rozmowę jutro o dziewiątej rano. Dlatego głównie tak prosiła go, by nie szedł dziś “Pod Lutnię". Stamtąd zawsze wracał nad ranem i spał później aż do obiadu, by przez resztę dnia pić syfonami wodę sodową i zjadać po kilka cytryn. Drżała o jutrzejszą konferencję, przeczuwając, że pan Irwing już więcej swoich propozycji nie ponowi. I tak okazał niebywałą, jak na obecne czasy, uprzejmość dla Goga. Dla Kate nie ulegało wątpliwości, że robił to jedynie na prośby syna. Żywiła za to dla Freda wiele wdzięczności, za to i za jego delikatność. Nigdy go przecie o nic nie prosiła. Był taki subtelny, że ani razu nie wspomniał o swoich staraniach u ojca. Przeciwnie, udawał, że o niczym nie wie. Zamknęła okno, zaciągnęła story i weszła do gabinetu. Gogo podniósł głowę znad papierów. — Jeżeli się da trójbarwne okładki — powiedział — podniesie to kosztorys o piętnaście procent. Jak sądzisz? — Myślę, że cenę sprzedażną egzemplarza należy obniżyć do granic możliwości. Ludzie nie mają dużo pieniędzy. W tych warunkach trzeba unikać wszelkich luksusów. — Bo ty zawsze boisz się ryzyka. — Nie widzę tu nawet ryzyka, ale... Zadzwonił telefon. Sięgnęła po słuchawkę i usłyszała ochrypły, gruby głos księcia Załuckiego: — Czy można prosić pana Zudrę? Tu mówi Załucki. Gdy dzwonił wieczorem, zawsze udawał, że nie poznaje jej przez telefon. Wiedziała dobrze, o co chodzi: chcieli wyciągnąć Goga do restauracji. Najprościej byłoby odpowiedzieć, że pana Zudry nie ma lub że już śpi. Nie umiała się jednak na to zdobyć. — Zaraz poproszę — powiedziała i podała mężowi słuchawkę, mówiąc: — Dzwoni Załucki. Nie pójdziesz? — Mowy nie ma. Nie obawiaj się. — Dziękuję ci — pocałowała go w czoło. — Idę się rozebrać. Pójdziemy już spać, prawda? — Tak, kochana, tak. I odezwał się do słuchawki: — Halo, jak się masz, Ali Baba. — Słuchaj Gogo, posłałem po ciebie samochód. Za pięć minut tam będzie. Przyjeżdżaj natychmiast. — Nie, nie mogę. Dzisiaj nie mogę. Bo co się stało? — Nic się nie stało, ale jest bardzo wesoło. Zaraz przyjeżdżaj. — Widzisz, mam moc roboty, to jedno, a po wtóre jestem już rozebrany. Siedzę w szlafroku. — Więc się ubierz. — Nie, nie. Jutro rano mam konferencję ze starym Irwingiem. A to, jak zwykle, zaciągnie się... — Więc obiecuję ci, że o pierwszej wszyscy pojedziemy do domu. Z “Pod Lutni" już nigdzie nie pójdziemy. Poczekaj, bo Zbyszek wyrywa mi słuchawkę. — Gogo, jeżeli zaraz nie przyjedziesz — rozległ się w słuchawce bełkot Chochli — to będziesz świnia. Był już mocno zalany. Ktoś tam musiał otworzyć drzwi kabiny telefonicznej, bo w słuchawce rozległ się gwar i dźwięki muzyki. Gogo spojrzał na zegarek. Było dziesięć po dziesiątej. — Naprawdę nie mogę, Zbyszku — powiedział mniej pewnie. — Ach, ty pantoflarzu! — Mam robotę. — Słuchaj, jest Adam, Tukałło, Jaś, Moniek, Drozd, no wszyscy. Jeżeli nie przyjedziesz, to zobaczysz, że sprzedam portret pani Kate temu parchowi i będziesz miał figę. A zresztą cóż ja cię będę prosił! Łaskę mi robisz czy co? Słuchawka przeszła znowu w ręce Ali Baby. — Nie bądźże fajdanem i przyjeżdżaj. — Zrozum, że obiecałem żonie — zniżył głos Gogo. — Więc wymyśl coś. Powiedz, że jestem z moją siostrą w “Europie", albo co ci się podoba. — Zastanowię się jeszcze i jeżeli będę mógł... — No dobrze. W każdym razie jeżeli nie, to poślij służącego na dół, żeby kazał szoferowi wracać pod “Lutnię". — Dobrze. — No to serwus, czekamy. Gogo odłożył słuchawkę i wstał. — Posłać służącego — pomyślał ze smutkiem. — Nawet tej kuchty posłać nie mogę, bo już pewno śpi. Jemu się zdaje, że ja mam służącego... Tu przypomniał sobie, że niedawno sam powiedział Załuckiemu w rozmowie, niby od niechcenia, że coś tam załatwił mu służący. Dlatego właśnie zwlekał z zaproszeniem Załuckiego na obiad. Wszystko w tym mieszkaniu wyglądało tak tanio, tak nie po pańsku. Odsunął szufladę biurka, z przyzwyczajenia sprawdził zawartość portfelu, chociaż wiedział, że nie ma tam ani grosza. Obok leżała kupka drobnych. Przeliczył. Niewiele ponad pięć złotych. — Zejdę na dół i dam szoferowi trzy — pomyślał. Zaczął szybko się ubierać. Zapukał do sypialni Kate. Nikt się nie odezwał, więc odszedł. Była w łazience. — Kate — zastukał. — Muszę na chwilę zejść na dół. Ali Baba przysłał po mnie samochód. — Przecież dałeś mi słowo, że zostaniesz w domu. — No tak — pstryknął niecierpliwie palcami. — Toteż ja tylko odprawię szofera... Chociaż tam mają jakąś ważną sprawę w związku z tygodnikiem... — Gogo... — zaczęła, lecz przerwał jej. — Ależ mówię ci, Kate, że nie pojadę. Tylko nie mam drobnych na napiwek dla szofera. Czy tobie już nic nie zostało? — Nic, może kilkadziesiąt groszy. Leżą w szufladzie. Tylko nie weź tych dwudziestu siedmiu złotych, bo to jest na opłacenie telefonu. — Dobrze. — I nie jedź, Gogo. — Nie, nie, najwyżej... No, na dziesięć minut tam wpadnę. — Gogo! — zawołała, ale on już udał, że nie słyszy. W szufladzie Kate leżało na rachunku telefonicznym kilka monet. Po sekundzie wahania wziął dziesięć złotych. I tak ich nie wyda, ale na wszelki wypadek trzeba mieć przy sobie, chociażby na napiwki czy papierosy. Gdy znalazł się na schodach, zatrzymał się. — Daję sobie słowo, że przed północą wrócę — postanowił. Nim jednak doszedł do parteru, opadły go refleksje. Co tam teraz dzieje się z Kate? Co pomyśli sobie, gdy zobaczy, że wziął dziesięć złotych, że włożył ciemne ubranie? Gdy nie wróci po upływie kilku minut?... Czy ona, której nigdy nie umiał przeniknąć, nie zacznie nim pogardzać?... Zatrzymał się, bo uderzyła go jak obuchem najstraszniejsza myśl: — Czy nie przyjdzie jej do głowy, że niczego innego po mnie nie mogła się spodziewać, że moje słowo honoru dlatego nic nie znaczy, że pochodzę od... chamów?... Czuł się tak, jakby wymierzono mu policzek. — Nie, nie, byle nie to — zgrzytnął zębami. Sięgnął do kieszeni, odliczył trzy złote dla szofera. Da mu to i każe jechać z powrotem ,,Pod Lutnię". Przeszedł sień, bramę. Tuż przy chodniku połyskiwała w świetle latarń długa czarna limuzyna. Obok stał szofer w granatowej liberii z mitrą na czapce. Gdy tylko zobaczył Goga, służbiście zdjął czapkę i szeroko otworzył drzwiczki auta, mówiąc: — Moje uszanowanie, jaśnie panu. — A, dzień dobry, Józefie... — niepewnie odpowiedział Gogo. Wahanie trwało jednak sekundę. Wsiadł, drzwiczki się zatrzasnęły i auto bezgłośnie ruszyło z miejsca. Kate po wyjściu z łazienki rzeczywiście zajrzała do szufladki w toalecie, potem powoli ją zamknęła, przechodząc przez sypialnię Goga rzuciła okiem na jego jasne ubranie, które zdjął po kolacji, zgasiła światło w przedpokoju, dłuższą chwilę stała w ciemności bez ruchu, sprawdziła, czy drzwi są dobrze zatrzaśnięte, i wróciwszy do gabinetu, usiadła przy biurku. Wzrok jej przesunął się po własnej fotografii i zatrzymał się na rozrzuconych papierach. Między tabelami, notatkami i wykazami pstrzyły się odruchowe rysuneczki. W rogu, odgrodzone ramką, było jakieś zestawienie: Fredowi — 300, Ali Babie — 450, Adamowi — 100. Przy tej ostatniej cyfrze dodał: “Pilne". Na innej kartce notatek margines zapisany był obliczeniami: Auto 20.000, Willa rocznie 8.000. Lokaj i szofer łącznie 3.600, sezon na Riwierze — 6.000... Zadzwonił telefon. Mówił Polaski. Mówił zupełnie poprawnie, ale poznała od razu, że nie jest trzeźwy. — Pani Kate! Jeszcze pani nie śpi?... Niech się pani nie przejmuje Gogiem. Nie chcę w stosunku do niego być nielojalny. Daleki jestem od tego. Siedzimy tu razem i pojąć nie mogę, jak on zdobywa się na to, by zostawiać panią. Panią! Ja wiem, że pani tam nie płacze ani nie rozpacza. To nie byłoby w pani stylu. I nie o panią tu mi chodzi, lecz o niego. Robi na mnie wrażenie człowieka, który goni za liczmanami, gubiąc po drodze złoto. — Złoto, panie Adamie, też ma wartość względną — powiedziała. — A zresztą nie widzę nic złego w tym, że mój mąż ma jakąś rozrywkę. — Więc dlaczego pani nie przychodzi z nim, jeżeli uważa to pani za rozrywkę? — Kwestia gustu. Nie lubię restauracji ani dancingów. — O, ja rozumiem panią. Też nie cierpię tego. — Niezły żart — spróbowała zaśmiać się. — Wcale nie żart. Po prostu nie mam domu. Gdybym był na miejscu Goga! Boże!... Klęczałbym... — ... u pani stóp — ironicznie zakończyła Kate. — Dlaczego pani ze mnie drwi? Czy zasługuję na to? Chciałem powiedzieć, że na klęczkach co dzień dziękowałbym Opatrzności. — Niech pan nie wysila się na banalności, których sam nazajutrz będzie się pan wstydził. A teraz niech pan wraca do swego towarzystwa, bo tam tęsknią za panem. — Pani Kate!... Mam pani tyle do powiedzenia... Niech mi pani pozwoli przyjechać! Na godzinkę!... na pół!... — Dobranoc, panie Adamie. — Jedna sekunda! Błagam. Przecież przed kilku dniami był u pani Tukałło i siedział do pierwszej. A teraz zaledwie kilka minut po jedenastej. — Pan Tukałło to zupełnie co innego. — Czy... czy mam to przyjąć jako komplement? — Jeżeli panu z tym dogodnie. — Pani Kate. Przecie pani wie, że z mojej strony nie grozi pani nie tylko jakieś słowo, które mogłoby panią obrazić, ale nawet spojrzenie, które zawierałoby coś innego niż uwielbienie, pełne czci uwielbienie. Przecie pani mnie zna! Zaśmiała się. — Owszem. Znam również siebie. — No właśnie. Nie wyobrażam sobie, by od kogokolwiek mogła panią spotkać obraza, by ktokolwiek mógł pani uchybić czy przekroczyć dystans, który mu pani wyznaczy. — Niestety, przecenia pan moje właściwości w tym kierunku. I zaraz panu dam dowód: przed kilku minutami powiedziałam panu dobranoc. — Ma pani rację — zmieszał się. — Jestem natrętem. Proszę mi wybaczyć. Dobranoc pani. Może trochę za dużo wypiłem. Ale dlatego. Ale chcę pani jeszcze tylko jedno zdanie powiedzieć. Jeżeli miałbym do wyboru, czy stać się Sewerem, którego pani może przyjąć o każdej porze, czy zostać sobą i kochać panią, nawet jej nie widując, zawsze wolałbym zostać sobą. Niech pani mi nie odpowiada, bo wiem, że pani na to nic odpowiedzieć nie chce i nie może. A teraz dobranoc. Dobranoc, pani Kate. — Dobranoc, panie Adamie. Nie zdążyła się jeszcze położyć, gdy znowu odezwał się telefon. Dzwonił Gogo. Jak zwykle, tłumaczył się, że jest wesoło, że nie chcą go puścić, że prawie nic nie piją. Język mu się plątał. Zapewniał, że za godzinkę wróci. Prosił, by nie gniewała się, przysięgał, że ją kocha, wyrażał nadzieję, że będzie dobrze spała. Odpowiedziała: — Dobrze, Gogo. Wesołej zabawy. — Dziękuję, Kate. Jesteś aniołem. Wyłączyła aparat, by jej nie budzono. Wiedziała, że będzie dzwonił jeszcze nieraz w ciągu nocy. Gogo, Polaski, nad ranem czasem Tukałło lub Chochla ze swymi impertynenckimi duserami. Położyła się i wzięła list ciotki Matyldy. Chciała go jeszcze raz przejrzeć. Nadszedł przed samym obiadem i czytała go w pośpiechu. Pani Tyniecka pisywała rzadko. Listy jej, chociaż nacechowane szczerą serdecznością dla siostrzenicy i dla Goga, miały cierpki, pesymistyczny posmak. Narzekała na starość i na osamotnienie. W poprzednich wyrażała przypuszczenie, że może się zmieni w Prudach na lepsze, gdy przyjedzie Roger, nadmieniała mimochodem, że bawi obecnie w Wiedniu, potem w Lipsku. Teraz w liście była o nim tylko krótka wzmianka: ,,... Mój syn przyjechał na kilka dni do Prudów wraz ze swoim przyjacielem, jakimś zdeklasowanym baronkiem austriackim, który o ile mogłam wywnioskować z ich stosunku, jest czymś w rodzaju guwernera czy instruktora. Wkrótce wyjeżdżają do Ameryki". Ten dziwny ton pani Matyldy kazał się domyślać, że między nią i synem nie doszło do takiego zbliżenia i wzajemnego zrozumienia, jakiego się spodziewała. W zakończeniu stara pani pisała: “Mówił mi mecenas Himler, że pisał doń Twój mąż, zapytując, czy nie może otrzymać trzech tysięcy awansem ze swej renty. Przykro mu było odmówić, ale niestety, co i ja muszę potwierdzić, wydano mu pod tym względem tak ścisłe dyspozycje, że przekroczyć ich nie może bez narażenia się na utratę swego stanowiska radcy prawnego mego syna, którego zainteresowanie w stosunku do gospodarki Prudów ograniczyło się jedynie do przejrzenia rachunków tej właśnie renty". Kate zgasiła światło i próbowała zasnąć. Długo jednak uporczywe myśli nie dały jej zmrużyć oczu. Pamięć wróciła do owych szczęśliwych i pogodnych lat, spędzonych przy ciotce w Prudach. Z jakimż spokojem patrzyła wówczas w przyszłość, jak mocno wierzyła, że los jej przeznaczył to, co sama sobie wybrała, i że nic nie zdoła zaburzyć jej życia. Wychodząc za Goga nie spodziewała się znaleźć w małżeństwie szczęścia. To, co znalazła, nie było nawet jego namiastką, a chwilami zdawało się zupełnym bankructwem wszelkich nadziei. Zdarzały się dni, gdy popadała wręcz w rozpacz. Zawstydzały ją zarówno ujemne cechy męża, jak i wybuchy jego czułości, w których z dniem każdym widziała coraz lepiej płytkie dno jego natury. Zawstydzały. Nie był ani zły, ani głupi, ale brakowało mu jakiejkolwiek treści, brakowało charakteru, brakowało dążeń ku czemuś wyższemu ponad życie, ponad sytość, ponad tani snobizm. A nawet i w tych dążeniach nie umiał zdobyć się na wytrwałość. Był zdolny do takich samoponiżeń, jak zwrócenie się do Himlera o pieniądze, i do takich nielojalności, jak robienie tego poza jej plecami. Nie pokazała mu listu pani Matyldy. Chciała mu oszczędzić nowego upokorzenia. Jeszcze łudziła się, że stanąwszy na twardym gruncie, że zająwszy jakieś stanowisko, odzyska i dumę dawną, i te wartości, których się w nim dopatrywała, a o które wciąż nie przestawała walczyć. Nie mniej wysiłków wkładała w to, by przed nim, by tym bardziej przed ludźmi ukryć swoje rozczarowanie i smutki. Dlatego bolały ją bardzo takie rozmowy jak dzisiejsza z Polaskim, takie spojrzenia, jak spojrzenia Freda, w których było i zrozumienie, i współczucie, i nieledwie litość. Zasnęła na kilka zaledwie godzin i wstała o ósmej. Goga jeszcze nie było. Ostatnimi czasy zdarzało się, że wracał bardzo późno. O tej porze jednak zawsze już był w domu. Zaniepokojona postanowiła zadzwonić do Freda. Ledwie jednak włączyła telefon, zjawił się Gogo. Wyglądał strasznie w pogniecionym meloniku, w palcie umazanym błotem, z twarzą obrzmiałą i z wielkim sińcem pod prawym okiem. Był zupełnie nieprzytomny. Zataczając się upadł. Nie miała dość sił, by go podnieść. Bełkotał jakieś niezrozumiałe wyrazy. Wreszcie udało mu się wstać i dobrnąć do łazienki. Kate cofnęła się od progu i zamknęła drzwi. Uciekła do najdalszego pokoju, zatykając uszy, by nie słyszeć ohydnych odgłosów wymiotowania. To już było ponad jej siły. Stała blada i drżąca, kurczowo zaciskając dłonie, bliska omdlenia. Na szczęście zadzwonił telefon. Oprzytomniała i podniosła słuchawkę. Dzwonił Fred Irwing. Pytał, czy Gogo wrócił. — Odprowadzałem go do domu, ale uparł się i po drodze wsiadł do taksówki. Kazał jechać do Moulin Rouge. Pojechałem za nim, ale tam go nie znalazłem. Szukałem i w innych lokalach, ale na próżno. — Owszem, dziękuję panie Fredzie, wrócił — odpowiedziała, usiłując nadać głosowi swobodny ton. — Nie widziałam go, bo jeszcze spałam. Zdaje się, że wrócił pod dobrą datą. Musieliście bawić się wesoło. Ale mam do pana pewną prośbę. Chodzi o to, że Gogo miał dziś rano być u pańskiego ojca. Niestety, tak twardo śpi, że nie mam serca go budzić. Czy nie byłby pan tak dobry przeprosić ojca i usprawiedliwić w jakiś sposób niezjawienie się mego męża? — Dobrze, proszę pani. Załatwię to. Czy pani nic nie trzeba, może jakieś sprawunki czy coś w tym rodzaju?... — Nie, dziękuję panu — przygryzła wargi, by nie wybuchnąć płaczem. — Bo ja jestem na mieście. Zdaje się, że miała pani dzisiaj być w Urzędzie Skarbowym. Chętnie panią zastąpię, bo i ja tam... — Nie, nie, dziękuję, panie Fredzie. To nic pilnego. — Więc całuję pani ręce i do widzenia. — Do widzenia, panie Fredzie. Marynia podała śniadanie. Kate wypiła filiżankę herbaty, lecz nic jeść nie mogła. Po dłuższym czasie wyszedł z łazienki Gogo. Był znacznie przytomniejszy i zielonoblady. Krwawy siniec pod okiem nabrzmiał jeszcze bardziej i wyglądał niesamowicie przy wymuszonym krzywym uśmiechu. — Jesteś aniołem... — zaczął ochryple. — Wybacz mi... Skandalicznie się zalałem... Tak, ale to już ostatni raz. Daję ci słowo honoru. Ostatni raz... Zaraz się przebiorę i idę do tego starego idioty... Która to godzina? — Nie możesz iść w takim stanie — odpowiedziała spokojnie. — Zresztą telefonował Fred i prosiłam go, by cię wytłumaczył przed ojcem. — Jesteś aniołem — rozczulił się. — A ja jestem świnią. A Fred wcale nie jest taki poczciwy, jak sądzisz. To wszystko dlatego, że durzy się w tobie. Myślisz, że ja tego nie rozumiem? Aha... zaraź, zaraz... Zaczął niezdarnie wyjmować wszystko z różnych kieszeni. Wreszcie znalazł to, czego szukał, kilka banknotów stuzłotowych, wymiętych i wilgotnych, widocznie zalanych winem. — Służę ci, widzisz, że zawsze o tobie pamiętam — położył je przed nią. — Skąd masz te pieniądze? — Skąd? — zaśmiał się. — Bądź pewna, że ich nie ukradłem. — Mam nadzieję, ale wolałabym wiedzieć, od kogo je pożyczyłeś. Nie jesteś zupełnie trzeźwy i możesz zapomnieć, a nie sądzę, byś chciał się narazić na zarzut, że nie oddajesz długów. — A ja ci mówię, że jesteś aniołem. Skarb mój najdroższy! Ona o wszystkim myśli. Dawno palnąłbym sobie w łeb, gdyby nie to, że mam ciebie. — Pożyczyłeś to od Freda? — Tak, pięćset złotych. Łeb mi trzaska. Pójdę spać. Tylko każ mi postawić przy łóżku wodę sodową i cytrynę... — Już tam stoi. — Szczęście ty moje — wyciągnął do niej ręce. Udała, że tego nie widzi, i powiedziała: — Połóż się teraz. Obudzę cię o trzeciej. Na obiedzie ma być pan Tukałło. — Dobrze — odpowiedział pokornie. — Muszę wyglądać obrzydliwie. Dobranoc, Kate. Łeb mi pęka. — Dobranoc. — Ale pamiętaj, że dałem ci słowo honoru. Jeżeli nie dotrzymam, masz prawo dać mi w pysk. — Nie używaj takich słów, Gogo. — Ale wierzysz mi? — Wierzę, wierzę. Dobranoc, Gogo. Gdy zamknął za sobą drzwi, ścisnęła rękami skronie i tak długo siedziała w bezruchu. Potem podniosła się ciężko i zabrała się do swoich codziennych zajęć. Trzeba było przeliczyć brudną bieliznę do prania, sprzątnąć w dwóch pokojach, wyczyścić srebra, no i doprowadzić do porządku łazienkę. Kręciło się jej w głowie, gdy zabrała się do tego, wolała jednak rozchorować się niż kazać Maryni zająć się tą robotą. Już i tego wstydziła się przed nią, że służąca nie mogła nie słyszeć późnych powrotów Goga i jego bełkotów. Około pierwszej w przedpokoju rozległ się dzwonek. Kate, ścierająca kurze w gabinecie, słyszała, jak Marynia otworzyła drzwi, i później odgłosy rozmowy. Po chwili Marynia weszła i powiedziała szeptem, podając bilet wizytowy: — Przyszedł jakiś młody pan. Pytał o naszego pana, a kiedy powiedziałam, że pan śpi, zapytał, czy jest pani. Kate spojrzała na bilet i drgnęła. Na bilecie było tylko imię i nazwisko: Roger Tyniecki. — Czego on może chcieć? — przemknęło jej przez głowę. I ogarnął ją wielki niepokój. Była niemal pewna, że przyjechał, by zawiadomić Goga, że obniża rentę lub nawet cofa ją zupełnie. — Po co Marynia powiedziała temu panu, że pan śpi? — odezwała się karcąco. — Mówiłam już Maryni nie raz, że trzeba zawsze najpierw mnie spytać. Niech Marysia prosi tego pana tutaj. Prędko zdjęła fartuch i odłożyła ściereczkę. Wszedł i zatrzymał się przy drzwiach. Zmienił się bardzo, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że nigdy nie widziała go tak ubranego. Miał na sobie dobrze skrojone brązowe ubranie i ciemnoczerwony krawat. Poza tym nosił teraz krótki, przystrzyżony wąs. Jego spojrzenie wydało się Kate krytyczne, ostre i przenikliwe. — Najmocniej panią przepraszam za moje najście — powiedział. — Właściwie miałem interes do męża pani. Skoro jednak nie mogę go zobaczyć, musiałem trudzić panią. Zatrzymałem się w Warszawie dosłownie na kilka godzin. — Ależ bardzo miło mi pana widzieć — odpowiedziała konwencjonalnie, podając mu rękę. — Proszę, niech pan siada. — Dziękuję pani. Usiadł i dość niedyskretnie rozejrzał się po pokoju. — Pisała mi ciocia — zaczęła Kate — że wybiera się pan w podróż. — Tak, proszę pani. Właśnie dziś wyjeżdżam do Londynu, a stamtąd do Ameryki. — Nie zabawił pan długo w Prudach. — Skróciłem mój pobyt w Prudach rozmyślnie. Z dwóch powodów, których się pani z łatwością domyśli. — Niestety, nie jest to tak łatwe. — Owszem. Nie lubię się nikomu narzucać, a spostrzegłem, że matka nie jest bynajmniej z mego przyjazdu zadowolona. To jedno, a drugie jest to, że nie dziwię się jej wcale. Jestem jeszcze za mało okrzesany, chociaż nie żałowałem wysiłków, by nabrać ogłady. — Nie wywnioskowałam tego z listu cioci, by była niezadowolona z pańskiego przyjazdu, ani też by zarzucała panu brak obycia. — W takim razie w liście była łaskawsza dla mnie niż w osobistym zetknięciu. Powiedziała mi tylko, że nabrałem pewności siebie, co należało rozumieć: tupetu. Uśmiechnął się gorzko i dodał: — Miała zresztą rację, co i pani niewątpliwie zdążyła już stwierdzić. — Myli się pan — potrząsnęła głową. — Nic ujemnego o panu nie pomyślałam. Chrząknął i zmarszczył brwi. — Przejdźmy jednak do sprawy, która mnie tu sprowadziła. Czy pani interesuje się sprawami męża?... To jest, czy pani wie coś o nich? — Sądzę, że tak. — Otóż mąż pani otrzymuje z Prudów rentę... — Wiem o tym. — Renta jest wysyłana przez mecenasa Himlera, jak to sprawdziłem, bez uchybienia terminów, każdego pierwszego. Pan Himler przedstawił mi jednak list pana Zudry z prośbą o trzy tysiące awansu. Przyznam się, że nie wiem, co o tym żądaniu sądzić, i przyszedłem, by rozmówić się osobiście z panem Zudrą. Skoro jednak pani taka łaskawa, pozwolę sobie zapytać: co to ma znaczyć? Kate zaczerwieniła się. — Tak dalece nie jestem poinformowana. — A mogę panią prosić o szczerą odpowiedź? — Słucham pana. — Czy renta, którą pan Zudra otrzymuje, może wystarczyć państwu na dostatni, przyzwoity tryb życia? Zawahała się. Nie wiedziała, do czego zmierza jego pytanie. Postanowiła też odpowiedzieć zgodnie z własnym przekonaniem. Skinęła głową: — Myślę, że tak. — Więc skąd ta prośba o awans? — Nie wiem. Mąż miał może jakieś wydatki. Może zamierzał wziąć udział w jakimś przedsiębiorstwie. Nie umiem panu tego wyjaśnić. Roger przygryzł wargi. — I ja będę szczery, proszę pani. Otóż otrzymałem informacje, że pan Zudra prowadzi życie rozrzutne. Mniejsza o to, w jaki sposób uzyskałem te wiadomości i od kogo. Wystarczają mi w każdym razie do wyrobienia sobie opinii, że udzielanie panu Zudrze jakichś awansów czy zapomóg byłoby wyrzucaniem pieniędzy za okno. Wchodzi tu w grę jednak i druga strona sprawy. Pan Zudra jest moim powinowatym, gdyż został mężem pani, mojej kuzynki. Lekko zarumienił się i dodał: — Proszę mi wybaczyć, że ośmielam się przypominać to pokrewieństwo, ale to też kwestia tupetu. — Wcale tak nie myślę — usiłowała uśmiechnąć się. — Otóż — przełknął ślinę — chciałbym z tego względu potraktować prośbę pana Zudry przychylnie. Chodzi oczywiście o długi. Wiem, że komornego państwo nie zapłacili za dwa miesiące. Czy dużo jest takich zaległości? — Takich domowych — odpowiedziała Kate patrząc w ziemię — coś około dziewięciuset złotych. Ściśle dziewięćset czterdzieści. — A ile wynoszą inne długi? — Koło dwóch tysięcy, sądzę. Skinął głową. — Otóż, proszę pani, zostawiam tu tysiąc złotych na pokrycie długów domowych do wyłącznej dyspozycji pani. Jestem przekonany, że jeżeli poproszę, by te pieniądze na nic innego nie były użyte — podkreślił z naciskiem — a pani łaskawie mi to obieca, mogę tego być pewien. — Może pan być pewien — odpowiedziała cicho. Sięgnął do kieszeni i położył kilka banknotów na stole. Po dłuższym milczeniu zaczął znów mówić: — Natomiast co do osobistych długów pana Zudry, gotów jestem je pokryć, pod warunkiem wszakże, a raczej pod dwoma. Mianowicie pan Zudra nie dostanie tych pieniędzy do ręki. Prześlę panu Himlerowi wykaz długów wraz z adresami wierzycieli, a pan Himler odeśle im pieniądze, zaznaczając, że czyni to na polecenie pana Zudry. Zrobi to jednak tylko w tym wypadku, jeżeli pan Zudra dołączy do wykazu zobowiązanie pod słowem honoru, że więcej żadnych pożyczek nie będzie zaciągał. Pragnę dodać, że w wypadku niedotrzymania tego zobowiązania renta automatycznie zostanie wstrzymana. Niezmiernie mi przykro, proszę pani, że muszę tak stawiać tę sprawę, i to w dodatku wobec pani. Ale już wydałem odpowiednie instrukcje adwokatowi, a jak zaznaczyłem, wyjeżdżam zaraz i na obudzenie się pana Zudry czekać nie mogę. — Rozumiem pana — odezwała się ledwie dosłyszalnie. — Proszę mi wierzyć, że te nieprzyjemne warunki stawiam bynajmniej nie dlatego, że do pana Zudry nie żywię szczególniejszej sympatii i że chcę mu dokuczyć. Uchowaj Boże. Po prostu mam przeświadczenie, że działam z korzyścią państwa obojga. Nie jestem skąpy i mam więcej niż mogę wydać. Nie bawi mnie, proszę pani, wydawanie pieniędzy. Nikomu nimi nie chcę imponować, a wymagania i potrzeby mam skromne. Ale dlatego właśnie nie widzę racji, dla której ktoś inny miałby te pieniądze marnować. — Rozumiem pana — powtórzyła Kate, nie podnosząc oczu. Jego oschły ton i te sztywne mentorskie słowa sprawiły jej niemal fizyczną przykrość. Oto nie z własnej winy musiała znosić te upokorzenia, musiała wysłuchiwać jakby strofowania, jakby nagany. Jakże bardzo zmienił się ten człowiek. Lubiła go dawniej, gdy był nic nie znaczącym panem Maćkiem. Pod jego służbistością i poprawnością oficjalisty wyczuwała wówczas naturę, jak się zdawało, wrażliwą, zdolną do wzruszeń i ofiarności! Był w domu czymś miłym, dyskretnym sprzętem, który się zna i do którego ma się zaufanie, oparte nie tylko na znajomości, ale i na przeświadczeniu, że wewnętrzna jego wartość wyklucza jakikolwiek zawód. I jakże się zmienił. Osiągnięte bogactwo zrobiło zeń pewnego siebie, oschłego i szorstkiego człowieka, który w poczuciu swej przewagi matérialnej dyktował, zapewne słusznie i sprawiedliwie, ale jakże poniżające warunki, potrafił być obojętny, bezwzględny i tak tanim kosztem wspaniałomyślny. — Nie wiem, kiedy wrócę do kraju — mówił nie zmieniając tonu — zamierzam odbyć większą podróż i prawdopodobnie zatrzymam się na dłużej w kilku miastach zachodniej Europy. Obecnie nie jestem w stanie podać swoich przyszłych adresów. Jeżeli tedy pani będzie chciała porozumieć się ze mną, proszę kierować listy do mecenasa Himlera, który mi je prześle. Zrobił pauzę i mówił dalej w taki sposób, jakby nauczył się tego na pamięć: — Gdyby zaszły jakieś okoliczności, że wolałaby pani nie mieszkać w Warszawie, proszę panią najuprzejmiej nie zapominać, że jestem pani krewnym i że dla pani Prudy zawsze stoją otworem. Może je pani zawsze uważać za swój dom, tak jak było dawniej. Chciała odpowiedzieć, że nie przewiduje takich okoliczności, że w żadnym wypadku nie skorzysta z łaskawego chleba ofiarowanego jej z tak wyraźnie podkreślonym lekceważeniem jej męża, opanowała się jednak i powiedziała tylko: — Dziękuję panu. Zapanowało milczenie. Czuła, że wypada jej z tytułu uprzejmości pani domu wobec gościa podjąć rozmowę, rozumiała, że rozsądek nakazuje pozyskanie sobie sympatii tego człowieka, że leży to w interesie Goga, ale nie umiała zmusić się do wypowiedzenia chociażby jednego słowa. Po chwili i on widocznie to odczuł, gdyż wstał i skłonił się. — Pani pozwoli, że ją pożegnam. Podała mu rękę. — Życzę panu miłej podróży. — Bardzo pani dziękuję. Pocałował ją w rękę i skierował się ku drzwiom, przy drzwiach zatrzymał się i odwrócił, jakby chcąc jeszcze coś powiedzieć, lecz tylko skłonił się sztywno i wyszedł. Gdy zatrzasnęły się drzwi, Kate spojrzała na zostawione przez Tynieckiego pieniądze i wzdrygnęła się. Po raz pierwszy w życiu miała poczucie własnej małości, bezsilności, niemal nicości. I rzecz dziwna, nie miała o to żalu do bezpośredniego sprawcy tego upokorzenia, lecz do męża. On ją na to naraził, on wytworzył taką sytuację, w której z pokorą musiała wysłuchać tylu przykrych słów. Było coś oburzającego już w tym, że spał po pijatyce wówczas, gdy ona musiała świecić oczami za jego postępki i samym milczeniem, samą uległością wypraszać względy dla niego. Jakkolwiek doznała dotkliwej przykrości, wolała, że się tak stało, że Gogo nie zetknął się z Tynieckim. Mogło to doprowadzić do jakiegoś nieobliczalnego wybuchu ze strony Goga i do katastrofalnych następstw z cofnięciem renty włącznie. Kiedyś, na początku pożycia małżeńskiego, może by nawet tego pragnęła. Wówczas wierzyła jeszcze, że Gogo zdolny jest do aktywności życiowej, do zdobycia własnymi siłami niezależnego bytu, że trzeba mu dać jakiś impuls, a właśnie zamknięcie dopływu darowanych pieniędzy byłoby takim impulsem. Dzisiaj nie miała już żadnych złudzeń. Mogła liczyć jedynie na szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności, na przypadek czy protekcję i na własne wysiłki. Zbyt późno, niestety, zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że ten człowiek wychowany w zbytku, przyzwyczajony do niemal nieograniczonych możliwości finansowych, bez najmniejszej troski o nic, nie jest przystosowany psychicznie do walki o byt, nie ma żadnych ambicji uniezależnienia się od czyjejś łaski ani zajęcia jakiejś pozycji w społeczeństwie. Teraz po wizycie Tynieckiego i po liście ciotki Matyldy przyszło jej na myśl, że widocznie bogactwo na każdego może działać demoralizująco, destruktywnie, osłabiająco. Bo i ten człowiek z chwilą uzyskania bogactwa czymże się stał?... Kiedyś na swoim skromnym stanowisku oficjalisty dworskiego był doskonałym pracownikiem, jednostką nie wybitną wprawdzie, ale pożyteczną, niemal niezastąpioną. Teraz stał się czymś dziwnie niepotrzebnym, nawet śmiesznym. Wziął sobie jakiegoś zdeklasowanego — jak pisała pani Matylda — barona, który oczywiście pasożytuje przy nim, w zamian za uczenie go dobrych manier. I podróżuje. Zamiast zająć się Prudami, podróżuje. Jakiż jest sens tego rodzaju egzystencji? Bo nawet nie chęć użycia. Sam podkreślił, że wydaje mało, a zresztą z jego sztywnością i oschłością trudno w wyobraźni połączyć jakąkolwiek radość życia. Nie mogła pozbyć się sugestii, że Tyniecki, wychowany jako prostak, rozmyślnie i naiwnie przybrał ten sposób bycia, uważając, że przez to zyskuje na pańskości. Nie mogła nie przyznać w duchu racji pani Matyldzie, gdy ta skarżyła się na obcość, jaką czuje w stosunkach między nią i synem. Spojrzała na zegar i zapukała do sypialni Goga. Nie spał już. Powietrze w pokoju miało wstrętny odór przetrawionego alkoholu. Stanęła z daleka od łóżka, by nie dolatywał do niej oddech nasycony tym obrzyd- liwym zapachem. Gogo, jak zwykle po pijaństwie, był przygnębiony i zrezygnowany. Nie zdziwił się zbytnio, usłyszawszy o wizycie Tynieckiego, bez sprzeciwu zgodził się na jego warunki. — To nawet ładnie z jego strony — zauważył — że on chce zapłacić moje długi, a z tego, że nie wspomniał o potrąceniu tej kwoty z renty, wnioskuję, że nie myśli o tym. Zresztą to nawet będzie dość elegancko wyglądało, gdy adwokat w moim imieniu odeśle im pieniądze. — Nie wiem, czy elegancko — odpowiedziała Kate — ale w każdym razie nie zaszczytnie dla ciebie. — Dlaczego? — Bo dowodzi, że on nie chce ci dać tych pieniędzy do ręki. Widocznie obawia się, że nie popłacisz długów. — Ach — skrzywił się Gogo — oczywiście, że to jest chamstwo, ale o tym przecie nikt nie będzie wiedział. — Ty wiesz. — Oj, Kate! Nie męcz mnie. No wiem, wiem, że los zepchnął mnie do roli ściganego zwierzęcia. Cóż ja na to poradzę? Wzruszyła ramionami. — Mówisz, wybacz, bez sensu. Jesteś młody, zdrowy, masz wszystkie warunki do osiągnięcia niezależności. I tylko samochcąc doprowadzasz do tego, że... — Zlituj się, Kate — przerwał. — Jestem zupełnie chory, a ty mi prawisz morały. Spojrzała na rozrzucone w nieładzie ubranie i powiedziała: — Wstawaj już. Tu trzeba sprzątnąć. — Dobrze. A jest piwo do obiadu? Szalenie chce mi się piwa. — Owszem, będzie — powiedziała Kate i wyszła. — Czekaj! — zawołał za nią. — Czy ja ci mówiłem, że na obiedzie będzie Jola Horoszczańska? — Kto? — zapytała zdumiona. — Jola Horoszczańska. Zaprosiłem ją wczoraj. — Któż to taki? — Świetna kobieta. Malarka. Ona jest w przyjaźni z wszystkimi szatanami. Umyślnie chciałem, byś ją poznała. Nudzisz się sama, a to czarująca kobieta. Wróciła teraz z Paryża. Wysokiej klasy kobieta. No i śliczna jak marzenie. Kate powiedziała spokojnie: — Nie mam nic przeciw zaproszeniu na obiad kogokolwiek. Prosiłam cię jednak już nieraz, byś zawiadamiał mnie o tym wcześniej. Sam powinieneś rozumieć, że... — Rozumiem — przerwał — ale zaprosiłem ją po pijanemu. A zresztą możesz posłać Marysię po jakieś dodatki do restauracji. Jeżeli nie wszystko będzie w porządku, to upewniam cię, że ona nie weźmie ci za złe. To cygańska natura, chociaż jest damą z towarzystwa. — Jeżeli jest damą z towarzystwa — odpowiedziała Kate — jestem przekonana, że potraktuje twoje zaproszenie jako nietakt i nie przyjdzie. — Może i nietakt — zniecierpliwił się — ale przyjdzie na pewno. Przyjdą razem z Sewerem. Nie znasz jej. Mówię ci, że coś zupełnie nadzwyczajnego. — Dlaczego mówisz o niej tak poufale? — Wypiliśmy brudzia. Nic nie odpowiedziała i poszła do kuchni, by wydać nowe dyspozycje. Teraz dopiero przypomniała sobie, że o tej pani mówił jej kiedyś Kuczymiński, czy też Chochla, jako o osobie ekscentrycznej i prowadzącej się nader swobodnie. Dotychczas z towarzystwa tych panów poznała tylko zdolną skrzypaczkę, pannę Lulu Brzeską, zwaną Pupsem, dość miłą i naturalną panienkę o zupełnie średniej inteligencji. Gdy wypowiadała o czymś swoje zdanie, Chochla mówił, wzdychając: — Pups, a możebyś nam lepiej co zagrała? Punktualnie o czwartej obiad był gotów, na gości jednak wypadło czekać prawie pół godziny. Tukałło w przedpokoju rozpoczął tyradę z przeprosinami, zwalając całą winę na towarzyszkę. — Serce mi się krajało na myśl, że spóźniam się na obiad i że wszystko będzie wysuszone. Ale ta lekkomyślna kobieta przebierała się tak powoli, jakby mnie chciała sprowokować do pomocy. Jej jest wszystko jedno, co je i w jakim stanie. Nie ryzykuje zębami, bo ma sztuczne, ani żołądkiem, bo ma strusi... — Przestań paplać, nudziarzu — przerwała mu — pozwól mi się przyjrzeć pani Kate. Nadzwyczajne! Oni nic nie przesadzali! Cóż za wspaniała uroda! Pozwoli pani, że ją uściskam?... I nie czekając na zgodę Kate objęła ją i pocałowała w policzek. — Miło mi panią poznać — zdawkowo powiedziała Kate. — A ja jestem wręcz zachwycona! — wypaliła pani Jolanta. — Przez całą noc wszyscy mi opisywali panią. Ten cymbał Chochla rysował mi panią na serwetkach. No spójrz, Gogo, jaką ty masz żonę! — Co dzień patrzę i co dzień oczom nie wierzę — zapewnił Gogo. — Kocham panią! — zawołała pani Jolanta. — Proszę państwa — uśmiechnęła się Kate — obiad jest na stole. — Co widzę! — zawołał Tukałło — szpik na tostach! O Boże, czy aby nie zastygł?! Gogo nalewał kieliszki. Kate siedząc naprzeciw pani Jolanty przyglądała się dyskretnie. Nie robiła miłego wrażenia. Bardzo czarne włosy, gładko rozczesane na środku głowy, uwypuklały czoło zbyt duże, skośnie przekreślone dwiema wąskimi liniami brwi. Wydatny orli nos, jarzące się oczy i małe, lecz grube, zmysłowe usta przy niezwykle białej, porcelanowej cerze nadawały tej twarzy wyraz zmysłowości, agresywności i przebiegłości. Szczupła i wysoka, miała zbyt szerokie biodra i — co już w przedpokoju zauważyła Kate — kształtne, lecz może zbyt grube łydki. Cały dół jej postaci od pasa wydawał się znacznie cięższy i masywniejszy od góry, przypominając odwłok owadzi i nadając całej figurze wyraz jakiejś samiczności. Do swego wzrostu miała nieproporcjonalnie małe stopy i ręce, i na pierwszy rzut oka mogła uchodzić nawet za nieładną. Natomiast niepodobna było odmówić jej dużego wdzięku z tymi ruchami żywymi i leniwymi zarazem, i z głosem dźwięcznym i drażniącym. Tukałło w swój zwykły sposób omawiał ubiegłą noc, nie żałując złośliwych przytyków nikomu. — Powiadam pani — mówił, zwracając się do Kate — że już w trzeciej knajpie wszyscy wyglądali jak stado małp, wypuszczonych ze zwierzyńca na wilegiaturę. Strąkowski wył swoje wiersze o jakichś fioletach, Ali Baba dął w saksofon, Chochla tłumaczył jakiejś nieznajomej damie przy sąsiednim stoliku, że jest geniuszem. Pups obficie polana cocktailami płakała rzewnie, Jolanta pomadką do ust narysowała Polaskiemu zawiesiste wąsy i hiszpańską bródkę, Gogo siedział pod stołem, badając główniejsze mięśnie jej łydek, Drozd robił fordanserowi scenę zazdrości o jakiegoś rudzielca, a ja rozglądałem się zdumiony i dotknięty w mojej godności człowieczej po tej menażerii, szukając na próżno odpowiedzi na pytanie: skąd ja się znalazłem w arce Noego? Gogo zmieszał się i powiedział: — Zmyślasz, Sewer. A zresztą byłem rzeczywiście zalany i nic nie pamiętam. — Doszczętnie zalany — zaśmiała się pani Jolanta. — Jeżeli zachowałem się wobec ciebie nieprzyzwoicie — zwrócił się do niej Gogo — najmocniej cię przepraszam. — Ach, byłeś bardzo zabawny. Czy wie pani, czym mnie przez cały czas bawił? Kate uśmiechnęła się prawie swobodnie. — Trudno mi się domyślić. — Zachwytami nad panią! — Czy i tam, pod... stołem? — Nie myli się pani — wybuchnęła długim śmiechem. — To właśnie było najnikczemniejsze. Sewer, co ja mu wtedy powiedziałam?... Aha, że powinien zostać masażystą, ale dla panów. Żadna kobieta nie miałaby dość cierpliwości, by wysłuchać przy tym zabiegu tylu komplementów pod adresem innej. A pamiętacie, jak Polaski pokłócił się z Fredem, gdy Fred Goga chciał wyciągnąć spod stołu? Kate powiedziała spokojnie: — Wie pani, że dlatego właśnie wolę nie towarzyszyć mężowi w tych eskapadach, by nie patrzeć na podobne sceny. Mnie na pewno nie zabawiłyby i wolę sobie wyobrażać, że podczas tych przyjacielskich wędrówek po restauracjach i dancingach moi znajomi zachowują się kulturalnie. Nie mówię tego przez pruderię. Nic nie mam przeciw temu, by każdy wybierał sobie takie rozrywki, jakie go pociągają. Ale wolałabym nie dowiadywać się o rzeczach, które przekraczają granice mego zmysłu humoru, a nie zaspokajają mego zmysłu estetycznego. Tukałło skinął głową. — Widzisz, Jolu? Nie mówiłem? — Sam zacząłeś — wzruszyła ramionami. — Kate ma rację — dodał Gogo, starając się zapanować nad zażenowaniem. — Dajmy spokój tym tematom. — Zazdroszczę pani tego usposobienia i tych upodobań — powiedziała Jolanta. — Ja bez knajpy żyć nie potrafię. — Mam męża, dom i to mi wystarcza — odpowiedziała Kate. — Ona też miała — odezwał się Tukałło. — Ale jej dom przypominał knajpę, do której się idzie, gdy wszystkie inne pozamykają, a mąż maître d'hôtel, którego się odprawia, gdy się gościom sprzykrzy. Gdy rozwiodła się, błagała mnie, bym się z nią ożenił. Odmówiłem kategorycznie. Jolanto — powiedziałem — miłuję spokój i ciche domowe życie. Wiem, że zadaję bolesny cios twemu sercu, że może łamię ci życie, ale mężem twoim nie zostanę. Nie jesteś stworzona na żonę, ani ja na rogacza! Nie potrzebuję dodawać, że płakała jak bóbr i nosiła się długo z myślą o samobójstwie. Pomimo to pozostałem niewzruszony. Gogo z niedowierzaniem spojrzał na panią Jolantę. — W tej historii, w tej smutnej historii — zaśmiała się — jest jedna pocieszająca rzecz. Mianowicie to, że nie ma w niej ani słowa prawdy. Jeżeli... — To nie ma żadnego znaczenia — przerwał jej Tukałło. — Mogło tak być i to mi wystarcza. Ty, Jolanto, nie powinnaś wychodzić za mąż. Należysz do typu kobiet-myśliwych. — Jakiego typu? — Typu łowczyń. Są dwa rodzaje kobiet. Jedne nigdy nie zaznają spokoju, wciąż węszą za nową zdobyczą. Polują na upatrzonego, a gdy go przytroczą do swego pasa, natychmiast tropią następnego. Drugi rodzaj to kobiety-potrzaski. Nie rzucają się na zdobycz, lecz starannie ukryte czatują na nią cierpliwie i spokojnie. Gdy niebaczna ofiara zbliży się do nich, chwytają go jak w kleszcze i same nie puszczą nigdy. Do takich należy pani, Kate. — Ja?! — zgorszyła się Kate. — Pani i wszystkie kobiety, które urodziły się po to, by być żonami. — A jakież są szczęśliwsze? — zapytał Gogo. — To trudno określić. Kobieta-potrzask zdawałoby się jest w gorszej sytuacji. Nie ma wyboru. Zdana jest na wybór losu, na jego kaprys, na przypadek. Siedzi w domu i czeka na zwierzynę, przy czym równie dobrze może trafić na sobola, jak i na królika. Natomiast łowczyni zdana jest na swój gust. A przysięgam na te rydze marynowane, że ponieważ kobiety na ogół miewają fatalny gust, płata on im częściej przykre sztuczki niż tamtym przypadek. — Wolę dużo małych i krótkich pomyłek — wzruszyła ramionami pani Jolanta — niż jedną beznadziejną i ostateczną. — Ba — odpowiedział Tukałło. — Właśnie dlatego, że wolisz, jesteś łowczynią. — Dianą! — wtrącił szarmancko Gogo. — Uważaj na jej psy, Akteonie — rzucił mu Tukałło. — Nie boję się, mój Sewerze. Nie grozi mi ewentualność zostania jeleniem. — To nie twoja zasługa. Gdybyś był mężem Jolanty, zapewniam cię, wyglądałbyś jak piętnastak. A pani Kate?... — zamyślił się. — Pani Kate jest za leniwa, by cię zdradzać. — Za uczciwa — poprawił Gogo. — To na jedno wychodzi. Uczciwość jest klasyczną formą lenistwa. Nie znam leniów nieuczciwych. Nie chce się im ponosić trudów wyłamywania się z reguł, z konwencji, przyjętych obyczajów. A poza tym pani Kate jest typową la femme d'interieur... — Czy to znaczy mniej więcej to samo co kura domestica? — zaśmiała się Kate. — Niewątpliwie, ale w najlepszym gatunku. Podczas gdy Jolanta jest i pozostanie do śmierci demonem dancingowym. Już widzę ją oczami duszy jako podtatusiałą jejmość przy kasie barowej. Przeszasta swoją forsę, latka młode miną, a nie potrafi oderwać się od dancingu. Skończy, oczywiście, jako siwa staruszka, strzegąca ubikacji w jakimś Moulin Rouge czy w “Narcyzie", — Dziękuję ci za wróżbę — skrzywiła się pani Jolanta. — To nie wróżba, to proroctwo — poprawił Tukałło. — A cóż wyprorokujesz pani Kate? — Będzie miała kilka tuzinów dzieci i niezachwianą opinię czcigodnej matrony. Gogo utyje i do reszty sfilistrzeje, a ja doczekam się srebrnej siwizny otoczony liczną rzeszą moich uczniów. Za sto lat przechodząc Krakowskim Przedmieściem będziecie mogli podziwiać piękny pomnik Seweryna Marii Tukałły. Nad malowniczą grupą zasłuchanych artystów i uczonych wznosić się będzie moja wyniosła i natchniona postać z pucharem w ręku i z wyrazem mądrości na obliczu. W dni świąt narodowych zatrzymywać się tam będą pochody, by w hołdzie pochylić przede mną sztandary. Prezydent miasta uroczyście będzie napełniał puchar szampanem i wówczas na oczach dygnitarzy i pospólstwa stanie się cud. Pomnik drgnie i uniesie puchar ku spiżowym wargom, wychylając jednym haustem jego zawartość. Czy możecie bowiem sobie wyobrazić, by Seweryn Maria Tukałło, bodajby uczyniony ze spiżu, stał jak idiota z pełnym kieliszkiem w ręku? — To wykluczone — przyznała rozbawiona pani Jolanta. — Nie powiedziałeś tylko, jaki napis będzie na cokole. Ja sądzę, że mniej więcej taki: “Sewerynowi Marii Tukalle Polski Monopol Spirytusowy". — Najwytrwalszemu konsumentowi — dorzucił Gogo. — Który pijąc przez całe życie — poprawił Tukałło — nigdy nie siedział pod stołem. Kate wstała i zaprosiła ich na kawę do gabinetu. Po kwadransie przyszedł Fred Irwing, a wkrótce Polaski i Chochla. Na jego widok pani Jolanta zaśmiała się. — No, teraz skończyła się dobra passa Sewera. Chochla nie dopuści, by mówiono o czymś innym niż o jego obrazach i o nim samym. — Szliśmy razem — powiedział Polaski. — Przez ten czas zdążyłem dowiedzieć się, że Prezydent błaga go o portret, że Muzeum Narodowe kupuje za dwadzieścia tysięcy trzy jego płótna i że jego “Domy na plaży zostały zakupione do Louvru, gdzie będą powieszone na miejscu Giocondy, którą się wyrzuci na strych. — Po co łżesz?! zirytował się Chochla. Wcale nie mówiłem o Giocondzie. — Ale założę się, żeś taką zamianę uważał w duchu za słuszną! — zawołała pani Jolanta. — Więc cóż z tego? “Domy na plaży" to świetne płótno. Nie czytaliście, co o nim napisał Botecki? — Jeżeli ma przy sobie wycinek — jęknął Tukałło — zamorduję go. — Dobrze. Dajcie mi kozik. Albo, Gogo, czy nie masz flinty i ładunków z zajęczym śrutem? — Głupcy — zaśmiał się Chochla. — Zabilibyście najlepszego malarza swojej epoki. No, niech ktokolwiek z was zaprzeczy, że nie jestem najlepszym malarzem!... Co?... — Jesteś przede wszystkim z każdym dniem nudniejszy. Cóż z tego, że masz talent? Przyznaję, że lubię twoje obrazy. Są doskonałe. Ale lubię też wieprzowinę. Stąd jednak nie wynika, by bawiło mnie towarzystwo świń. — Jesteś ordynarny — skrzywił się Chochla. — I wcale nie możecie mnie dotknąć w mojej... — Megalomanii — podpowiedział Fred. — Czy ja zaprzeczam? Jestem megalomanem. Byłoby śmieszne, gdybym nim nie był. A nie mówiłam — odezwała się pani Jolanta — że Chochla nie dopuści do rozmowy nie na swój temat? On woli, by mu wymyślano, by go niszczono i tępiono, niż by mówiono o czymś innym. Tak, bo jestem najbardziej interesującym tematem. — Sewer, strzelaj do zająca! — zawołał Polaski. Chochla rzeczywiście przypominał zająca. Jego ciemne, wyłupiaste oczy, zajęcza głowa, rzadkie wąsiki, wzdęta klatka piersiowa i ostre uszy nieodparcie narzucały to porównanie. Był to tłusty, spasiony zając, ociężały i leniwy, o krótkiej szyi i spiczastych zębach. Gdy nie mówiono 0 nim, popadał w kataleptyczne zobojętnienie, gdy mówiono, stawał się hałaśliwy, apodyktyczny, impertynencki. Nie lubiono go, lecz przyznawano mu nie tylko talent, lecz dowcip, inteligencję i styl. Kate nie znosiła jego towarzystwa, jego infantylnego egocentryzmu i nawet gatunku jego dowcipów, zachwycał ją jednak jako malarz o potężnym indywidualnym talencie. Nigdy nie umiała wytłumaczyć sobie tego procesu chemicznego, który sprawiał, że z tej antypatycznej istoty mogły wydzielać się tak imponujące prądy twórcze. Wszyscy inni z tej paczki tłumaczyli się przez swoją twórczość, byli z nią w zgodzie. Powieści Polaskiego stały może nieco wyżej od niego, powieści Kuczymińskiego miały niższy poziom od autora. Doktor Muszkat takie właśnie musiał pisać krytyki, Jaś Strąkowski takie wiersze, Drozd takie komponować kantyleny i symfonie. Gdyby Chochla na swoją miarę malował obrazy, byłyby to rzeczy chore, o mieszaninie brudnych i krzykliwych barw, o zwyrodniałych kształtach i wstrętnej tematyce. Pani Jolanta chciała obejrzeć mieszkanie i Kate musiała oprowadzić ją po pozostałych pokojach. Tymczasem rozmowa w gabinecie zeszła na tematy polityczne. Polaski entuzjazmował się reformami prezydenta Roosevelta. Irwing był zdania, że New Deal nie wytrzyma próby życia. — Runie wszystko i wtedy dopiero zobaczycie krach ekonomiczny, jakiego na świecie jeszcze nie było. — Mniejsza o to — upierał się Polaski. — Nie chodzi mi o rezultat. Chodzi o fakt, że znalazł się człowiek, który podjął to herkulesowe zadanie. Pomyślcie: odwrócić psychikę całego narodu! Wystąpić już nie przeciw prądowi, lecz przeciw temu, co się stało dogmatem, co wrosło w duszę, co od tylu lat było głównym walorem postępu Ameryki! Przeprowadzić -granicę potęgi pieniądza w rękach jednostki! — Mój drogi Adamie— wziął go za rękę Irwing. — Przecież było wielu takich. I co się z nimi stało? Właśnie chodzi o rezultat, a ten będzie katastrofalny. Roosevelt według mnie jest nierealnym marzycielem. — Nie o to też chodzi — odezwał się Tukałło. — Chodzi o to, że jest wielkim marzycielem. Rozumiesz? Wielkim! Chodzi o skalę człowieka. A skala wszystkich epokowych wodzów, reformatorów, królów zależna jest od jednej litery. — Nie rozumiem — wzruszył ramionami Polaski — o jakiej literze mówisz? — O literze “l". — Cóż to ma do rzeczy? — Bardzo dużo. Czyż nie zauważył z was żaden, że wszyscy wielcy, historyczni ludzie, których myśl i czyn ugniatały glob ziemski, mieli w swoich imionach lub nazwiskach literę “l"? Za dawnych czy za dzisiejszych czasów. Mogę ich wyliczyć pół kopy. Aleksander Macedoński, Alcybiades, Juliusz Cezar, Hannibal, Napoleon, Hitler, Attyla, Kemal Pasza, Karol Wielki, Lenin, Wellington, Wilson, Clemenceau, Cromwell, Mussolini, Jagiełło, Salazar, Piłsudski, Roosevelt. — Rzeczywiście ciekawe — zdziwił się Chochla. — Ale są i wyjątki — zastrzegł się Polaski. — Masz na przykład bez litery “l" Dżyngis-chana, Scypiona Afrykańskiego, Washingtona, dalej Sobieskiego, Batorego... — Nie przeczę, że są wyjątki — zgodził się Tukałło — ale w olbrzymiej większości wypadków spotykamy “l" lub “ł". Znowuż dla twórców religii charakterystyczna jest litera “u". Budda, Konfucjusz, Zaratustra, Jezus Chrystus, Luter. A teraz zauważcie, że w moim nazwisku jest aż dwa “ł" oraz jedno “u", i wyciągnijcie z tego wniosek. Sam nic nie powiem. W sypialni pani Jolanta wzięła Kate pod rękę miękko i pieszczotliwie. — Wiele sobie obiecuję po znajomości z panią — powiedziała. — Nie lubię ukrywać uczuć i muszę pani powiedzieć, że mam dla pani więcej niż sympatię. — O, pani jest naprawdę zbyt dobra — nie bez zdziwienia odpowiedziała Kate. Pani Jolanta uśmiechnęła się. — Byłam przygotowana na takie ostrożne i nakazujące dystans słowa. Dlatego też nie zraziły mnie bynajmniej. — Ale źle mnie pani zrozumiała. — Zrozumiałam dobrze. I nie obrażam się. Pani w ogóle unika zbliżania z ludźmi. Więcej, bo pani jest przeświadczona, że wypływa to z jej natury. Prawda? — Być może. — Na pewno. Ale ja patrzę na panią oczami malarza i widzę, mam wrażenie, pani treść lepiej niż pani sama. Kate uśmiechnęła się. — Jak się maluje próżnię? — O nie — zaprotestowała pani Jolanta — tu o próżni nie może być mowy. Pani jest po prostu jeszcze niedojrzała. — Ja? — szczerze zdziwiła się Kate i pomyślała, że malarski wzrok pani Jolanty nie da się wysoko skwalifikować. — Proszę mnie źle nie rozumieć — zastrzegła się pani Jolanta — miałam na myśli dojrzałość kobiecą. Oczywiście pani jest pewna, że się grubo mylę. Uważa pani siebie za zupełnie dojrzałą, sformowaną duchowo, z charakterem skrystalizowanym, z zasobem pojęć i poglądów unormowanym. Zapewne. I nie zamierzam spierać się o to z panią. Więcej, bo sądzę, że taką była już pani za swoich dziewczęcych lat. — Więc cóż pani nazywa dojrzałością? — szczerze zaciekawiła się Kate. — Dla kobiety?... Dla kobiety — odpowiedziała po namyśle pani Jolanta — zupełnie coś innego niż dla mężczyzny. Kobieta, by osiągnąć prawdziwą dojrzałość, musi wiedzieć, nie rozumieć, lecz wiedzieć, co to jest miłość. O, nie mam najmniejszej wątpliwości, że w pani kochano się nieraz. Dziwiłabym się, gdyby było inaczej. I teraz przecie widzę, że kocha panią mąż, że wzdycha do pani Adam, a może i Fred Irwing. Ale tu nie o to chodzi. Chodzi o panią. Pani nie kocha się nigdy. Kate uśmiechnęła się i spróbowała nadać tej rozmowie ton żartobliwy: — Czy to nie zbyt ryzykowne wygłaszać takie domniemania wobec mężatki w kilka zaledwie miesięcy po jej ślubie? — A jednak pani Goga nie kocha. — Jeżeli pani tak dobrze zna duszę kobiecą — powiedziała Kate — nie mogę pojąć, czym pani wobec tego wytłumaczy fakt, że wyszłam za Goga. — Czy ja wiem... Małżeństwo z rozsądku. Kate chciała roześmiać się na to, lecz zapanowała nad sobą. — Nie, proszę pani. Zapewniam panią, że pani z gruntu się myli. — Być może — przyznała pani Jolanta — że mylę się, jeśli chodzi o powody, jakimi kierowała się pani, wychodząc za Goga. Ale upieram się, że go pani nie kocha. Pani nigdy nikogo nie kochała. I ten idiota Tukałło, skoro już prorokował pani, powinien był przepowiedzieć pani wielką miłość. Tak, wielką miłość. Bo panią to czeka nieuchronnie. Niech się pani nie uśmiecha, pani Kate. Nic pani przeciw niej nie zaasekuruje. Pani będzie kochała i wtedy dopiero pani dojrzeje. A dojrzeć to znaczy poznać smak życia, dojrzeć to znaczy oddychać pełną piersią, to znaczy mieć uczucia napięte jak anteny, którymi wyławia się z eteru najlżejsze drgnienia. To znaczy w ogóle żyć. Świadome i pełne życie kobiety zaczyna się od dnia, gdy pokochała. Widziałam u Chochli pani portret, a teraz widzę panią. Czy zauważyła pani tę wielką różnicę, jaka istnieje, pomimo świetnie uchwyconego podobieństwa, pomiędzy panią i tym portretem? — Nie jestem nim zachwycona — powiedziała Kate. — Ach, to zrozumiałe. Nie czuje pani siebie taką, jaką przeczuł w pani Chochla. To geniusz. Oto proroctwo dla pani! Będzie pani kiedyś taką, gdy się pani zakocha. Jest pani piękna i teraz, bardzo piękna. Ale, jakby to wyrazić... pięknością bierną, potencjalną, a gdy pozna pani miłość, piękność pani stanie się aktywna. Tak jak na portrecie Chochli. Aktywna, promieniująca, twórcza. Czy pani mnie rozumie? — Rozumiem, ale nie mogę sobie wyobrazić takich zmian w moim wyglądzie. — Ach, bo to nie chodzi o wygląd. Treść w pani się zmieni, tworzywo! — Nie pragnęłabym tego — lekko wzruszyła ramionami Kate. — Zresztą wydaje mi się, że pani zasugestionowała się portretem pana Chochli i tylko na tej podstawie wyrobiła sobie cały komplet mylnych pojęć o mnie. A właśnie w portrecie zwykłą nieprawdą jest wyraz, wyraz jakiejś agresywności, zalotności, namiętności, słowem cech, które zawsze były mi obce. Pani Jolanta zamyśliła się. — Być może — odezwała się niepewnie — być może. — Na pewno tak jest. — Ale wobec tego mam prośbę do pani. Pani Kate, czy zgodzi się pani pozować mi? — Nie wiem, czy teraz będę miała dość czasu — zaczęła Kate. — Niech mi pani nie odmawia, błagam! Ja muszę malować panią, muszę. Zresztą nie będzie to portret. Ja mam zupełnie inny rodzaj niż Chochla i proszę mi wierzyć, że w swoim rodzaju nie jestem najgorsza. Widzi pani, muszę dać coś imponującego do wiosennego salonu. A właśnie panią tak świetnie czuję. Po prostu wiem, że zrobię rzecz wielkiej klasy. Mieszkam bardzo blisko i godziny nie robią mi żadnej różnicy, bo zawsze pracuję przy sztucznym świetle. Niechże pani nie odmawia. W jej głosie brzmiała szczera prośba. Widoczne było, że bardzo jej na tym zależy. — Wiem — mówiła — że pani nie wydaję się sympatyczna, ale jestem przekonana, że zmieni pani zdanie i że będziemy przyjaciółkami. Razi panią moja swoboda, bezceremonialność, natarczywość, ale przekona się pani, że umiem się zdobyć i na dyskrecję, i na delikatność uczuć. Zwłaszcza w stosunku do pani. Ach, jak ja panią czuję! Nie tylko jako malarka. Wydaje mi się, że znam panią od lat, że czekałam na panią. To jest niepodobieństwo, bym mogła się mylić. Nie odmówi mi pani, Kate?... Jej oczy jarzyły się i Kate odniosła dziwne wrażenie, że coś ją pociąga do tej kobiety i jednocześnie odpycha od niej, że czyha na nią w tych płonących oczach niebezpieczeństwo, którego nie umiałaby określić, niebezpieczeństwo wabiące, kuszące, hipnotyzujące, jak przepaść. — Więc dobrze, proszę pani — skinęła głową. — Któregoś dnia umówimy się. — Dziękuję — powiedziała pani Jolanta i zanim Kate zdążyła spostrzec się, pocałowała ją w usta. Pocałunek trwał jedno mgnienie zaledwie, lecz dotyk pełnych, gorących i pachnących warg pani Jolanty wzniecił w Kate jakiś niepokój czy obawę, której długo nie mogła zapomnieć. Gdy wróciły do gabinetu, zastały Goga przy telefonie. Mówił z księciem Załuckim. Tukałło siedząc naprzeciw Polaskiego perorował o wpływie kultury etruskiej na mitologię rzymską. Irwing stał przy oknie paląc papierosa. — ... ależ nie byliśmy wcale w “Nituche", musiałeś zostawić papierośnicę albo “Pod Lutnią", albo w “Negresco" — mówił Gogo. — ... weź jako przykład kult Westy. Gdzież znajdziesz w mitologii helleńskiej jego źródła... — perorował Tukałło. Chochla siedział osowiały, bezmyślnie patrząc w ścianę. Irwing zbliżył się do Kate. — Rozmawiałem z ojcem — powiedział. — Niestety nie dało się tego przełożyć, bo ojciec dziś po południu wyjechał do Katowic i nie wiedział, kiedy wróci. Przypuszczam, że nie zabawi tam dłużej niż kilka dni. — Dziękuję Fred. Pan jest bardzo dobry... — Gdy wróci, zaraz się z nim skomunikuję i zawiadomię państwa... Kate uśmiechnęła się smutno. — Nie wiem, czy warto trudzić pana i zaprzątać tą sprawą głowę pańskiego ojca. Gogo, niestety, nie myśli poważnie o tym. Irwing nic nie odpowiedział. — Ale — zmieniła ton Kate — jestem też trochę zła na pana. — Na mnie? — zdziwił się. — Tak. Pan znowu pożyczył memu mężowi pieniądze. Przecie prosiłam pana... — Ja pożyczyłem? — No tak, pięćset złotych. Zaraz je panu zresztą oddam. Gogo, gdy nietrzeźwy, ma manię pożyczania. — Ale czy się pani nie myli? Ja nie przypominam sobie, doprawdy nie przypominam, bym pożyczał mu jakieś pieniądze. — Czy to ładnie tak wykręcać się?... — Wcale się nie wykręcam, zapewniam panią. Dałbym głowę, że to jakieś nieporozumienie. — Widocznie obaj byliście niezupełnie przytomni — uśmiechnęła się Kate. — Zaraz panu przyniosę te pieniądze. — ... bo kult ognia jest wybitną cechą starych, przedaryjskich religii europejów — grzmiał nosowym saksofonowym barytonem Tukałło. — Swastyka! Swastyka! Znak ognia!... — Ja już pożegnam panią — powiedział Irwing — muszę już iść. — Szkoda. Chciałam właśnie dać wam herbaty. — Jeżeli mam być szczery, to przyznam się, że jestem głodny. Nie jadłem dziś obiadu. — Czemuż pan mi od razu tego nie powiedział?! — oburzyła się. — Chodźmy do jadalni. Dam panu coś do przegryzienia. — Do przegryzienia, po czym? — zapytał. — No naturalnie! — westchnęła. — Już dobrze, dobrze, dostanie pan i wódki. — ...a w każdym razie każ szoferowi przeszukać auto — mówił Gogo do słuchawki. — Może wpadła gdzieś za poduszki. W jadalni Kate znalazła dla Freda trochę szynki, dwie kanapki z czerwonym kawiorem i resztę marynowanych rydzów od obiadu. Nie chciał usiąść i jadł stojąc przy kredensie. Wypił dwie szklaneczki wódki i jadł z apetytem. Gdy przyniosła mu pieniądze, schował je do kieszeni po krót kim wahaniu. Przypomniał sobie dokładnie, że w nocy nie miał przy sobie pieniędzy. I Rachunki płacił częściowo Ali Baba, częściowo Polaski, a w “Negresco" Chochla. Zachodziła tylko jedna możliwość. Mianowicie Gogo mógł go prosić o pożyczkę, a on nie mając pieniędzy, wziął je od dyrektora “Lutni". Miał ochotę zaraz doń zadzwonić, nie chciał jednak robić tego przy wszystkich. Podano podwieczorek, na którym już pani Jolanta nie została. Miała i zamówioną godzinę u fryzjera. Razem z nią wyszedł Polaski, oświadczając, że będzie dziś pracował do późnej nocy i że nie ruszy się z domu. — Masz rację, masz rację — z obrzydzeniem skrzywił się Chochla. — Trzeba raz skończyć z tym piciem. Obrzydliwość. Dziś tak mi się ręce I trzęsły, że nie mogłem pracować. — Ohyda — z przekonaniem potwierdził Tukałło. — Najwyższy czas na jakąś dłuższą pauzę. Dziś idę na kameralną kolację, kilka kieliszków, kubełek piwska i spać. — Pójdę z tobą — oświadczył Chochla. — Ale nie “Pod Lutnię", bo tam kogoś zawsze diabli przyniosą. — Najlepiej do Baru Kresowego — wtrącił Gogo. — O właśnie — przyznał Chochla. Tukałło zawołał do przedpokoju, gdzie ubierali się do wyjścia Polaski i Jolanta. — Będziemy w Kresowym na kameralnej wódce. — Nie przyjdę — odpowiedział opryskliwie Polaski. — Pal was sześć — mruknął Chochla. — Czy oni razem? — cicho zapytał Gogo, ruchem głowy wskazując drzwi. Tukałło wzruszył ramionami. — Ale skądże. Tempi passati. Jolanta nigdy nie wraca. A ty pójdziesz? Gogo znowu zerknął w stronę przedpokoju, gdzie Kate odprowadzała gości. — Czy ja wiem, na pół godzinki może. — Ja też nie zamierzam siedzieć dłużej. Irwing, który przeglądał nuty na pianinie, powiedział bezosobowo: — Nigdy dla drobnych przyjemności nie warto sprawiać komuś dużych przykrości. Gogo skrzywił się, a Chochla zaśmiał się ironicznie. — Zaangażuj go na niańkę. — Fred ma rację — niespodziewanie stanął po stronie Irwinga Tukałło. — Gdybym miał dom i żonę, na pewno nie włóczyłbym się z wami. — Więc zostańcie u nas na kolacji — wpadł na szczęśliwy pomysł Gogo. — Ja nie będę mógł — odpowiedział Irwing. Wyjściowe drzwi zatrzasnęły się. Na progu gabinetu stanęła Kate. — Rzeczywiście może panowie zostaną. Będzie nam bardzo miło. — Nie, nie — stanowczo zaoponował Chochla — tak się dłużej przeciągnie. Miał nadzieję, że we dwójkę pójdą z Sewerem. W takich wypadkach Sewer chętnie i dużo mówił o jego obrazach. Tukałło też podziękował za zaproszenie. — Nie możemy u pani być na utrzymaniu. Zresztą nie znoszę butelkowego piwa. Piwo jest piwem, gdy się nalewa z beczki. W dodatku dziś jest czwartek i w Kresowym będą flaki. Mam diabelną ochotę na flaki od samego rana. Czy zdarza się wam to, że jeszcze w ciemnym pokoju, nie otwierając oczu, nagle dostajecie nostalgii do golonki z grochem lub do flaków?... Rodzaj natchnienia fizjologicznego, gastrycznej wizji, żołądkowego objawienia — nic, tylko flaki! Powołanie flakowe! Rozumiecie?... Narządy trawienia doprowadzone przez noc alkoholem do stanu ekstazy narkotycznej. Wyzwolenie podświadomych pożądań, i oto przed oczyma żołądka, że się tak wyrażę, roztacza się wspaniały pejzaż: biały kwadrat stołu, na nim talerz parujących flaków i wielkie, gigantyczne jezioro piwska drzemiące cicho pod kożuchem tłustej piany!... Ach, wyrastają mi wówczas skrzydła u ramion. Zdaje mi się, że natychmiast potrafię zerwać się i śmigłym lotem frunąć ku pierwszej lepszej knajpie... Cudowne złudzenie... — Złudzenie bardzo łatwe do zrealizowania — zaśmiała się Kate. — Niestety — jęknął Tukałło. — Wystarczy otworzyć oczy i wydobyć się z łóżka, aby przekonać się, że to jedynie duch mocny jest w człowieku, ale ciało mdłe. — Znika czarodziejski krajobraz, a na jego miejscu w lustrze ukazuje się rzeczywistość: obrzękła fraca, zapuchnięte powieki, czerwone białka, zmierzwione uwłosienie i język przypominający zastygłą lawę lub zdartą podeszwę napoleońskiego grenadiera, ciągnącego mach Frankreich... Gorącej herbaty! — skomli żołądek. Jama ustna domaga się dezynfekcji, a pod czaszką chlupie i bulgoce rozrzedzona substancja mózgowa, którą chętnie by się wyskrobało warząchwią, by uwolnić się od zwierzęcego zamroczenia. Człowiek w takich chwilach ma pełnię przeświadczenia, że jest skończonym bydlęciem, snadź zapomnianym przez Boga śmiertelnikiem, a śmierć poczciwą babiną, z którą właściwie mówiąc jest się na poufałej stopie. Może wejść bez pukania niczym totumfacka kuchta i zabrać człowiekowi życie, jak zabiera brudną bieliznę do prania. Kate wstrząsnęła się. — Nie rozumiem, zupełnie nie rozumiem, jak można po takich odczuciach swego stanu upijać się znowu. — Dusza ludzka jest zdolna do szybkich regeneracji, proszę pani, a ciało od lat zaprawione w treningu, już po niewielu godzinach wraca do jakiej takiej formy. Wystarczy zirytować się przy czytaniu książki któregoś z przyjaciół, wystarczy wściec się na wycie radia, które bluzga ze wszystkich szpar i zakamarków kamienicy, wystarczy przypomnieć sobie, że w takimże stanie człowiek był wczoraj, przedwczoraj, i tak dalej, i tak dalej aż od początku świata, a oto z mgławic zamroczenia, z chaosu dyluwium, z oparów infernalnych wyłania się z wolna świetlana wizja: pulchna i jędrna zarazem, niebiańsko pachnąca, matową czerwień ukrywająca w matowej bieli — golonka. Tak, to ona uśmiecha się do ciebie w złocistej aureoli puree grochowego, ona wyciąga do ciebie dłoń pomocną i mówi: — Wstań, Łazarzu i zabierz łoże swoje — wołam cię do życia, gdzie obrusy jak śnieg białe, gdzie panieńskim rumieńcem cielęcina pała, gdzie roztruchan z lazuru nektar piwska kryje, a nad tym wszystkim brzęk sztućców... I wizja rośnie, potężnieje, uplastycznia się. Oto znajome, srogie a pijackie twarze, oto długie nocne rodaków rozmowy. Śpi miasto zamarłe w śnie poczciwych fajdanów, miasto skamieniałe, pejzaż księżycowy, a domy jak skalne ściany, a ulice jak puste kaniony, jak dzikie wąwozy, a knajpy jak pieczary i jaskinie. Raz po raz z jednej, z drugiej, trzeciej wychynie jakaś postać. To szatany. Pędzą auta zamarłymi kanionami z pieczary do pieczary. Sezamie, otwórz się! i oto bucha ze środka wrzask pijacki, wycie orkiestr, bulgot szlachetnych płynów. To Ali Baba ucztuje wraz z czterdziestu rozbójnikami. W smugach dymu, w oparach alkoholu przesuwa się kalejdoskop knajp. Rozróżniamy twarze: oto centkowany pysk Drozda, oto pan Irwing, którego poznajemy tylko po białym pasie i po czekaniku, oto Chochla misternie udający zająca zarzynanego przez psy, kawalkator niezrównany, oto Tukałło posępny i Gogo towarzysz jego nieodstępny. Aż wreszcie o świcie, gdzieś na ulicy nieznanej, gdzie trzeźwi trafić już nie mogą, żegluje nocą szynk pijany ze śpiewającą w nim załogą... Tukałło rozłożył ręce szeroko i trwał chwilę w bezruchu z zamkniętymi oczyma. — Pod wpływem takiej wizji — zaczął po chwili — budzi się w człowieku energia, wzbiera potężną falą nienasyconych pragnień. Chwyta drżącą ręką brzytwę, grzeszne ciało zanurza się w wannie, szaty je okrywają i oto już jest wśród gwaru miasta, wiedziony jedynym nieodpartym łaknięciem golonki z grochem, respective flaków z pulpetami. A pytam was, gdzie mają być lepsze flaki z pulpetami niż w Barze Kresowym, gdzie nad oszklonym bufetem wypina się popiersie wszechwładnej Andromedy, a nad jej głową srebrzy się niby Mane Tekel Fares groźny napis: “Zapamiętaj cztery słówka: Jutro kredyt, dziś gotówka", i drugi, brzmiący jak “Lasciate ogni speranca": “Za rzeczy zaginione zakład nie odpowiada". Kelner w zzieleniałym fraku niby pasikonik, i Laura z zezem w oczach i z przepaską modrą stawiają przed gościem względnie gościową płyn, co się nie skrzy barwy tęczowymi, i piwo złociste, i talerz ofiarny pełen wnętrzności zabitych na cześć bogom zwierząt, wnętrzności, z których my, kapłani, wróżyć będziemy miastu i światu przyszłe losy. Chylą się ku sobie podchmielone głowy rozkoszy pełne i dosytu, i fermentuje myśl, i rodzą się słowa, i z najtępszego łba wylatują eskadry Minerw wężowych, połyskliwych, centkowanych, krętych... I nagle stop! Hora canonica. Proszę państwa, zamykamy! Wódka była kameralna. I pogodnym wieczorem, gdy śnieg lekko prószy, wracamy niczym prawidłowe fajdany do naszych domów z sercami pełnymi radości, z głowami pełnymi myśli, z brzuchami pełnymi flaków własnych i cudzych. Oto noc zdrowo przespana, a o ciemnej szóstej, w mroźny poranek, budzi nas ze snu jazgot blaszanek. Ciepło tulimy głowy do betów, a w dwie godziny później wstajemy wypoczęci, odrodzeni, wolni od spleenu, szczęśliwi. A dlaczego? Bo wódka była kameralna, rozsądna, umiarkowana w ilości i w czasie. Obywatele! Oto moje credo, oto mój program, jot moja idea. Kto nie ze mną, ten przeciw mnie. Dixi. Kate proponowała, że pośle służącą po owe wymarzone przez Tukałłę flaki, lecz nie zgodził się. Ponieważ zaś w tym czasie zatelefonował Jaś Strąkowski i obiecał przyjść do Kresowego, panowie zaczęli się żegnać. Gogo zapytał niepewnym głosem: — Co sądzisz, Kate, może poszedłbym z nimi na pół godzinki? — Z rana mówiłeś... — zaczęła, lecz jej przerwał. — To przecie żadne pijaństwo. Trochę się pogada i wrócę. Odwróciła głowę. — Jak chcesz — powiedziała bez żadnej intonacji. Przygryzł wargi. — No więc dobrze, zostanę. Nic na to nie odpowiedziała. — Ja nie pójdę — głośno powiedział Gogo. — Mam trochę roboty i chcę jutro naprawdę wcześnie wstać. Minę miał nienaturalnie skrzywioną, że Tukałło już szykował się do jakiejś uszczypliwości pod jego adresem, gdy Irwing zawołał: — No to serwus! Panowie, prędzej chodźmy, bo mógł mi motor zamarznąć. Na śmierć zapomniałem. Po chwili już wszyscy byli na schodach. Kate położyła mężowi rękę na ramieniu. — Wiedziałam, że potrafisz zdobyć się na trochę silnej woli — powiedziała. — Raczej na poświęcenie — poprawił sucho. — Jak to poświęcenie? Dla kogo? — No przecież dla ciebie. Odwrócił się, udając że nie spostrzega, iż dzięki temu ręka Kate zsuwa się z jego ramienia. — Niech i tak będzie — uśmiechnęła się smutnie. — Jeśli tak tę rzecz ujmujesz, dziękuję ci za poświęcenie. Spojrzał na nią prawie z gniewem. — Bardzo mi miło, ale wolałbym, moja droga, bym w podobnych sytuacjach nie był narażony na ośmieszenie wobec moich przyjaciół. — Nie sądzę, bym cię naraziła na ośmieszenie. — Naturalnie — zaśmiał się ironicznie. — Nie sądzisz. Ale wybacz, w danym wypadku nie chodzi o to, co ty sądzisz, lecz co oni sądzą. A oni sądzą, że jestem u ciebie pod pantoflem! Tak, pod pantoflem. Jak zwykły fajdan. — Już kiedyś cię prosiłam, byś nie używał tego wulgarnego słowa — odpowiedziała spokojnie. — Razi mnie ono również i w ustach pana Tukałły, ale jemu wiele można wybaczyć. — Tylko mnie nie. Każdemu, tylko nie mnie. — Nie każdemu. Podobne wyrażenia leżą w jego stylu. Ty zaś masz i chciałbyś mieć styl zupełnie inny. Co zaś dotyczy kpin, których tak się obawiasz z ich strony, bądź przekonany, że gdybyś naprawdę i szczerze wolał zostać w domu, nikt nie kpiłby z tego. — Ale co by ci szkodziło, gdybym poszedł z nimi na te pół godziny! — wybuchnął, podnosząc głos. Chciała odwrócić się i wyjść z pokoju. Jego gburowaty ton i nasilenie głosu odczuła jak obelgę. Zapanowała jednak nad sobą. — Bądź tak dobry — odezwała się prosząco — i nie unoś się. Wiesz dobrze, że nie trwałoby to pół godziny, lecz znowu całą noc. — Więc cóż z tego! — żachnął się. — Chociażby całą noc?! Każdemu z nich wolno rozporządzać sobą, a ja mam być więźniem, czy co u licha?! — Każdy z nich ma dość woli, by nie pić co dzień. Przecież Chochla maluje, Kuczymiński pisze, Polaski wydał teraz powieść, Strąkowski tom wierszy, Drozd wystawił komedię muzyczną. Wszyscy oni pracują, a zabawie poświęcają tylko czas wolny od pracy. — Ach, wypominasz mi to, że dotychczas nie udało mi się znaleźć nic stosownego. — Nie szukałeś wcale — poprawiła go. — Ale nie o to mi chodzi. Chodzi o to, że dla każdego z nich te pijatyki nie są treścią życia, lecz jakimś dodatkiem, zależnym, powtarzam, od ich woli. — Więc mylisz się! Nigdy nie byłaś na tych “pijatykach" i zdaje ci się, że to zalewanie się alkoholem. To nie żaden dodatek, lecz potrzebny, wręcz niezbędny składnik życia. Piją, prawda. Ale gdybyś słyszała te nasze rozmowy, tę wymianę myśli, inwencji twórczych, wrażeń, spostrzeżeń, te dyskusje! Każdy faj... każdy tępy mieszczuch nazwałby to pijatykami, a to są sympozjony! To są uczty intelektualne! To zbiorowa skarbnica, do której każdy coś wnosi i z której każdy czerpie! Kate skinęła głową. — Tak, zgodzę się z tym. Toteż nie robię im z tego zarzutu, chociaż przypuszczam, że również dobrze można by to zrobić bez alkoholu i nie po całych nocach. Mówisz: wspólna skarbnica. Oczywiście, wnoszą do niej coś literaci, poeci, plastycy czy muzycy, słowem: artyści, czy taki Tukałło, który — powiedzmy — jest artystą bez teki. Ale co ty wnosisz, Gogo? — Uważasz mnie za głupca? — oburzył się. — Bynajmniej. Ale sam przyznasz, że nie jesteś intelektualistą, że również nie znasz się specjalnie na sztuce. Więc co ty wnosisz? Wzruszył ramionami. — Akurat tyle, co Załucki czy Irwing. — Nie, Gogo, bo oni chociaż opłacają materialną stronę tych alkoholowych sympozjonów. Wnoszą pieniądze. — Ja też w porównaniu z innymi dość często płacę. — Ale ich stać na to, a ciebie nie. Książę Załucki czy Fred nie potrzebują robić długów. A teraz druga strona sprawy. Mówisz, że wszyscy czerpią z tej wspólnej skarbnicy. Wierzę. Czerpią nowe myśli, nowe koncepcje twórcze, nowe pomysły artystyczne, czy chociażby wrażenia, które zużytkowują w swoich dziełach. Kontakt z umysłami własnej kategorii jest dla nich rodzajem gimnastyki intelektualnej, warunkiem utrzymania sprawności myślenia i precyzji odczuwania. Czerpią, to prawda. Ale co ty czerpiesz?... Przecież nie zechcesz okłamywać samego siebie. Czerpiesz jedynie alkohol i satysfakcję z udziału w rozmowach, które interesują cię nie swoją treścią, lecz błyskotliwością. Wybacz, że ci to wszystko mówię, ale uważałam to za swój obowiązek. I za swoje prawo. Nie mam nic przeciw podtrzymywaniu stosunków i nawet bliskiej znajomości z tymi ludźmi. Owszem, uważam ich za miłych, kulturalnych i zajmujących. Nie mam nic przeciw twemu bywaniu “Pod Lutnią" od czasu do czasu, ale mam prawo oczekiwać od ciebie zrozumienia, że nie jest to twoją potrzebą, lecz tylko rozrywką, która nie powinna stać się nałogiem, bo nie możesz sobie na ten nałóg pozwolić. Słuchał ponuro nie patrząc na nią. Nie przyznawał jej słuszności. Miał dar prześlizgiwania się nad argumentami, nieprzyjmowania ich do wiadomości, wyłączania z biegu myśli. Rozumiał tylko jedno: pozbawiono go przyjemności pójścia z przyjaciółmi do knajpy, zmuszono do zostania w domu. Czuł się tym pokrzywdzony i upokorzony. Nie wiedział, po co to wszystko mówiła. Czy po to, by okazać mu, że niżej go ceni od tamtych, czy chodzi jej wyłącznie o pieniądze, czy też ma jakieś ukryte cele?... Podniósł na nią oczy. Stała wyprostowana z ręką opartą na biurku, z lekkimi rumieńcami na policzkach i z poważnym wyrazem oczu, śliczna w swojej szafirowej sukni o kwadratowym małym dekolcie, opływającej tak ślisko jej piersi, biodra i uda. Wydała mu się znacznie piękniejsza niż zwykle i znacznie bardziej pociągająca. Gwałtownie ocknęła się w nim świadomość posiadania. Ta cudowna istota należy przecież do niego. W każdej chwili może objąć ją, przeciągnąć rękami po jej ciele, wcałować w jej usta, w te same usta, które dumnie i karcąco przemawiały doń tonem kazania. Tak, objąć i posiąść... Zwyczajnie, prawem męża. Zgnieść ją w uścisku, pieszczotami zagłuszyć, rozbić, obrócić wniwecz, pozbawić sensu i znaczenia wszystkie jej wywody. Myśli te rozbudziły w nim zmysły. Zbliżył się do Kate i wziął jej rękę. — Biedna moja, kochana żoneczka — powiedział zniżonym głosem. — Bardzo się gniewa na swego Goga?... Bardzo?... — Nie gniewam się wcale. — Tylko co, tylko co? — pytał półszeptem, zupełnie nie słysząc jej słów i nie oczekując odpowiedzi. — Tylko chcę, byś zastanowił się nad tym. — Dobrze, dobrze, moje cudne kochanie... Moja jedyna, moja najdroższa... Przytulił ją do siebie i błądził ustami po jej skroni, po czole, po włosach. Doskonale odczuwał oporność i sztywność, z jaką przyjmowała tę pieszczotę, lecz to jeszcze bardziej go podniecało. Świadomość, że Kate mimo, wbrew woli będzie poddawała się jego dotykom, że stopniowo ockną się zmysły i w niej, napawała go poczuciem przewagi. — Jak pachną twoje włosy — mówił cicho — jak drażniący jest ich dotyk... — Pozwól, Gogo — powiedziała — muszę nakryć stół do kolacji. — Nie, nie, jedyna moja... Tak cię pragnę... Moja biedna opuszczona dziewczynka... Niedobry jestem dla ciebie... Wiem, za co się na mnie gniewasz... Zaniedbuję cię, spędzam noce z przyjaciółmi, a moje biedactwo tu tęskni, sama, bez pieszczot, bez pocałunków... Kate nagle stanowczym ruchem wyswobodziła się z jego objęć. Przez chwilę usta jej drgały, jakby miała wybuchnąć śmiechem, potem w oczach błysnął wyraz ironii czy pogardy, powoli odwróciła się i wyszła z pokoju. — Cóż to jest, do diabła — mruknął Gogo do siebie i czuł, że krew mu napływa do twarzy. Restauracja “Pod Lutnią" mieściła się w jednym z najstarszych gmachów Krakowskiego Przedmieścia. Niegdyś trzy sklepione i obszerne sale, które zajmowała, służyły jako stajnie i wozownia różnym magna- tom, którzy kolejno gmach ten posiadali, czy to drogą kupna, czy dziedziczenia. Za czasów Księstwa Warszawskiego stajnie przerobiono na lokale sklepowe, przy czym frontową zajmowała apteka pana KocimowKskiego, której godłem była Lutnia, pięknie na frontonie rzeźbą wyobra żona. Od owych czasów gmach popularnie nazywano “Pod Lutnią", chociaż po śmierci pana Kocimowskiego aptekę sukcesorowie zlikwidowali, chociaż dawne stajnie wciąż zmieniały lokatorów, gmach nazwę utrzymywał. Po powstaniu sześćdziesiątego trzeciego roku powstała tu winiarnia, oczywiście “Winiarnią Pod Lutnią" zwana, która czasu wojny światowej została zamknięta, i dopiero po odparciu najazdu bolszewickiego odnowiona i otwarta już przez nowych właścicieli, jako “Restauracja i bar Pod Lutnią". Bar mieścił się w pierwszej sali, której staroświeckie sklepienia o do stojnych liniach nie mogły pogodzić się z krzykliwymi barwami kafelkowych ścian, z amerykańskimi wysokimi stołkami, z jaskrawą nowoczesnością rurowych lamp, z zimnym połyskiem niklowanego bufetu ogromnej długości, ani z tłumem przelewającej się ustawicznie publiczności, z tłumem hałaśliwym, spieszącym, napełniającym swe żołądki byle czym i byle jak, w odorze potraw, piwa i dymu z papierosów, w brzęku naczyń, w pokrzykiwaniach kelnerów i w nieustającym warkocie wentylatorów. W drugiej, największej sali była właściwa restauracja, a wieczorami w środku dancing. Tu pomimo brzydkich jesionowych boazerii, secesyjnych żyrandoli i złoconych tapet, zachowało się więcej charakteru. Publiczność tutaj też była lepsza, stateczniejsza, zasobniejsza w czas i w gotówkę. “Lutnia" słynęła z dobrej kuchni, a umiarkowane ceny ściągały nie tylko liczących się z konieczności z groszem oficerów i urzędników, ale także kupców, przemysłowców, adwokatów, lekarzy, przyjezdnych ziemian i często cudzoziemców. W soboty i niedziele stoliki obsiadały całe rodziny, według mieszczańskiego obyczaju świętujące w ten sposób. Wówczas tłok tu panował nieopisany, dyrekcja podwajała liczbę stolików, a półprzytomni kelnerzy zrywali nogi, by jakoś nadążyć. Trzecia, najmniejsza sala, o znacznie niższym sklepieniu, pozostała prawie nietknięta od popowstaniowych czasów. Z góry zwieszał się na grubym łańcuchu piękny świecznik ferro batuto, również z misternie kutego żelaza kinkiety zdobiły ściany pokryte boazerią ze sczerniałego dębu. Niskie, ciężkie stoły i renesansowe fotele o bardzo wysokich oparciach, stary zegar gdański, gruby dywan i przyćmione światło stwarzały tu nastrój ciszy, wygody i dosytu. Tej salki unikali przeciętni bywalcy “Lutni". Za to zbierali się tu wytrawni smakosze, do których często zaglądał szef kuchni, by odbywać z nimi długie narady, przychodzili wytworni, szpakowaci uwodziciele, którym reumatyzm, zadyszka i dobry gust kazały unikać dancingów i tu przyprowadzać obiekty wspaniałych resztek swojej ofensywności. Nie pijano tu nigdy szampana, za to wypróżniano w tej sali niezliczone ilości starych burgundów, węgierskich i reńskich, na wagę złota cenionych starek i koniaków z czcigodnych, omszałych butelek. Wyjątek stanowił duży, okrągły stół w rogu, gdzie obok tych drogich płynów nie pogardzano i zwykłą czystą wódką, gdzie nie odbywano długich medytacji nad kartą win, gdzie nie studiowano z nabożeństwem jadłospisu. Był to stół otaczany przez dyrekcję szczególniejszą pieczołowitością, przez służbę szczególniejszą uwagą, przez gości szczególniejszym zainteresowaniem. Stanowił niejako chlubę lokalu. Siadywało przy nim niemal wszystko to, co w stołecznej literaturze, muzyce czy plastyce nadawało ton, grało jakąkolwiek poważniejszą rolę. Oprócz stałych bowiem bywalców tego stołu dorywczo zaglądali tu wszyscy ci, którzy chcieli z nimi się spotkać, porozumieć, pomówić, czy po prostu pogadać. Więc wydawcy, reżyserzy, dyrektorzy teatrów, koledzy, redaktorzy, architekci, rzeźbiarze, a także i tacy, których pociągał ten świat, a znajdowali doń przystęp przez pokrewieństwo czy przyjaźń z księciem Załuckim lub z baronem Irwingiem. Schodzono się wcześnie, bo już około ósmej zjawiali się pierwsi, koło dziesiątej stół był już gęsto obsadzony, a po jedenastej, czyli w porze zakończenia przedstawień teatralnych, robił się przy nim tłok. Jako jeden z pierwszych zjawiał się zwykle Załucki, znudzony poobiednim brydżem w swoim klubie lub konferencją z administratorem. Ogromny i ciężki, chociaż nie otyły, pomimo swoich czterdziestu pięciu lat mocno posiwiały, o szerokiej, wielkiej, czerwonej twarzy ze zwisającymi płowymi wąsami, wywierał wrażenie wspaniałości i siły. Trudno było wyobrazić sobie kogoś wyglądającego bardziej po pańsku, bardziej po sarmacku, bardziej po hetmańsku. Gdy się odezwał, niski, chropowaty bas jeszcze bardziej utwierdzał to wrażenie. Od pierwszego rzutu oka każdy byłby pewien, że człowiek ten jest stworzony do wielkich przeznaczeń, do władania, do rządzenia, do dowodzenia armiami, że mieszkać w nim musi magnacka pycha, żelazna wola i nienasycone ambicje, potężny charakter. I każdy, kto by tak go ocenił, myliłby się całkowicie. Książę był w istocie najłagodniejszym i najprzeciętniejszym człowiekiem na świecie. Bynajmniej siebie nie cenił wysoko, ambicji zaś nie miał żadnych. Gdy przed kilku laty wskutek jakichś kombinacji politycznych usiłowano wetknąć mu tekę ministra rolnictwa, po kryjomu wyjechał za granicę i siedział tam, póki niebezpieczeństwo nie minęło. Delikatność swą w stosunku do służby we własnych dobrach posuwał tak daleko, że gdy w nocy przywoził kompanię do Horania, wolał własnymi rękami wyłamać zamek od piwnicy niż budzić kogokolwiek w po szukiwaniu klucza. Wydanie kelnerowi zwykłego polecenia już sprawiało mu trudność i zwykle zaczynał je od słów: — Czy pan nie byłby tak łaskaw... Co do namiętności, miał ich dwie: kobiety i libacje “Pod Lutnią". Co do pierwszych słynął z galanterii, szerokiego gestu i niewierności, co do drugich z pedantycznej i entuzjastycznej stałości, z mocnej głowy, serdecznej prostoty i niezmiennej gotowości do płacenia rachunków, byle tylko możliwie przedłużyć wspólne sjesty. Gdy wchodził “Pod Lutnię", wszyscy, zaczynając od portiera, a kończąc na pikolakach, witali go ukłonami, pełnymi szacunku i przyjaźni, i usłużnym meldunkiem: — Jeszcze nikogo nie ma, proszę księcia pana. Albo też: — Już jest pan Tukałło i pan baron, proszę księcia pana. Podobnymi meldunkami witano zresztą i pozostałych “kacerzy okrągłego stołu", dyrektor zaś lokalu, pan Dolmacz, okrągły, czy raczej owalny jegomość w złotych binoklach, mógł udzielić znacznie obszerniejszych informacji. Wiedział dokładnie, co kto robił w ciągu dnia, gdzie jest obecnie, czy przyjdzie, czy nie, gdzie ubiegłej nocy zakończył kulig, z kim był w kinie, czy skończył obraz, czy podpisał umowę na książkę, czy wyjechał, dokąd i na jak długo, słowem wszystko to, czego się od rana zdążył dowiedzieć. Był jakby centralą wiadomości, gdyż każdy, kto w ciągu dnia tu wstąpił lub zatelefonował z pytaniem o jednego z przyjaciół, nie omieszkał jednocześnie powiedzieć paru zdań o innych i o sobie. Toteż gdy Gogo zadzwonił doń, zapytując kto jest, pan Dolmacz oświadczył: — Jest już, proszę pana, tylko książę i dr Muszkat, ale zaraz przyjdą panowie Chochla i Tukałło. — Jak to przyjdą?! Przecież mieli być gdzie indziej! — Tak jest, proszę pana, siedzą jeszcze w Kresowym, ale tam flaki dziś niedobre i pan Tukałło się obraził. Pan baron Irwing będzie po dziesiątej, bo jego wóz stoi przed kinem “Ateny", a pan Kuczymiński właśnie wchodzi. Czy szanownego pana prędko się możemy spodziewać? — Nie wiem. Pewno dziś nie przyjdę. Dziękuję panu. — Moje uszanowanie panu. I pan Dolmacz odłożył słuchawkę, okrągłym ruchem strzepnął nieistniejący pyłek z klapy fraka i ruszył do ostatniej sali w poczuciu dobrze i godnie spełnionego obowiązku. Kuczymiński witał się właśnie z księciem i z Muszkatem, niewyraźnie uśmiechnięty, blady, o niecierpliwych, nerwowych ruchach. Gorzej znosił alkohol od innych i był jeszcze zupełnie roztrzęsiony. Nigdy nie wyróżniał się dobrym zdrowiem. Był mały, szczupły, o zapadniętej klatce piersiowej, już łysiejący mimo niespełna trzydziestki. Mówiąc, gestykulował rękami o długich, pięknych palcach, zdradzających powołanie pianisty. Istotnie, zanim całkowicie poświęcił się pisarstwu, studiował w konserwatorium i rokowano mu nawet dobrą przyszłość. W jego gestykulacji było coś oryginalnego i rzucającego się w oczy. Żaden ruch nie był wykończony, każdy ulegał w środku jakby nagłemu zahamowaniu. Był to jakby projekt, szkic gestu. Mówił zresztą i pisał podobnie. Jego utwory nie zdobyły jeszcze pewnej marki ani dostatecznej popularności. Miał już jednak swoich zdecydowanych zwolenników i takich, którzy odmawiali mu nawet talentu. Do największych entuzjastów twórczości Kuczymińskiego należał dr Mieczysław Muszkat, “Pod Lutnią" zwany Mońkiem, krytyk literacki jednego z wielkich dzienników stołecznych. Był nawet niejako odkrywcą Kuczymińskiego, gdyż po pierwszej jego książce napisał aż cztery — rzecz niebywała — felietony o niej. To postawiło Kuczymińskiego na nogi. Wprawdzie bowiem krytyki Muszkata nie wpływały na poczytność, ale często wzniecały dyskusje prasowe, co zawsze wychodziło książce na korzyść. Muszkat pisał zawile, mętnie, obficie. Lubował się metaforami, przepadał za tworzeniem słów nowych, nowych terminów i określeń, wyławianych skwapliwie z całej najnowszej literatury światowej, żonglowaniem synonimami, wycieczkami po argumenty do psychiatrii, socjologii, filozofii, historii i innych nauk. Przy jego fenomenalnej erudycji i sumienności, ostrożności w sądach posuniętej aż do relatywizmu, którego zresztą był czcicielem, jego krytyki były nie do strawienia dla normalnego, inteligentnego czytelnika. Jak przez dżunglę trzeba było przegryzać się i przedzierać przez powikłane myśli, przez twierdzenia i przeczucia, przez analizy w poszukiwaniu opinii, zdania, przekonania krytyka. Niektórym się zdawało, że je wreszcie wyłowili, inni klęli bezpłodną przemądrzałość, sięganie lewą ręką do prawej kieszeni, umyślne niezrozumialstwo i szafowanie “izmami". Muszkat wiedział o tym i martwił się szczerze z tego powodu, lecz inaczej pisać nie umiał. W mowie za to odznaczał się jasnością, przejrzystością i doskonałą soczystą polszczyzną, dziwnie nie licującą z jego supersemickim wyglądem, z grubymi wargami, mięsistym nosem, kara kułowo wijącymi się czarnymi włosami i z oleistymi oczami w czerwo nych obwódkach, spoglądającymi trzeźwo spoza grubych szkieł w rogo wej oprawie. Bardzo zamożny, prowadził podobno świetnie swoje interesy i odznaczał *«ę wybitnym skąpstwem. Nikt nigdy nie widział go płacącego rachunek “Pod Lutnią11 czy w innej knajpie. Słynął za to z usłużności i uczynności, posuniętej aż do granic żenujących. — Szumnie wczoraj zafajdaniliśmy się — nerwowo mówił Kuczy miński — to już doprawdy!... Przyniesiono mu duży kufel piwa. Chciwie przypiął się doń i odstawił do połowy wypróżniony. — Zaraz ci będzie lepiej — zauważył dobrotliwie Załucki. — Kto wczoraj Pupsa odwiózł do domu?... Zalana była w pestkę. — Zdaje się Drozd, w każdym razie coś tam... — Nie pracowałeś? — Skądże — żachnął się Kuczymiński. — Przed godziną wygramoliłem się z łóżka. Cały dzień czytałem gazety. Nie cierpię gazet w łóżku. Papier, płótno, szeleści. Suche takie. Wyrzucam, wyrzucam, naokoło sterty. Widok przeraźliwy. I ta demagogia. Aż wstyd. Czy wiecie, że ja się brzydzę prasą? Boję się. Muszę wiedzieć, fakty, fakty, fakty. Świat pełen faktów. Zaraz, miałem myśl... Aha. Nie ma rzeczywistości, została zasypana faktami, fakcikami, zdarzeniami, sypkimi, oderwanymi... Panie, jeszcze piwo! — Czas przetoczy się po faktach, ubije je, zwiąże w całość i oto masz rzeczywistość. Warstwa na warstwie. Rzeczywistość dni, lat, epok — powiedział Muszkat. — Rzeczywistość doraźna, złapana na migawkę musi być zawsze ruchliwa, gdyż właśnie się tworzy. Kuczymiński spojrzał nań z niechęcią. — Czytałem twój dzisiejszy felieton. — Nie podobał ci się? — To żadne określenie. Zirytował! Czy cię zmusili w redakcji? Ty tego czuć nie możesz. Nie jestem za Ładą-Czerskim, ale ta jego powieść ma grunt! Rozumiesz, grunt w optymizmie. A ty z pesymizmem jedziesz i jedziesz. — Smutna książka. Nie lubię takich — zauważył Załucki. — I to porównanie z Zolą! Rozłupujesz włos na cztery części, a nie widzisz, że tam jest drugi nurt podskórny, nieświadomy. Sam autor pewno o tym nie wie, ale twój obowiązek. To są krytycy, psiakrew. Jedni w kolumnadach dogmatów, owinięci w togi i w końskich okularach, ani w prawo, ani w lewo i łaskawie rozdają stopnie, przymierzając wszystko do starych kopyt. Niech nie pasuje, rozdzierają szaty. Drudzy, jak Moniek, po wertepach mozolnie łażą, zbierając etykietki niczym kwiatki do wianuszka. O, znalazł surrealizm, przymierza. O, zerwał irracjonalizm, czy pasuje? Tu znalazł krawat George'a, tu guzik od portek Szołochowa, tu skarpetkę Hamsuna, tu gacie Prousta — i oto Jeremi Kuczymiński ubrany. Jeszcze mu przypiąć piórko wyrwane z lewego skrzydła ekspresjonistów i cacy, cacy tralla lalla... Skaczą zadowoleni. Facet gotów. Teraz już wiadomo co, i chociażby nie wiem co i jak później, już żadną siłą nie pozbędzie się tych gaci, piórek, wianuszków, skarpetek. Przylepili, psia ich mać. — Jeszcze nie mogę pojąć, o co ci chodzi — spokojnie odezwał się Muszkat. — O Ładę-Czerskiego. — Że Zamknięta ulica nie jest podobna do jego dawniejszych utworów? — Oczywiście. — Więc przeczytałeś mnie nieuważnie. — Najuważniej. Wypisałeś same bzdury. Bo już masz swoje szufladki. Otrzymujesz do recenzji książkę Łady. Aha, mam tu jego szufladkę, a na szufladce etykietka. Cóż za fajdaństwo. — Więc uważasz, że za mało pochwaliłem Zamkniętą ulicę? — Uważam, żeś nie o niej napisał. — Na to się nie zgodzę — po chwili wahania odpowiedział Muszkat. — Napisałeś o autorze. O autorze takim, jakiego sobie urobiłeś w swej wyobraźni. A ta zafajdana ulica tak się ma do tego obrazu jak pies do wiązki siana. — Mówmy ściśle. Podoba ci się? — Ani tak, ani nie. Ale jest ciekawa. Dla Łady w każdym razie nowa. Zaskakująca. Po jubileuszu! Cóż u licha, nie rozumiesz tego? — Być może masz rację. Zresztą napomknąłem o tym, a jeżeli chodzi o prawdę, książka napisana jest niechlujnie. Kompozycja przeciążona, niektóre fragmenty rozrosły się tak, że zaciemniają całość. Istne nowotwory. Na przykład ta wizyta w krochmalni. Kuczymiński zamachał rękami. - — Człowieku! Nie bronię Łady, tylko napadam na ciebie! Dyskusję przerwało nadejście Strąkowskiego. Najmłodszy w tym gronie, bo zaledwie pełnoletni, był tu ulubieńcem wszystkich bez wyjątku. Duży wdzięk i niemal dziecięca uroda przyczyniały się do tego na równi z jego dużym talentem poetyckim. Po wczorajszym wyglądał żałośnie. Okazało się, że nie spał wcale. Pisał. — Napisałem bardzo dobrą rzecz. Wiem, że dobrą, bo tak płakałem,.. Dajcie mi piwa, bo umrę. — A możebyś lepiej wermutu się napił? — troskliwie zapytał Załucki. — Nie wiem, jak chcesz. — Wiersz? — zainteresował się Muszkat. — Tak, cudo. Rozumiecie, łzy przesłaniały mi klawiaturę maszyny. Zrywam się po chustkę i nim doszedłem do szafy, rodzi się nowe słowo, nowy zwrot. No, odkrycie! A we łbie karuzele i te nudności. Brr... Czemu macie takie posępne gęby?... — Jeszcze nie piliśmy — wyjaśnił Kuczymiński. — Masz to przy sobie? — Mam — sięgnął do kieszeni. Kuczymiński zawołał: — Nie, nie! Później. Teraz szkoda. — Masz rację — przyznał Muszkat. — Niech już dadzą tej wódki. Podczas gdy Załucki konferował z kelnerem, Strąkowski mówił półgłosem: — ... i psalm blaszanym szelestem szeptały liście palm... Nic nie pracowałem nad tym. Samo tryskało, płynęło. Płakało ze mnie. Słowa jak łzy... Śmierdzi ten wermut, psia krew! Dajcie wódki. Patrzcie, idzie Drozd i prowadzi Trzy Świnki. Co za pomysł! — Ostatecznie to nic nie szkodzi — zauważył pojednawczo Załucki. — Nie, trzeba je spławić. Zafajdanią nam cały wieczór — skrzywił się Kuczymiński. — Cały kurnik — mruknął Muszkat. Okazało się, że niebezpieczeństwo było niegroźne, a w każdym razie szybko przemijające. Trzy Świnki oświadczyły, że wpadły tylko na chwilę, gdyż idą na jakieś prywatne przyjęcie. Były to trzy siostry, panny Wieloryskie, niebrzydkie i zalotne. Najstarsza była już skończoną architektką, dwie młodsze studiowały w Akademii Sztuk Pięknych, jedna rzeźbę, druga malarstwo. Przezwisko swe zawdzięczały w równej bodaj mierze popularnej piosence o trzech świnkach, jak i trybowi swego życia. Córki dobrej ziemiańskiej rodziny, zubożałej wprawdzie, lecz zaszczyconej dziewięciopałkową koroną w herbie, na warszawskim gruncie prowadziły się aż nazbyt swobodnie, nie licząc się wcale z opinią. Brawurowały nawet cynizmem i z humorem powtarzały dowcip Polaskiego, że opracowują wielką “Monografię garsonier warszawskich". Ci, co bliżej je znali, a nie było ich mało, mieli podstawę twierdzić, że chociaż zebrały już bardzo dużo materiałów do tego dzieła, gorliwość ich w dalszych poszukiwaniach bynajmniej nie osłabła. W gruncie rzeczy nie były to złe dziewczyny i w innych warunkach na pewno nie zarobiłyby na swoje przezwisko. Wychowane jednak w klasztornym rygorze, który usuwając wszelkie pokusy, nie pozwala rozwinąć się hamulcom moralnym, z chwilą gdy znalazły się bez opieki i nadzoru, zanurzały się aż po uszy w tym, co zdawało się im życiem bujnym, barwnym i nieskrępowanym. Zycie to nie przekraczało wprawdzie odcinka między nocnym dancingiem a garsonierą, ale dla Trzech Świnek było wszystkim. O ile bowiem po trzeźwemu lubiły dużo mówić, każda o swojej sztuce, o tyle nad ranem stawały się obojętne dla wszelkich sztuk z wyjątkiem sztuki życia. Stanowiły przy tym rodzaj spółdzielni, cedując sobie wzajemnie przyjaciół krótkoterminowych, o których nie kłóciły się nigdy. Z wszystkimi prawie bez wyjątku kacerzami okrągłego stołu, czyli z szatanami, były na stopie zupełnej poufałości i miały do tego dostateczne podstawy. — Trzy Świnki! — komplementował je Tukałło. — Jesteście najwygodniejszymi bydlątkami w naszej szerokości geograficznej. Nie lubiono tylko, gdy przychodziły “Pod Lutnię". Tu kobiety nie były życzliwie widziane, z wyjątkiem Jolanty Horoszczańskiej, którą tolerowano od czasu do czasu. Napełniły salkę śmiechem, swoją żywotnością i kobiecością, opowiedziały kilka plotek, kilka dowcipów zebranych w ciągu dnia po kawiarniach i wyniosły się, zapowiadając, że przyjdą do Moulin Rouge. W drzwiach rozminęły się z Chochlą i Tukałłą. — Noga moja nie postanie więcej w tym kresowym kuble od pomyj — grzmiał Tukałło na powitanie. — Takie flaki dać człowiekowi, który od rana o niczym innym nie marzył. Nakarmili mnie goryczą. Jadł kto z was gorzkie flaki?... Rzecz na pozór nie do uwierzenia. I w dodatku spotkaliśmy tam Tinę Dabermann. — Była z jakimś okropnym typem — zachichotał z zadowoleniem Chochla. — Speszyła się strasznie. A on, wiecie, z taką kurzą szyjką. W kąciku siedzą, jak dwa szczurki. Cha, cha, cha... Byli już obaj ożywieni, oskrobani z rdzy wczorajszej pijatyki. — Aleście tam siedzieli — z wyrzutem powiedział Załucki. — Wypiliśmy po mierzawcu — przyznał się Tukałło. — Wyszlibyśmy też wcześniej, ale Tina była tak nieszczęśliwa z powodu naszej obecności, że baliśmy się wyjść, by nagłe szczęście jej nie zabiło. Hej, panie Dolmacz! Jest tu gdzie dyrektor, to jajko wielkanocne ichtiozaura? Ostatnie słowa wypowiedział wprost do dyrektora Dolmacza, który stał nad nim z jadłospisem w ręku i z całą powagą powiedział teraz: — Jestem, proszę szanownego pana. — Ach, co za miłe spotkanie — wyciągnął doń rękę Tukałło. — Przede wszystkim muszę pana w imieniu doktora Muszkata zapytać, czy determinizm paliatywny w kategoriach absolutu antycypuje w apercepcji aspektów retrospektywnych, respective przekrojów horyzontalnych introspekcji formikularnej antynomii fekalnych, i jeżeli tak, to dlaczego? — Bo tak już jest, proszę szanownego pana — z rezygnacją rozłożył tłuste rączki dyrektor, jakby ubolewając nad tym, że nic tu poradzić nie może. — Bardzo pan to subtelnie zdefiniował — poważnie przyznał Tukałło. — A teraz, czy może pan zamówić dla mnie w kuchni większą porcję fantasmagorii efemerydalnej z kartoflami a la Pumpernickel? — Oczywiście, proszę pana — odpowiedział niewzruszenie Dolmacz i zwracając się półgłosem do stojącego za nim kelnera, wydał dyspozycję: — Panu Tukalle bamba jasnego w cienkim szkle i kotleciki baranie średnio wysmażone, albo czekaj pan... Lepiej będzie dać szaszłyk z wątróbek gęsich z ryżem. Jazda. Przy stole, pod wpływem humoru Tukałły i wypitych pierwszych kieliszków wódki, nastrój zaczął się poprawiać. Ustawało skrzypienie głosów, ręce poruszały się sprawniej, urywane zdania zaokrąglały się, wpadały w rytm, stawały się rozmową. Drozd, który świeżo wrócił z Londynu, gdzie miał swój autorecital, zachwycał się limerykami, czyli typem pięciowierszowych fraszek bardzo popularnych w Anglii. Z obecnych, jak się okazało, tylko Muszkat znał się na tym i natychmiast wyrecytował kilka limeryków, opartych na grze słów, nieoczekiwanych rymach i na czystym nonsensie tak charakterystycznym dla humoru angielskiego. Zainteresowali się tym wszyscy i Kuczymiński spróbował zacząć limeryk polski: — “Raz ras rasowych pełen kras... — “Za szynkwas po kwas kwaśny wlazł — dodał Chochla. Strąkowski dorzucił: — “A pewne Tukałło — “Ogromnie się zdumiałło... — Piąty wiersz — wyjaśnił Drozd — musi rymować z pierwszymi. — Więc dajmy na to — zakończył Tukałło: — “Że ktoś dla kwasu znalazł czas". — Lepiej będzie — zaproponował Muszkat: — “Tout passe, tout casse, tout lasse". — Albo — poprawił Drozd: — “O, Donnerwetter! Was ist das?!"... — Czekajcie, wykombinowałem coś naśladującego angielski! — zawołał Strąkowski. — Słuchamy! “Żdziś Chochla wodą struty był I twarz w kolczaste druty wbił A pewien lord rabin Rzekł do kilku hrabin But he is always beautiful". — Dlaczego wymawiasz “fył", kiedy po angielsku mówi się “fuł"? — zaoponował Drozd. — To nie ja wymawiam, tylko lord rabin. Wyobraźmy sobie, że jako lord mówi po angielsku, a jako rabin źle wymawia. Zabawa się podobała. Natychmiast złożono nowy limeryk na Muszkata: “W Warszawie mieszkał pewien Muszkat Pisarzy i poetów dusz kat A jego ciotka hurysa Tak pokochała tygrysa, Że co dzień brała go do łóżka". Posypały się dalsze limeryki. Kelnerzy napełniali wypróżnione kieliszki. Humory poprawiły się znacznie, umysły pracowały sprawniej. Raz po raz strzelały dowcipy, aforyzmy, trafne uwagi, cięte określenia. Rozmowa zeszła na temat przekładów na języki obce. Ali Baba był zdania, że Kuczymiński, a zwłaszcza Polaski przez niedbalstwo nie starają się o tłumaczenie swych książek na francuski, angielski i niemiecki. Muszkat szeregiem przykładów udowodnił, że ich powieści mogłyby liczyć za granicą na powodzenie, gdyż tamtejsi pisarze zyskują je, bynajmniej nie dystansując polskich pisarzy poziomem ani tematyką, ani artyzmem. — Chodzi o coś innego — powiedział Drozd. — Tamtejsi wydawcy i krytycy są zrażeni do literatury polskiej. Polską książkę biorą do rąk z nieufnością. A to zasługa naszej propagandy. Ludzie na zachodzie nie znoszą patosu, nie znoszą skomplikowanego stylu. Umieją już myśleć w sposób prosty i w takiż sposób wyrażać swoje myśli. A czym ich czę towano?... Pakowano setki tysięcy w beznadziejny pomysł nauczenia ich czytania Wyspiańskiego, Żeromskiego, Króla Ducha, Dziadów, literatury popowstaniowej, która już przez samo swoje cierpiętnictwo była ich duchowi obca. , — Obcość nie przeszkadza — zauważył Muszkat. — Cóż może być na Zachodzie bardziej obce niż Tołstoj czy Dostojewski, a przecie obaj przeszli przez Europę potężnymi falami. — Przeszli! — podkreślił Kuczymiński. — Nie zostali. A poza tym to już była kompletna egzotyka. Rozpaliła się namiętna dyskusja, która stopniowo przeszła znów na temat krytyki literackiej. Roztrząsano właśnie zagadnienie, komu jest potrzebna krytyka: czytelnikowi — jako przewodnik po utworze, czy twórcy — jako lekcja, gdy do stolika przysiadł się Łada-Czerski. Przyszedł umyślnie, by spotkać Muszkata i podziękować mu za obszerną recenzję. Mały, siwy i korpulentny, przypominał zewnętrznie Jerzego Clemenceau. Z przykrótkich rękawów marynarki wystawały postrzępione mankiety koszuli... Krzywo zawiązany krawat i zniszczone ubranie nadawały mu zaniedbany, nieświeży wygląd. “Pod Lutnią" nie bywał częstym gościem, a chociaż z niektórymi pozostawał w dobrych stosunkach, różnice wieku i trybu życia nie sprzyjały zbliżeniu. Łada-Czerski był żonaty, miał kilkoro dorastających dzieci i przy umiarkowanym powodzeniu swoich powieści musiał dużo pisać, by nastarczyć pieniędzy na domowe wydatki. W kołach literackich traktowano go z pobłażliwym lekceważeniem, chociaż nie odmawiano mu talentu. Przyszedł już trochę zawiany, wielomówny i skłonny do zwierzeń. Krytykę Muszkata brał za dobrą monetę, a może tylko udawał, w chęci zapewnienia sobie następnej nie gorszej. O swej książce wyrażał się z rezygnacją. — Zdaję sobie sprawę z jej braków — mówił nerwowo, spoglądając niepewnie po twarzach obecnych. — Są tam duże niedociągnięcia, łatwizny, rzeczy puszczone. Ale, moi drodzy, nie pretenduję do doskonałości. Od dawna pożegnałem się z myślą o niej. Uśmiechnął się ze smutkiem. — Kiedyś, przed dwudziestu paru laty, ambicje, marzenia, wiara w siebie!... W dalekiej perspektywie Nagroda Nobla, ba, czego tam nie było. Ale życie, życie... — Podobała mi się twoja książka — sucho odezwał się Kuczymiński. — To jest dobra książka. — Czytałeś? — Tak. Uważam ją za najlepszą z twoich. Łada zaśmiał się mile dotknięty. — To jeszcze nie komplement. Ale cieszę się, bo jednak chcę pisać coraz lepiej i wiem, że piszę coraz lepiej. Doświadczenie, rutyna, chociażby to. Może potrafiłbym dać coś naprawdę dobrego, gdybym żył w waszych warunkach. Ale nie wtedy, gdy człowiekowi dudni od rana w uszach od kłótni w kuchni, gdy musi oddychać odorami prania czy znosić ustawiczny smród gotowanych kalafiorów lub przysmażonej cebuli. To jest życie rodzinne. Was nic nie zmusza do przyglądania się krostowatej kuchcie, do słuchania przez drzwi gderliwych tyrad zapracowanej kobiety i do człapania jej pantofli. Wam nie zabierają przygotowanych korekt do zapakowania narciarskich butów. W niedzielne popołudnie nikt was nie zmusza do wysłuchiwania dowcipów kochanych gości o nagniotkach i o brudnych skarpetkach. Wstrząsnął się i wypił duszkiem kieliszek. — Nie wolno artyście dotknąć tej grząskiej małomieszczańskości — mówił ponuro. — Wystarczy raz jej dotknąć stopą, a wciągnie człowieka, pochłonie, i nie ma żadnej nadziei i ratunku. Nie, nie tylko obowiązki, ale i uczucia... Kiedy przed laty żeniłem się, nieboszczyk Wilhelm Rudzki, który darzył mnie, smarkacza podówczas, przyjaźnią i poparciem, mówił: — Unikaj intelektualistek! Nic groźniejszego dla artysty, jak kobieta wtrącająca się do jego twórczości. Wpływ jej zawsze będzie fatalny. Szukaj gęsi, szukaj mieszczki, szukaj kury domowej. Będzie gąbką na szarzyznę i codzienność, a zostawi cię samego w świecie ducha. Pamiętaj, że artysta musi być samotny. Gdy do regionów Sztuki wpuści swoją kobietę, zamieni je w kojec. Zaśmiał się ironicznie. — Nie brał pod uwagę jednej rzeczy ten mądry Rudzki. Nie przewidział tego, że z ojca trudno jest wzlecieć do regionów Sztuki. — Wilhelm Rudzki! — wydął wargi Tukałło. — Cóż Wilhelm Rudzki?... Była to beczka truizmów. Stragan z dewocjonaliami, detaliczna wyprzedaż katechizmów na wszystkie okoliczności życia, sennik egipski, podręcznik dobrego tonu dla wstydzących się żebrać, tuba dydaktyczna i w ogóle śmierdziel. — Norwid pisał i malował w najfatalniejszych warunkach materialnych — zauważył Strąkowski. — Ale nie w moralnych, nie w moralnych — podchwycił Łada. — Owszem — zaprzeczył rzeczowo Muszkat. — Jakże można nie brać pod uwagę tych okoliczności... — Boże, teraz ten z Norwidem. On nas przepiłuje — jęknął Tukałło. Zresztą w ogóle nastrój zepsuł się. Przykre wyznania Łady zepsuły wszystkim humor. Siedzieli skwaszeni. Wreszcie Załucki wpadł na szczęśliwy pomysł. — No, Jasiu — zwrócił się do Strąkowskiego — miałeś przeczytać nam ten nowy wiersz. — A tak, tak — ożywił się Strąkowski. — Jeżeli tylko chcecie... Spojrzał pytająco po twarzach przyjaciół. Wszyscy chcieli. Tylko Chochla powiedział: — Świetny sposób spędzenia czasu. Najpierw ty przeczytasz swój wiersz, potem Moniek kilka swoich recenzji, potem Jeremi i pan Łada-Czerski na zmianę swoje powieści i tak spędzimy czas miło i pożytecznie. — Dajże spokój, niech czyta — odezwał się Drozd. Łada śmiał się cichutko i dyskretnie, a Strąkowski wzruszył ramionami. — Wcale się nie narzucam. — No już czytaj, czytaj — łaskawie zgodził się Chochla. Strąkowski wyjął rękopis i zaczął czytać. Przysunęli się, pochylone głowy znieruchomiały. Miał głos cichy, melodyjny, o przejrzystym, szklanym brzmieniu. Wiersz istotnie był piękny. Już pierwsza strofa wzięła słuchających niespodziewaną plastyką obrazu i oryginalnością skojarzeń. Dziewczyna kąpiąca się w jeziorze o wschodzie słońca, kąpiąca się w błękicie wody i w purpurowej zorzy, jasna, prześwietlana, bezgrzeszna i nieziemska, nawet od marzeń wolna. I młody rybak, zakochany, wpatrzony, rozkoszujący się nieosiągalnością swych pragnień... Nie o treść zresztą chodziło. Trudno ją było ze słów wyłowić. Wiersz ledwie dotykał konturów rzeczywistości. Był cały różową mgłą, zgęszczającą się miejscami w jakieś półrealne kształty, muzyką smug i nawrotów, ciepłych prądów wzbierających aż do żaru, pogodnych dźwięków przechodzących w burzę namiętnych słów. Słuchali w skupieniu, zasugestionowani, opanowani wzruszeniem, po. konani pięknem. Tukałło wysunął dolną wargę, Załucki zastygł w półuśmiechu. Kuczymiński miał w oczach łzy. Strąkowski skończył i drżącymi rękoma składał arkusiki papieru. — Genialne — cicho powiedział Drozd. — Co za talent — szepnął Łada. — Nie napisałeś jeszcze nic równie dobrego — z przekonaniem odezwał się Muszkat. — Winszuję ci, Janku. Strąkowski stopniowo odzyskiwał równowagę. Jego chłopięca twarz rozjaśniła się szczerą radością. — Naprawdę to takie dobre? Powiedzcie, naprawdę? — pytał. — Świetne — zapewnił Muszkat. — Daj mi to od razu. Pójdzie do niedzielnego numeru. Wyciągnął rękę po manuskrypt, ale Strąkowski potrząsnął głową. — Nie, nie będę tego drukował. — Oszalałeś? Dlaczego? — zawołał Chochla. Strąkowski przymknął oczy. — Może kiedyś... Ale nie pisałem tego do druku. To jest dla kogoś... — Do sztambucha? — zapytał Łada. — Mniej więcej. — Strasznieś nas zaintrygował! — z udanym zaciekawieniem powiedział Tukałło. — Gubimy się w domysłach. Hej, bracia! Któż odgadnąć może, komu ten młody poeta w hołdzie u stóp złoży wytwór swego ducha? Strąkowski zaczerwienił się. — Przestań, Sewer. — Przeczytaj to jej przez telefon — zaśmiał się Chochla. — Jeżeli już śpi, to Gogo powtórzy jej to jutro przy śniadaniu. — Jesteś świnią — skrzywił się Strąkowski. — A ty jesteś tym rybakiem z twego wiersza. Kate się kąpie, a Jas z wędką w ręku podgląda. Cha... cha... Tylko żeś nie widział jej nigdy w jeziorze. Najwyżej w wannie, i to przez dziurkę od klucza. — Uspokójcie to tłuste zwierzę, bo je zabiję — warknął Strąkowski. — Czy wiecie, co to jest wędka? — zapytał Tukałło. — No? — zaciekawił się Ali Baba. — Wędka to na jednym końcu robaczek, a na drugim głuptaczek. No, ale sądzę, że ten wiersz należy oblać czymś szlachetniejszym, jak myślisz, Ali Baba? — Naturalnie — ze zwykłą gotowością zgodził się Załucki. — Może koniak? — Dla Strąkowskiego nie radzę — powiedział Chochla. — Ze względu na jego wiek i na adresatkę jego westchnień raczej dać mu “Liebfraumilch". — Bardzo dowcipne — żachnął się Strąkowski. Łada rozbawiony zapytał: — Niechże się i ja dowiem, kto jest ową adresatką! Widzę, że jest to tajemnica publiczna. — Może pan zapytać nawet tutejszego portiera albo gazeciarza na rogu — zapewnił go Chochla. — Każdy panu powie, do kogo cholewki Imali ten młodzieniec. — Cóż za wyrażenie! — zgorszył się estetyczny Muszkat. — Cholewki! — Chodzi o panią Kate — wyjaśnił Załucki. — Ach, o tę piękną blondynkę? To zdaje się żona pana Zudry? — Tak. — Wspaniała. Widziałem ją z wami na wernisażu. Ma szczęście ten Zudra. Czym on się właściwie zajmuje? — Nie wiem — potrząsnął głową Załucki. — Jest zamożny. Ma jakieś dochody i z tego żyją — wyjaśnił Kuczymiński. — Słyszałem, że zakłada jakiś tygodnik. Nawet wspominał mi o tym. Muszkat machnął ręką. — Nic on nie założy. — Dlaczego? — Bo to słomiany ogień. — Po prostu Gogo to leń — oświadczył Drozd. — Lubię go, jest miły, ale leń, psia krew. — Od dawna — odezwał się Tukałło — z oburzeniem patrzę na to, że Gogo nic nie robi. Przyjęto to ogólnym śmiechem. — Cóż was tak ubawiło? — udał oburzenie Tukałło. — Co za niestosowne śmieszki? — Bo sam przecież jesteś największym, monstrualnym, frenetycznym, stuprocentowym leniem — zawołał Chochla. Tukałło zmierzył go karcącym spojrzeniem. — O ile się nie mylę, robisz jakieś aluzje, a nawet z lekka podajesz w wątpliwość moją pracowitość. — Zgadłeś. — Więc jesteś osłem. Przykro mi podać ci to do wiadomości, ale jesteś osłem. Ja należę do najpracowitszych ludzi w Polsce. Tak, najpracowitszych. Czy ty możesz sobie w ogóle wyobrazić, ile codziennego twardego i żmudnego wysiłku kosztuje mnie to, żeby nic nie robić?... To najcięższa praca. Zmaganie się z własną naturą, która pcha mnie do czynu. Ale gdzież jest ten koniak?... — Już niosą. — Otóż między Gogiem i mną jest olbrzymia różnica. Olbrzymia. Gogo wierzy w to, jak i wy, jak i wszystkie fajdany na świecie, że praca jest potrzebna, że stanowić powinna treść, a nawet cel życia. Gdyby ludzkości odebrano pracę, w tydzień wszyscy powiesiliby się, czego zresztą im życzę z całego serca. — Tylko nie ja — zastrzegł się Łada. — Każdemu się tak zdaje — odpowiedział Tukałło. — Chcesz odpocząć, ale to co innego, by odpocząć po pracy. Właśnie po pracy. Ludzie skazani przez majątek na nieróbstwo wynajdują sobie tysiące zajęć, które bezwiednie podnoszą do rangi pracy. Czyż myślicie, że dla takich osób wizyty, przyjęcia, polowania, bale, tenis czy golf nie są pracą?... Uważają celebrowanie tego wszystkiego za swój obowiązek, a zatem to jest praca. I nie widzą głębszej różnicy między, powiedzmy, froterowaniem podłóg a tańczeniem. — Owszem — wtrącił Kuczymiński. — Czynnik zadowolenia! — Względny. Froter równie dobrze może kochać swoją pracę jak balujący jegomość nienawidzić tańczenia. Pracujesz przecie, piszesz i daje ci to zadowolenie. A snob literacki, który całymi latami leży na kanapie do góry brzuchem i czyta, bo uważa za swój obowiązek czytać wszystko, ziewa z nudów nad twoimi utworami i klnie słowo drukowane. Rzecz względna. — No dobrze — zgodził się Załucki — ale z tego, co mówisz, wynika tylko to, że praca czy namiastki pracy są dla człowieka koniecznością. — Aldous Huxley — zauważył Muszkat — nie bez słuszności nazywa pracę najpowszechniejszym narkotykiem. — Zapewne — przyznał Tukałło. — To narkotyk lub przynajmniej środek zapobiegawczy. Człowiek, który by nic nie robił, musiałby myśleć! Nic, tylko myśleć. A myślenie nie jest łatwym zajęciem ani bezpiecznym. Najmniej wytrzymali szybko uciekają od pracy spisywania swych myśli. Daje im to ulgę już przez to, że ograniczyć muszą ich zasięg do pewnych tematów. To filozofowie, pisarze, uczeni. Nieco mocniejsi gardzą podobnymi zabiegami i palą sobie w łeb lub wieszają się na własnych szelkach. Najwytrwalsi kończą pogodnie w domach wariatów. — I cóż wybrałeś dla siebie: Tworki czy Kulparków? — poważnie zapytał Chochla. — Coś w tym guście — skinął głową Tukałło — bo wasze towarzystwo... Do stołu przysiadł się cioteczny brat Załuckiego, hrabia Rokieński, który nie pomijał żadnej okazji spędzenia wieczoru z nimi, ilekroć wpadał do Warszawy. Czarne, płonące oczy i łopaciasta, również czarna broda, gęsto przetykana srebrnymi nitkami, wysokie czoło i ręce o karykaturalnie długich palcach składały się na powierzchowność dziwną i niesamowitą. Rokieński pasjonował się okultyzmem. Wydał nawet pod pseudonimem jakąś broszurę o upiorach, urządzał seansy spirystyczne, prowadził tak zwaną korespondencję telepatyczną z jakimś Grekiem w Salonikach i od czasu do czasu wysyłał mu pieniądze, ku zmartwieniu żony nie drogą telepatyczną, lecz pocztą. Tukałło, Polaski, Chochla i inni opowiadali Rokieńskiemu nieprawdopodobne bzdury z rzekomych przeżyć własnych w interesującej go dziedzinie. Wszystko brał za dobrą monetę, a niektóre zdarzenia skrupulatnie zapisywał w notesie. Na jawne kpiny jednak w stosunku do niego nie można sobie było pozwolić. Wprost emanował szlachetną powagą i był zupełnie pozbawiony zmysłu humoru. Natomiast namiętnie lubił dyskusję. Miał pasję nawracania i każdy sprzeciw cieszył go bardzo, dając pole do szerokiego omawiania ulubionych tematów. I teraz, zaraz po powitaniach, powiedział: — Umyślnie przyjechałem do Warszawy, by zaprotokółować fenomenalne zdarzenie, którego prawie byłem świadkiem. — Cóż to za zdarzenie? — Objaw niesłychanie interesujący, a tym ciekawszy, że wywołany przez człowieka, który moim zdaniem, przynajmniej dotychczas, nie ujawniał żadnych właściwości mediumicznych. Mówię o moim szwagrze, Dodenhoffie. — Słuchamy, słuchamy. — Otóż Dodenhoff przyjechał do mnie przed tygodniem. Gościnne pokoje są w lewym skrzydle i tam zamieszkał, a trzeba panom wiedzieć, że lewe skrzydło pałacu wybudowane zostało na miejscu, gdzie w końcu siedemnastego wieku zamordowany został przez swego stajennego Maciej Rokieński. Otóż nie ulega wątpliwości, że duch zamordowanego ukazywał się kilkakrotnie różnym osobom. Sam, niestety, nie widziałem go, ale i ja słyszałem kroki na korytarzu i trzaskanie drzwiami. Mój szwagier, jak większość ludzi o nerwach niewrażliwych, człowiek zresztą dość powierzchowny, nie chciał wierzyć. — I duch go nastraszył? — zapytał Chochla. — Tak, ale nie o to chodzi. To było do przewidzenia. Otóż mój szwagier położył się o dziesiątej dwadzieścia. Pamięta to doskonale, bo przekręcając kontakt spojrzał na zegarek. Po chwili zasnął. Obudził go nagły hałas. Otworzył oczy i wprawdzie nic nie zobaczył, bo w pokoju panowała zupełna ciemność, ale wyczuł przesuwający się środkiem jakiś kształt. Ogarnęło go wręcz paraliżujące przerażenie. Nie mógł dosłownie poruszyć się. Zrozumiał, że jeżeli nie wyciągnie ręki do kontaktu i nie zapali światła, stanie się coś strasznego, a tu zdrętwiałe ręce nie były zdolne do najmniejszego ruchu. Wówczas nieludzki lęk, jak sądzę, właśnie lęk doprowadzony do szczytowego napięcia, stokrotnie wzmocnił jego wolę, skoncentrował pragnienie, a jedynym jego pragnieniem było: niech zapali się światło! — I co? — No i wyobraźcie sobie panowie — triumfalnie zakończył Rokieński — żarówka zapaliła się sama! Powiódł wzrokiem po obecnych. Wszyscy milczeli. — Siłą pragnienia zapalił lampę! — dodał, gotując się do ataku, gdyby spotkał się z niedowierzaniem. Nikt jednak nie powiedział ani słowa. Po dłuższej pauzie Tukałło skinął głową. — Tak, to najlepszy sposób. Ja sam nigdy inaczej elektryczności nie zapalam. Pierwszy parsknął śmiechem Załucki, za nim poszli inni. Drozd aż położył się na stole, wywracając kieliszek. Rokieński przeczekał burzę śmiechu. Nie był bynajmniej speszony, tylko urażony. — Panowie już zdaje się za wiele pili — powiedział karcąco. — Wybaczcie, że nie dotrzymam wam dłużej towarzystwa. Pożegnał się z ostentacyjnym chłodem i wyszedł. — Doskonale wiem, dlaczego Dodenhoff mu to zmyślił — odezwał się Załucki. — Cały sekret na tym polega, że gościnne pokoje w Rokieni są piekielnie zimne. Po prostu chciał się przenieść na piętro. — Szkoda, że poszedł — westchnął Tukałło. — Przewiduję dalszy ciąg tego niesamowitego zdarzenia. Mianowicie duch, niemile zaskoczony nagłym oświetleniem, rzucił się na kontakt i zgasił lampę, na to Dodenhoff znowu koncentruje wolę, na to duch znowu gasi i znów obaj jeszcze go raz! Widząc, że niewiele wskóra, upiór wreszcie niknie z piekielnym jękiem, a Dodenhoff wysiłkiem woli zwycięsko gasi sam lampę. Wywiązała się krótka dyskusja na temat spirytyzmu. Rokieński nie miał racji podejrzewając ich o podchmielenie. Przeciwnie, umysły się rozjaśniły, określenia nabrały ścisłości, definicje ciętej trafności. Ze spirytyzmu rozmowa przeszła na Conan Doyle'a i jego zainteresowania w tej dziedzinie, na korelacje tych zainteresowań ze stworzeniem typu literatury detektywistycznej, a wreszcie wywołała długą tyradę Kuczymińskiego w związku z tym, że Conan Doyle, znany masom i lekceważony przez krytykę jako twórca Sherlocka Holmesa, przede wszystkim był autorem dobrych i gruntownych powieści historycznych. — Ach, ten popęd do szufladkowania! — mówił. — Ta potrzeba wyszukiwania najprymitywniejszych etykietek. Sprawia to, że jedna postać z powieści zabija autora, wytwarza i utrwala o nim najbłędniejsze sądy. Zapytajcie pierwszego lepszego bubka o Wellsa, a usłyszycie: — Wells?... To Człowiek niewidzialny. Oto powiew działalności Mońka i jego fakultetu. — Albo dowód, że popularność zyskują te utwory i te postacie, które autor obdarzył największą sugestywnością — odpowiedział Muszkat. — Oczywiście — przyznał Strąkowski. — Najsugestywniejszą posta cią będzie ta, z którą autor się utożsamia. Przytaczano przykłady. Rozmowa rozbijała się raz po raz, by znowu stać się ogólną. Po jedenastej przyszedł Irwing. W pierwszej sali spotkał dyrektora Dolmacza i zapytał go: — Czy ja wczoraj od pana nie brałem pieniędzy? — Pan baron? Wczoraj?... Nie, panie baronie, ale jeżeli mogę słu żyć, to zaraz każę..., — Nie, nie. Tylko nie pamiętam i chciałem sprawdzić. Dziękuję panu. Sprawa wydała mu się dziwna i niezrozumiała. Dlaczego Gogo skłamał, dlaczego powiedział pani Kate, że od niego pożyczył pieniądze?... Irwing nie umiał sobie tego wytłumaczyć i siadłszy przy stole, gdy rozmowa stała się głośniejsza, cicho zapytał Załuckiego: — Słuchaj, Ali Baba, nie pożyczałeś wczoraj nikomu kilkuset złotych? — Nie, nikomu, a o co chodzi? — zdziwił się Załucki. — Ach, to drobiazg, bez znaczenia. — A czy zwracał się ktoś do mnie? — Nie, cóż znowu. — Bo nie pamiętam. W ogóle źle jest z moją pamięcią. To wpływ alkoholu. Na przykład przed paru tygodniami po pijanemu zaprosiłem na wieś dwóch młodych Weberów na polowanie i na śmierć o tym zapomniałem. Oczywiście przyjechali, nie zastali mnie i możesz sobie wyobrazić... Wczoraj znowu zgubiłem papierośnicę. Mniejsza o to, że była to rzecz cenna, ale przywiązany byłem do niej. To pamiątka po mojej pierwszej miłości. Irwing spojrzał nań, lecz nic nie powiedział. Przyszła mu do głowy niedorzeczna myśl: — Czy zgubienie papierośnicy Ali Baby nie łączy się w jaki sposób z kłamstwem Goga? A ile jednak w pierwszej chwili sam skarcił siebie za to brzydkie i nieprawdopodobne posądzenie, o tyle w następnej przypomniał sobie, że kiedyś w Moulin Rouge Gogo w nocy zastawił u szatniarza, trudniącego się pokątnie tymi transakcjami, swój pierścionek z brylantem. Myśl była tak dokuczliwa, że postanowił zaraz ją sprawdzić. Zmyśliwszy jakiś pozór wyszedł i pojechał do Moulin Rouge. Lokal był dopiero co otwarty i jeszcze pusty. W szatni wisiało zaledwie kilka palt. Szatniarz przywitał go z jowialnym uśmiechem na pucołowatej twarzy. Odstawił wazkę, z której jadł właśnie łyżką bigos, wytarł usta wierzchem dłoni i powiedział: — O, pan baron dziś do nas wcześnie. — Mam interes do pana — odpowiedział Irwing. — Do mnie? Służę panu baronowi. Irwing zawahał się. — Chodzi o rzecz bardzo poufną. — Może pan baron na mnie liczyć — zapewnił szatniarz. — Ze mną to jak kamień w wodę. — Chodzi mi... Czy nie zastawił kto wczoraj u pana... złotej papierośnicy? Oczy szatniarza zmrużyły się podejrzliwie. — Nie, panie baronie. Skądże. Czy to u mnie lombard? Irwing odetchnął z ulgą. Już swobodnie powiedział: — To szkoda. Jeden z moich przyjaciół gdzieś po pijanemu zastawił swoją papierośnicę i nie może sobie przypomnieć, gdzie. A właśnie prosił mnie, bym ją wykupił. Zdawało mi się, że to u pana. — Przepraszam pana barona. Jeżeli tak, jeżeli pan Zudra wtajemniczył pana barona, to już mnie dyskrecja nie obowiązuje. Rzeczywiście pan Zudra wczoraj potrzebował gotówki. Tylko że nie żaden zastaw, panie baronie. Pan Zudra sprzedał mi swoją papierośnicę. Irwing oniemiał. Zrobiło mu się tak przykro, że wstydził się spojrzeć szatniarzowi w oczy. Po dłuższej chwili zebrał myśli i powiedział: — Ach, mniejsza o to, zastawił czy sprzedał. W każdym razie zrobił to po pijanemu i teraz chce ją mieć z powrotem. Pan musi mi ją oddać. Musi pan. — Ależ panie baronie, ja przecież nic złego. Każdemu wolno kupować. Czy to grzech? Mogę zwrócić, ale nie mogę być stratny. Zapłaciłem osiemset złotych, panie baronie. — Więc dam panu tysiąc. Szatniarz rozpłynął się w uśmiechu. — Doprawdy byłbym stratny, panie baronie. — Więc ile pan chce? — To droga rzecz. Wstąpiłem dziś do jubilera. Warta co najmniej półtora tysiąca. — Ale pan zapłacił osiemset. — Nie znam się na tym. Ryzykowałem. Gdyby okazało się, że mniej jest warta, nie miałbym i tak prawa upomnieć się u pana Zudry o zwrot. — Dam panu tysiąc sto. Szatniarz skłonił się nisko. — Jakby pan baron był łaskaw tysiąc dwieście, to już nie byłoby mojej krzywdy. — Dobrze — przygryzł wargi Irwing. — Niech pan da. — W tej chwili, panie baronie. Otworzył komórkę przy szatni i znikł w niej. Po paru minutach wrócił, kładąc przed Irwingiem papierośnicę. Była to papierośnica Załuckiego. Irwing odliczył dwanaście banknotów stuzłotowych i powiedział: — Oczywiście proszę o całej sprawie nikomu nie wspominać. — Tak jest, panie baronie. Dziękuję panu baronowi. Moje uszanowanie panu baronowi. Irwing skinął głową i wyszedł. Na ulicy wsiadł do samochodu, lecz długo nie ruszał z miejsca. Zastanawiał się, jak teraz należy postąpić. Najprościej i najsprawiedliwiej byłoby pójść do Goga, powiedzieć mu w oczy wszystko i żądać, by nie ośmielał się więcej pokazywać “Pod Lutnią". Popełnił przecież zwyczajną kradzież. Wszystkim można by nie mówić o tym. Wystarczy dać do zrozumienia, że z Gogiem trzeba zerwać stosunki i w ogóle znajomość. Równałoby się to jednak niemożności widywania pani Kate. Na to zaś Irwing nie poszedłby w żadnym wypadku. A może... Tu błysnęła mu myśl: czy ona, gdyby dowiedziała się, że Gogo popełnił kradzież, mogłaby nadal być jego żoną, mieszkać z nim pod jednym dachem?... Czy nie zażądałaby rozwodu?... Kobieta kochająca wprawdzie umie wybaczać mężczyźnie nawet zbrodnie, ale Irwing, przyglądając się z bliska ich małżeństwu, od dawno mimo jej zapewnień przestał wierzyć, że Kate kocha męża. Na policzki Irwinga wystąpiły rumieńce. — Będzie wolna, będzie wolna — pomyślał i ścisnął w kieszeni papierośnicę, ten nieduży przedmiot, który był w jego mocy, przedmiot, który otwierał mu perspektywy największego szczęścia... Znając panią Kate miał pewność, że nie umiałaby mężowi przebaczyć tego uczynku. Nie należała do osób, które idą na kompromisy moralne. Porzuciłaby Goga, a Gogo musiałby zgodzić się na rozwód. Wtedy zaś, może nie od razu, może za lat kilka... Serce biło przyśpieszonym rytmem. Ręce drżały, gdy zapalał papierosa. Zaciągnął się raz, drugi, zdecydowanym ruchem wyrzucił papieros przez okno i nacisnął starter. Tymczasem w restauracji “Pod Lutnią" zwiększyło się towarzystwo. Przyszedł reżyser filmowy Młociński, znany podróżnik Bojnarowicz, młody hrabia Czumski i wreszcie powitany hałaśliwą owacją i śmiechami Gogo. Posypały się żarty na temat jego ucieczki z domu. — Zapewniam was — grzmiał Tukałło — że on złaził po drabince sznurowej przez okno. Wymykał się cichcem. To się robi bardzo prosto: Najpierw się dyskretnie ziewa, później mówi się: Pa, żoneczko, pa... Potem godzinka zaczajonego czekania, a następnie bierze się buty w zęby i na czworakach do drzwi lub do okna. Smoczek Feliński przez trzydzieści lat inaczej z domu nie wychodził. Gdy wreszcie owdowiał, no i mógł wychodzić normalnie, przyzwyczajenie wciąż zwyciężało. Małżeństwo to cudowny wynalazek. Tylko trzeba lubić wychodzić na czworakach. Gogo śmiał się z innymi. — Mam lepszy system — zapewniał. — Wychodzę na rękach. — Pytanie: co lepiej, wychodzić na czworakach czy na czworakach wracać? — zawołał Czumski. — Pierwsze jest koniecznością, drugie przyjemnością — powiedział Strąkowski. — Ach! Wracać! Nikt już tak nie będzie wracał jak nieboszczyk profesor Chrobacki — machnął ręką Tukałło. — Był to najwytworniejszy po mnie człowiek w Warszawie. On jeden nie splamił się nigdy włożeniem do fraka lakierowanych trzewików. Ubierał się wyłącznie w Londynie i sypiał z monoklem w oku. Gdy jadł, był oszałamiający. Ba, on trupy w prosektorium rozbierał z takim wdziękiem jak pieczoną kaczkę. — Ale jak wracał? — Ach, do dziś dnia oczyma duszy widzę jego wspaniałą postać. Oto nad ranem otwierają się drzwi knajpy i wychodzi on, w cylindrze na bakier, połyskujący monoklem, z papierosem w kącie ust, smukły i chwiejny podąża do dorożki dwustronnie podparty kelnerami! — Przypominasz to? — zapytał Drozd i zagwizdał łagodną melodię. — Oczywiście, to jego pastorałka. — Gdy komponował po pijanemu, umiał robić rzeczy nadzwyczajne. Czy ty wiesz, że mój balet “Cavadonga" w drugiej części to jego koncepcja? — A w pierwszej Gounoda — wtrącił Chochla. — Za to trzecia jest własna Brahmsa — zakończył Tukałło. — Co za absurdy! — wzruszył ramionami Drozd. — Nikt tak nie okrada się wzajemnie jak muzycy — powiedział Strąkowski. — Nie mam zbyt dobrze wyrobionego słuchu, ale ileż razy odnajduję podobieństwa. Po prostu plagiaty! — A cóż się dzieje z Irwingiem? — zapytał Bojnarowicz. — Jest tu. Tylko na chwilę wyszedł — wyjaśnił Załucki. Niemal w tejże chwili na progu ukazał się Irwing. — Właśnie mówiliśmy o tobie. Gdzie byłeś? — W domu — odpowiedział spokojnie Irwing, witając się z Młocińskim, z Gogiem i z Bojnarowiczem. — Gdy powiedziałeś, żeś zgubił papierośnicę, przypomniałem sobie mętnie, że zostawiłeś ją na stoliku i że ja ją zabrałem. Pojechałem do domu sprawdzić. — No i oczywiście nie ma? Irwing zrobił krótką pauzę. — No i oczywiście jest — powiedział. — Serio? — Służę ci i przepraszam, żem tego wcześniej nie zauważył. Wyjął z kieszeni papierośnicę i położył ją przed Załuckim. Nie spojrzał przy tym na Goga. Wiedział, jak wstrząsające wrażenie musiało to wywrzeć na nim. I nie mylił się. Gogo już przy pierwszych słowach o papierośnicy zaczerwienił się aż po uszy i schylił się niby po upuszczoną serwetkę. Gdy podniósł głowę, papierośnica leżała już na stole. W jednej chwili pojął wszystko. Irwing musiał domyślić się, kto wziął papierośnicę. Pewno Kate mówiła z nim o rzekomo pożyczonych pieniądzach, a wczoraj prawdopodobnie Szułowski wspomniał mu, że spotkał nad ranem Goga w Moulin Rouge. — Jestem zgubiony — pomyślał Gogo. Nie wiedział, jak ma postąpić. Gdyby teraz był tu tylko Irwing i Ali Baba, przyznałby się im otwarcie. Powiedziałby, że był pijany, że dziś miał papierośnicę wykupić, że wziął ją przypadkowo do kieszeni... Cokolwiek. Ale przy nich wszystkich niepodobna było mówić. Tym bardziej, że trudno było przewidzieć, czy Irwing nie zechce go skompromitować. Przecie w każdej chwili mógł głośno zażądać wyjaśnień. — Wtedy nie zostanie nic innego, jak palnąć sobie w łeb. Irwing jednak niczym nie zdradzał takich zamiarów. Swobodnie rozmawiał o rzeczach obojętnych, pił i nawet nie spoglądał w stronę Goga. — Ani razu na mnie nie spojrzał — skonstatował Gogo. — Czy przy pożegnaniu poda mi rękę? Nie chciał może robić demonstracji przy wszystkich, ale na osobności zażąda ode mnie, bym usunął się raz na zawsze z ich towarzystwa. Siedział jak struty i tylko raz po raz wychylał kieliszek. — Co ci jest, Gogo? — serdecznie spytał go Załucki. — Ogarnęły go smętne myśli na temat powrotu do domu — zaśmiał się Kuczymiński. — Nic — bąknął Gogo — nie najlepiej się czuję. Głowa rozbolała. Irwing sięgnął do kieszeni. — Mam proszek. Może połkniesz. Po kwadransie będziesz się czuł znakomicie. Spotkały się ich oczy i Gogo nie dojrzał w spojrzeniu Irwinga nic groźnego. — Nie, dziękuję ci, Fredziu. Samo przejdzie. Bojnarowicz zaczął opowiadać o swoim pobycie na Grenlandii i o życiu erotycznym Eskimosów. Okazało się, że Kuczymiński, który urodził się na Syberii, znalazł dużo analogii w obyczajach Eskimosów grenlandzkich i mieszkańców sybaryjskiej tundry. Muszkat zauważył, że wszystko to wywodzi się z epoki matriarchatu. Młociński był odmiennego zdania i znów rozpaliła się dyskusja. Teraz już wszyscy byli bardziej podnieceni alkoholem. Zdania padały krótsze, głośniejsze, raz po raz odbiegające od przedmiotu. Tematy pączkowały nowymi tematami, te znowu nowymi. I tak kiedy Bojnarowicz wciąż jeszcze mówił o Eskimosach, Muszkat o nowych prądach w antropologii, Drozd o genezie hinduskiej, Czumski o jakimś wypadku kazirodztwa na Suwalszczyźnie, Młociński o medycynie wschodniej, Kuczymiński już o relatywizmie Konfucjusza, który jest przeciwieństwem dogmatyzmu wszelkich innych etyk, Tukałło grzmiał paradoksami na temat moralności zwierząt, Strąkowski dowodził, że między językiem Basków a litewskim są bardzo wyraźne podobieństwa. Wreszcie wszyscy mówili jednocześnie, usiłując się wzajemnie przekrzyczeć. Ktoś obserwujący ich z boku nie umiałby pojąć, jakim cudem wszyscy jednak, pomimo tego chaosu wieży Babel, słyszą się wzajemnie i rozumieją. Rozmowa stopniowo zamieniała się w jakieś szczekanie. Pochyleni nad stołem, wymachując rękami, wyrzucali z siebie potoki słów, wodospady słów, kaskady słów. Po kwadransie Muszkat już mówił o wojnie boerskiej, Strąkowski o swoim dzieciństwie, Bojnarowicz o Eskimosach grenlandzkich, Tukałło o astrologii, Kuczymiński o firmie wydawniczej “Powalewski i Synowie", Młociński o Stasi Tumirównie z Teatru Nowości, Czumski o polowaniu na dziki, Irwing o wierszach Strąkowskiego, Drozd o knedlach ze śliwkami, Chochla o sobie, Załucki o tym, jak nie należy tańczyć oberka. Chcąc pokazać jakąś figurę wstał i wówczas większość towarzystwa oprzytomniała. — Chodźmy do innego Żyda! — zawołał Tukałło. Wśród rumoru odsuwanych krzeseł zaczęli wychodzić. Przy stole najdłużej zostali zacietrzewieni: Drozd, który tłumaczył Muszkatowi, że muzyka jest bliższa matematyce niż nawet poezji, i Muszkat, który przekonywał Drozda, że antysemityzm nie ma żadnych podstaw biologicznych. Noc była jasna i mroźna. Świecił księżyc i śnieg skrzypiał pod nogami. Świeże, ostre powietrze otrzeźwiło znacznie wszystkich. Niektórzy zaczęli się żegnać, niektórzy sprzeczać się przy wyborze następnej knajpy. Gogo postanowił iść do domu. Nie był pijany. W naprężeniu nerwowym, w jakim się znajdował, alkohol nie przynosił mu ulgi. Pierwszy też raz naprawdę nie miał najmniejszej ochoty iść z nimi. Jeżeli wahał się, to tylko w niejasnej obawie, że gdy ich zostawi, zaczną mówić, a wówczas Irwing powie, gdzie znalazł papierośnicę. Irwing jednak zachowywał się normalnie. Z jego sposobu bycia raczej można było wnioskować, że zdecydował się rzecz zatrzymać przy sobie. Kiedy Gogo zaczął się żegnać, Irwing ofiarował się: — Odwieziemy cię do domu. Nie zatrzymywał go wprawdzie, ale sama oferta dawała do zrozumienia, że nie zamierza robić użytku z posiadanych wiadomości. Przez chwilę Gogo nie mógł zrozumieć, co skłoniło Freda do zajęcia takiego stanowiska. Nic go przecież nie zmuszało do wykupienia papierośnicy. Jeżeli chciał wobec całej sprawy zachować się neutralnie i obojętnie, mógł nie przedsiębrać żadnych kroków, lub też w rozmowie z Gogiem dać mimochodem do zrozumienia, że wie o jego postępku i że daje mu jakiś termin do zwrotu papierośnicy. Gogo zbyt dobrze znał Freda, by posądzać go o jakiekolwiek plany szantażu moralnego. Irwing zatrzymał auto przed domem Goga i wyciągnął doń rękę. — Sleep well! Gogo mocno ścisnął jego dłoń. — Dziękuję ci, bardzo ci dziękuję — powiedział z tak dwuznacznym akcentem, że mogło to odnosić się zarówno do kwestii papierośnicy, jak i do uprzejmości odwiezienia. — Och, taki drobiazg, mała przejażdżka — lekko odrzucił Irwing. Gogo zadzwonił do bramy i patrząc na oddalające się czerwone światło samochodu, poczuł łzy w oczach. — To jest prawdziwie szlachetny człowiek... To przyjaciel — szepnął do siebie. Tymczasem w “Negresco" przyjaciół spotkała niespodzianka: pierwszą osobą, którą spotkali, był Adam Polaski. — To taką miałeś robotę — oburzył się Chochla. — Pracowałem do pierwszej — bronił się Polaski. — No i musiałem wyjść coś przegryźć. — Migdały! — zaśmiał się Strąkowski, wskazując na owinięte w serwetkę palone migdały obok wielkiego kieliszka cocktailu. Służba do stolika Polaskiego dostawiła jeszcze dwa, by wszyscy mogli się pomieścić. Po chwili z drugiego końca sali nadciągnęła ekipa Trzech Świnek. Były już pod gazem i bez ceremonii porzuciły swoje towarzystwo, by przysiąść się do szatanów. Kuczymiński, który przed “Lutnią" pożegnał się, zjawił się po kwadransie z panią Tiną Dabermanową, którą gdzieś spotkał po drodze. Obecność kobiet, jak zwykle, wpłynęła na zupełną zmianę tematów i tonu rozmowy. Zaczęły się plotki i anegdoty. — To zastanawiające — odezwał się Polaski do siedzącego obok Tukałły. — Wystarczy kilka, wystarczy jedna kobieta wśród dziesięciu intelektualistów, a stają się natychmiast fajdanami. — Zrozumiałe. Kobietom nie jest potrzebny intelekt. Wystarczy im świadomość, że obcuję z ludźmi, którzy mają opinię intelektualistów. To łechce ambicję. Taka Tina później dopieka mężowi naszymi nazwiskami. Nastawia nań karabin maszynowy i kropi nazwiskami, powiedzonkami, aforyzmami. Biedny fajdan skręca się jak wąż boa pod tą torturą. Czuje całą swą przyziemność, całą niższość wobec żony, która szwenda się po wierzchołkach Olimpu i Parnasu, podczas gdy on jest zwykłym fabrykantem, pospolitą maszyną do robienia pieniędzy. Oto po co jesteśmy potrzebni tym kobieciątkom. Nie licząc takich, które Gombrowicz nazywa “ciotkami kulturalnymi". Te paniusie, nie mając bogatych mężów, a za to sprycik babin po czterdziestce, traktują nas jak hale targowe. Przychodzą po produkty, z których później pitraszą swoje zakalcowate klopsy na śmierdzącym maśle. Ponieważ jednak od nich uciekamy, kontentują się książkami. Trudno przecież na książce dać opaskę: “Zabrania się sprzedawać «ciotkom kulturalnym»". A te istotki zanudziłyby się na śmierć, gdybyśmy je spróbowali częstować naszym intelektem. Chcą, byśmy byli mężczyznami, byśmy je łechtali błyskotliwością, drażnili zaskoczeniami i takie fintifluszki. No i dostosowujemy się. — Nie zawsze — po namyśle bąknął Polaski. — Zawsze. — A pani Kate? Tukałło wzruszył ramionami. — Ach, to zupełnie co innego. — Nie, nie — upierał się Polaski. — Chcę, abyś się wypowiedział. Przecież u niej w domu nasze rozmowy bynajmniej nie schodzą z poziomu. A nie nazwiesz jej chyba “ciotką kulturalną". Więc do jakiej kategorii kobiet ją zaliczysz? Tukałło zamyślił się. — Do żadnej — powiedział, pociągając wino drobnymi łykami. — Do żadnej. Po prostu dlatego, że ona w ogóle nie jest kobietą. — Absurd — skrzywił się Polaski. — Szczyt kobiecości. — Otóż mylisz się. Zewnętrzność, wdzięk, sposób bycia to jeszcze nie wszystko. Ona nie jest kobietą w znaczeniu psychicznym. — Więc kim jest? — Istotą. — To nic nie wyjaśnia. — Owszem. Weź dziecko, jakiegoś chłopca czy dziewczynkę. Czasami oczywiście płeć zaznacza się w psychice bardzo wcześnie, ale zdarza się częściej, że jej jeszcze nie ma. Ani mężczyzna, ani kobieta. Zatem istota. Polaski potrząsnął głową. — Nie zgodzę się z tobą. Jeżeli chodzi o panią Kate, przy jej dojrzałości, kompletnej dojrzałości... — Otóż nie. To nie jest dojrzałość — przerwał Tukałło. — Dojrzałość polega na zdeklarowaniu się płci. Nie tylko pod względem fizycznym, ale i duchowym. Gdy stanie się dojrzałą kobietą, z miejsca przestaną ją interesować te zagadnienia, które nas zajmują. Zdobędzie do razu gotowiuteńki komplecik zainteresowań “dla pań". — Albo musisz przyjąć i drugą ewentualność, że jest jeszcze jedna kategoria kobiet, której nie chcesz widzieć. — Jakich kobiet Sewer nie chce widzieć? — przechyliła się przez stół Tina Dabermanowa. — Brzydkich i starych, mój aniele — odpowiedział Tukałło. Jedna z Trzech Świnek, panna Tuta Wieloryska, zawołała: — Ale chciałabym się kiedyś dowiedzieć, jakie kobiety chce widzieć Fred? Na twarzy Irwinga odbiło się niezadowolenie. — Dobrze wychowane — odpowiedział cicho. — Cóż za niemądre pytanie — odezwał się Chochla. — Przecież on kocha się w pani Kate. — Ba, kocha się — złośliwie nie ustępowała Tuta. — Cóż z tego, że się kocha?... Ale przecież nie przysięgał jej celibatu. Strąkowski spojrzał na nią gniewnie. — Odczep się, Tuto. Panna jednak z uporem nalegała: — Dlaczego mam się odczepić? Właśnie zastanawialiśmy się nad tym, że Freda nie widuje się z żadną kobietą. Więc dobrze, teraz jest zadurzony, ale zanim ją poznał! No powiedzcie, czy kto z was widział kiedy Freda z jakąś babą? — Rzeczywiście — zaśmiał się Załucki i odkrycie to wyraziło się na jego twarzy zdumieniem. — Sądzę, że to moja osobista sprawa — zaczerwienił się Irwing. Ale ja jestem ciekawa! W zeszłym roku wstąpiłam do niego, bo miałam jakiś interes... — Uhum — mruknął Tukałło. — Żadne “uhum"! Po prostu — mogę wam powiedzieć dokładnie. — Po prostu chodziło o protekcję do jego ojca dla jednej z moich szkolnych koleżanek. Więc żadne “uhum". Przychodzę, a jego służący patrzy na mnie zdziwiony i zgorszony. Ponieważ Freda nie było w domu, a miał wkrótce wrócić, powiadam, że zaczekam. Nie macie pojęcia, jak był zakłopotany. Nie wiedział, czy ma mnie wpuścić, czy nie. — Ale wpuścił cię w końcu do kuchni? — zaśmiał się Chochla. — Nie, do saloniku. Widząc jego minę, pytam: — Cóż mi się pan tak przygląda jak jakiejś nadzwyczajności? Czy u pana Irwinga nie bywają kobiety?... — A on mi na to z godnością: — Nie, proszę pani, pan baron jest kawalerem... — Myślałam, że pęknę ze śmiechu. Irwing siedział czerwony jak burak. Tina zawołała: — A to zabawne! Czyżby on był zwolennikiem klanu Drozda? — Nie — pisnęła druga z Trzech świnek. — Bo przecież szaleje za żoną Goga. — Przyznaj się, Fred — nacierała Tina. — Jak załatwiasz te sprawy? — Postaraj się go uwieść — poradził Tukałło. — Może i warto — powiedziała zalotnie. — Nie trudź się — uśmiechnął się z gniewem Irwing. — Nie mam szans? — Niestety żadnych — skłonił lekko głową. Świnki zaśmiały się głośno. — Uprzejmością nie grzeszysz — obraziła się Tina. — A czym grzeszy? — parsknął śmiechem Chochla. — On jest dziewicą — z przekonaniem orzekł Tukałło. — Albo półdziewicą — poprawiła Tina. Irwing nie ukrywał złego humoru. Odcinał się jak umiał. Najchętniej obraziłby się i wyszedł, lecz wiedział, że to naraziłoby go na jeszcze większą śmieszność. Rozmowa zresztą przeszła wkrótce na inne tematy. Chochla poszedł do baru, Polaski tańczył z Tiną, do stolika przysiadł się jakiś znajomy Świnek, Drozd przeniósł się do obcego stołu, gdzie siedzieli jacyś jego krewni. Jak zwykle o tej porze, towarzystwo zaczęło się rozłazić. Ali Baba w kącie atakował kwiaciarkę, Kuczymiński flirtował z nieznajomą z sąsiedniego stolika, zupełnie już zawiany Muszkat włóczył się bez celu po całym lokalu, zataczając się tak jak i Czumski. Tukalle nie zamykały się usta. Orkiestra grzmiała. W kolorowym i przyćmionym oświetleniu rzeczywistość rozpływała się w nierealnych kształtach. Irwing demonstracyjnie zaprosił jedną z fordanserek do osobnego stolika. Tańczył z nią dużo, kazał podać szampana, a po godzinie ostentacyjnie wyszedł z nią razem. Gdy wsiedli do wozu, powiedział: — Słuchaj, mała. Jestem dziś zmęczony. Odwiozę cię do domu. Przynajmniej raz wyśpisz się, a tu masz na pończoszki. I wsunął jej do torebki banknot. Po odwiezieniu dziewczyny nie wrócił jednak do domu. Czuł się jeszcze zanadto trzeźwy. Po namyśle wybrał małą nocną knajpkę w dzielnicy żydowskiej. Tam nie spodziewał się spotkać nikogo z pożegnanych przed chwilą przyjaciół. Omylił się jednak. Swoim zwyczajem nad ranem rozpełzli się po całym mieście pojedynczo, po kilku lub w towarzystwie jakichś obcych, których nazajutrz sami nie zdołaliby poznać. Około siódmej do knajpki Irwinga wsypało się towarzystwo jakichś panów i kobiet, a wśród nich Chochla i Tukałło. Na szczęście byli już wszyscy tak pijani, że obecność Irwinga nie wydała się im niczym nadzwyczajnym. Mieli pociemniałe od alkoholu twarze, szkliste i zaczerwienione oczy, mówili bardzo głośno i chaotycznie. Nie lepiej wyglądali i pozostali szatani z “Pod Lutni", rozproszeni teraz po nocnych dancingach, w “Moulin Rouge" Drozd dyrygował orkiestrą, Trzy Świnki tańczyły z jakimiś podejrzanymi typkami, a Muszkat spał na kanapce. W “Nitouche" Załucki poił szampanem Tinę i dwie fordanserki, w “Colombo" Bojnarowicz tańczył solo “trepaka", a hrabia Rokiński pił z kelnerami. W “Argentynie" Polaski i Drozd siedzieli w towarzystwie aktorów, kończąc noc jajecznicą na boczku i czystą wódką. Strąkowski pożegnał ich po ósmej i wyszedł na poszukiwanie otwartej kwiaciarni. Znalazł ją wreszcie na Marszałkowskiej. Wybrał dziesięć róż, swój wiersz włożył do koperty i zaadresował do Kate. Niestety nie miał czym zapłacić. W kieszeni zostało zaledwie kilkadziesiąt groszy. Na szczęście zgodzono się jako zastaw przyjąć zegarek. — Kwiaty proszę z listem wysłać zaraz — powiedział — a zegarek proszę mi odesłać wieczorem pod tym adresem. Posłańcowi wręczę należność za kwiaty. Na bibule napisał swój adres i wyszedł. Ponieważ jednak panienka ekspediująca kwiaty tego ranka była zajęta swoimi prywatnymi myślami, Kate przed dziesiątą otrzymała dziwną przesyłkę: róże, wiersz i niklowy męski zegarek oraz żądanie wypłacenia kilkunastu złotych. Podobne rzeczy zdarzały się już nieraz i nie była tym zaskoczona. Strąkowskiego lubiła bardzo, ceniąc jego wielki talent i szczerze martwiąc się trybem życia tego młodego chłopca, ale którego miała uczucia opiekuńcze. Z przyjaciół męża najczęściej i najchętniej widywała właśnie Irwinga i Strąkowskiego. Zdawała też sobie sprawę, że nie tylko oni dwaj, ale i inni, jak Tukałło, Polaski czy Chochla zbliżyli się do Goga tylko przez wzgląd na nią. Lubili z nią mówić, godzinami z nią przesiadywali. Kuczymiński powiedział kiedyś: — Pani jest stworzona do wskrzeszenia instytucji tak zwanego salonu literackiego w najlepszym znaczeniu tego słowa. Pochlebiało jej to, zresztą w ich towarzystwie znajdowała dużą przyjemność. Dlatego może mniej usilnie starała się wpływać na męża, by nie brał udziału w libacjach. Po wczorajszym jednak doszła do przekonania, że Gogo zupełnie przestał się z nią liczyć. Nie widziała już celu dalszej walki. Po śniadaniu wyszła załatwić sprawunki. Gdy wróciła, zastała Goga już ubranego. Przywitał ją prawie niegrzecznie, czego nigdy dawniej nie robił. Widocznie postanowił sobie zastosować w stosunku do niej jakiś “system". Wskazując na zegarek Strąkowskiego, leżący na jej toalecie, powiedział: — Jeżeli pozwalasz komuś rozbierać się w swojej sypialni, mogłabyś dbać o to, by nie zostawiał po sobie tak wymownych śladów. Spojrzała nań zdziwiona. — Wybacz, ale na podobne uwagi nie umiem odpowiadać. — To nie żadna uwaga. To pytanie: skąd w twoim pokoju znalazł się męski zegarek? — zapytał ostro. — Używasz tonu — powiedziała — który nie przynosi ci zaszczytu. — Do diabła z zaszczytem — wybuchnął. — Pytam: skąd ten zegarek? Opanowała się i odpowiedziała spokojnie: — Przyniesiono go dziś rano razem z kwiatami. Widocznie zaszła pomyłka. — Pomyłka! Dobry wykręt. Czy powiesz może, że nie wiesz w dodatku, od kogo? — Owszem, wiem. Kwiaty przysłał Strąkowski. — Ten smarkacz za wiele sobie pozwala. Cóż to za moda ni z tego ni z owego przesyłać kwiaty mężatce, u której zostawiło się zegarek. Kate milczała. Gogo wziął zegarek do ręki i zaśmiał się. — Jak na amanta, stanowczo za tani obiekt. Cóż za świństwo! Tandeta. Rzucił zegarek tak, że szkiełko rozprysnęło się w drobne kawałki. — Ja to bydlę nauczę, jak zostawiać swoje... części garderoby u mnie w domu. — Gogo! Ty jesteś pijany. — A chociażby?! Czy mi nie wolno? — Zupełnie cię nie rozumiem. — Tak?... Tak?... Nie rozumiesz?... To pyszne! Znajduję to świństwo w twojej sypialni, a ty nie rozumiesz! Jutro znajdę tu na przykład czyjś krawat albo spodnie! Kate bez słowa wyszła z pokoju. Gogo jednak wybiegł za nią rozdrażniony do najwyższego stopnia. — Ja go nauczę!... — wołał. — Ja go nauczę! Miał pełne poczucie bezsensowności swego wybuchu, zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że zachowuje się jak gbur, lecz spędziwszy noc bezsenną na gorzkich rozmyślaniach, opanowany pogardą dla siebie i nienawiścią do świata, nie był w stanie przywołać się do porządku. Przeciwnie, znajdował w wyładowaniu złego humoru i w swojej brutalności jakby jakąś dziką satysfakcję. Chciał awantury i świadomie dążył do jej wywołania. Ponieważ zaś Kate zamilkła, wpadł na myśl zwymyślania Strąkowskiego. — Ja mu pokażę te kwiaty i zegarki!... — wyrzucał przez zęby syczące słowa, rozrzucając na biurku papiery w poszukiwaniu notatnika telefonicznego. Wreszcie znalazł numer i zakręcił tarczą aparatu. — Proszę poprosić pana Strąkowskiego. — Pan Strąkowski jeszcze śpi — odpowiedziała gospodyni. — Więc niech pani go obudzi. To ważna sprawa. Po chwili w słuchawce odezwał się głos zaspany i skrzypiący: — Co do licha! Kto mówi? — Tu Gogo, słuchaj... — A, jak się masz? Wstałeś? — Mniejsza o to. Chciałem cię zapytać, jak śmiesz przysyłać mojej żonie jakieś idiotyczne kwiaty! Cóż ty sobie wyobrażasz? — Nie rozumiem cię — zdziwił się Strąkowski. — To ja nie rozumiem! — krzyknął Gogo. — Zwariowałeś? Cóż jest w tym złego! Każdy przecie może... — Każdy, ale nie ty! Wypraszam sobie! — Ależ Gogo! Co ci się stało? — To się stało, że nie życzę! Moja żona nie potrzebuje twoich głupich kwiatów, a ja tego, byś w moim domu zostawiał swoje zegarki, czy inne części garderoby. Wypraszam sobie! Strąkowski wytrzeźwiał ze snu. — Wybacz, ale chyba nie chcesz mnie obrazić? Pozwalasz sobie na wyrażenia, które... — Tak, pozwalam sobie — przerwał Gogo, podniecając się tym, że Kate z sąsiedniego pokoju słyszy każde słowo. — Pozwalam sobie, a nie pozwalam tobie. A twoje parszywe kwiaty wyrzuciłem do śmieci! Strąkowski odpowiedział zimno: — Proszę, byś w każdym razie wyrażał się powściągliwiej. Możesz nie życzyć sobie, bym przysyłał pani Kate kwiaty i zastosuję się do tego życzenia. Natomiast nie będę tolerował podobnego tonu. Wyrażasz się jak gbur. — Wyrażam się jak mi się podoba, smarkaczu! — To już za wiele chamstwa. Zegnam. — Mydłek! — krzyknął jeszcze Gogo i rzucił słuchawkę na widełki. Strąkowski odszedł od aparatu zdenerwowany i nie wiedzący, co począć. Awantura, którą zrobił mu Gogo, wydała mu się czymś niezrozumiałym i upokarzającym. Przez dobrą godzinę siedział nieruchomo na łóżku, po czym zapukał do pokoju brata. Zastał go nad papierami i opowiedział całą historię. — No cóż — powiedział Zygmunt po wysłuchaniu wszystkiego. — Musisz mu posłać sekundantów. — Tak myślisz? — Nie widzę innego wyjścia. Zadzwoń do swoich przyjaciół. Strąkowski potrząsnął głową. — Tego bym nie chciał. Widzisz, oni znają panią Kate, a ja pragnąłbym uniknąć wmieszania jej w te sprawy. Wolałbym kogoś innego. . — Więc zadzwoń do Wacka. — To lepsza myśl — przyznał Strąkowski. Tymczasem Gogo zamknął się w swoim pokoju i żuł niechęć i obrzydzenie do siebie. Zachował się rzeczywiście głupio i po chamsku. Obraził niepotrzebnie Strąkowskiego, którego w gruncie rzeczy lubił, a najgorsze to, że w oczach Kate cała ta sprawa musiała zdyskredytować go ostatecznie. — Ona mi nigdy tego nie wybaczy, nigdy — myślał ponuro. I ogarniała go rozpacz. Był niemal przekonany, że Kate już wyszła z domu, że nie zechce go więcej widzieć, że porzuci go, że już nigdy jej nie zobaczy. Posępne te rozmyślania przerwało pukanie do drzwi. — Kto tam? — zapytał. Za drzwiami odezwał się głos Maryni: — Proszę pana, obiad podany i pani prosi do stołu. Zerwał się. — Jest pani? — Tak, proszę pana, pani prosi na obiad. W jadalni Kate siedziała już przy stole. Spojrzała nań swoim zwykłym spokojnym wzrokiem. Z wyrazu jej twarzy nie można było wywnioskować, czy czuje się dotknięta, czy też przebaczyła już mu awanturę. — Kate! — odezwał się od drzwi. — Proszę cię, siadaj, bo zupa nie jest zbyt gorąca. — Kate!... Kate!... — powtórzył i rzucił się jej do nóg. — Przebacz mi, ja nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje... Przecie ja cię uwielbiam, ja ani przez chwilę nie wierzyłem w nic złego o tobie, ja tak strasznie cię kocham, nie gniewaj się na mnie... Ja nie jestem taki zły, tylko nieszczęśliwy... Żebyś mogła wiedzieć, jaki ja jestem nieszczęśliwy. Szlochając oparł głowę na jej kolanach. Po chwili wahania Kate położyła ręce na jego włosach. — Uspokój się, Gogo, i wstań. Nie gniewam się na ciebie. Wstań. Marynia wejdzie. Wstań. Chwycił jej ręce i całował w uniesieniu. — Jakaś ty dobra, jaka szlachetna... Jestem nędznikiem, bydlęciem. Ale tak cię kocham! — Wstań, Gogo — powtórzyła łagodnie. — Nie jestem ciebie wart, ja wiem — mówił gorączkowo... — Ale pomimo to nie pogardzaj mną... Ja się zmienię... Przysięgam ci. I ze Strąkowskim się pogodzę. Daję ci słowo, że mi to wcale nie przeszkadza, że ci przysyła kwiaty. Jakieś szaleństwo mnie opanowało. Sam nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje. Przebacz Kate, miej dla mnie trochę litości. — Ależ ja się nie gniewam, Gogo. — Na pewno nie? — patrzył jej w oczy z niepokojem i nadzieją. — Na pewno. Wstań. Marynia idzie. Podniósł się ciężko i zajął swoje miejsce przy stole. W obecności służącej rozmawiali o jakichś obojętnych domowych drobiazgach. Gogo jednak nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że w Kate coś się zmieniło. Pozornie była taka jak zawsze, nawet się uśmiechała, ale w jej wzroku wyczuwał jakby obcość. Po obiedzie wyszła załatwić sprawunki. Usiadł do biurka z zamiarem wykończenia projektu tygodnika. — Trzeba wziąć się do pracy — myślał — koniecznie do pracy. To nic nierobienie rujnuje mi nerwy. Po chwili jednak w przedpokoju rozległ się dzwonek i na progu stanęła Marynia. — Jacyś dwaj panowie do pana. — Pan Tukałło? — Nie, nieznajomi. Jeden oficer i jeden cywilny. To ich bilety wizytowe. Gogo przeczytał dwa nazwiska. Nie znał ich. — Czego oni chcą? — zdziwił się. — No dobrze, niech Marynia prosi. Do pokoju wszedł wysoki młody człowiek w czarnym ubraniu, a za nim porucznik z odznakami jednego z pułków kawalerii. — Czym mogę panom służyć? — uprzejmie zapytał Gogo idąc ku nim. Oficer odpowiedział: — Przychodzimy jako zastępcy pana Jana Strąkowskiego. Nasz mocodawca został przez pana obrażony dziś rano. Wobec tego prosimy pana o wyznaczenie swoich zastępców i oświadczamy, że będziemy oczekiwali jutro do godziny piątej pod moim adresem. Gogo opanował zdumienie. — Ależ panowie, ja wcale nie miałem zamiaru obrazić Janka Strąkowskiego! — Na te tematy możemy już mówić tylko z pańskimi zastępcami — odpowiedział oficer. — A zatem dobrze — po chwili namysłu odrzekł Gogo. — Moi zastępcy zjawią się u panów jutro przed piątą. — Do widzenia panu. — Do widzenia panom. Skłonili się i wyszli. Gogo wzruszył ramionami i zaśmiał się. Sytuacja wydała mu się paradoksalna przez zestawienie oficjalności wyzwania z osobą Jasia, miłego blondaska, którego traktował zawsze poufale. Było coś groteskowego w wyobrażeniu sobie Jasia podczas pojedynku. Na pewno nigdy w życiu nie miał w ręku ani szpady, ani pistoletu. Gogo, który uchodził za najlepszego fechtmistrza w Oxfordzie, który z pistoletu trafiał do wróbla, tu naprawdę miałby pole do popisu. Oczywiście jednak o pojedynku w danym wypadku nie mogło być mowy, i Gogo ani przez chwilę sprawy nie brał poważnie. Z przyjemnością przeprosi. Strąkowskiego i na tym się skończy. — Najzabawniejsze jest to — pomyślał — że muszę jednak wysłać sekundantów. Poproszę Polaskiego albo Kuczymińskiego i Freda. Pękną ze śmiechu, gdy posłyszą, z kim mam zatarg honorowy. Zadzwonił do Polaskiego, lecz nie zastał go w domu. Nakręcał właśnie numer Irwinga, gdy usłyszał jego głos w przedpokoju. — Ach, Fred, świetnie, żeś przyszedł — zawołał. — Właśnie do ciebie dzwoniłem. — Jak się masz — przywitał się Irwing. — Nie ma pani Kate? — Zaraz wróci. Wyszła do sklepu. Wyobraź sobie, że będę miał pojedynek! — Co takiego? — zdziwił się Fred. — Rzecz przekomiczna. — Z kim? — Z... ale nie spadnij z krzesła! Z Jasiem. — Z Jasiem Strąkowskim? Chyba żartujesz! — Oczywiście żartuję, że pojedynek. Ale smarkacz obraził się na mnie i przysłał zastępców. — O co się obraził? — Przemówiliśmy się przez telefon, Byłem rozdrażniony różnymi swoimi sprawami i, przyznaję, że bez racji zwymyślałem go trochę. — Ale o co poszło? — Ach, o głupstwo — przysyła kwiaty. To ostatecznie nic złego, ale mówię ci, byłem poirytowany czymś innym i rzeczywiście potraktowałem go zbyt surowo. Nawet nie pamiętam, co mu powiedziałem. Zdaje się nazwałem go smarkaczem i coś tam jeszcze. — To bardzo przykre — zdawkowo zauważył Irwing. — Nawet nie tak przykre, bo przecie uważam go za przyjaciela i nie miałem intencji obrażania. Bardzo chętnie go przeproszę i sądzę, że po dawnemu będziemy w zgodzie. Najgłupsze jest to, że przysłał mi sekundantów, wmieszał w to jakichś obcych ludzi i teraz nie mogę już przeprosić go prywatnie, tylko muszę również posłać zastępców. — Tak, to przykre, ale Jaś nie miał innego wyjścia. Czy pani Kate nie mówiła, o której wróci? — Wkrótce. Właśnie dzwoniłem do ciebie w tej sprawie. Chciałem prosić Adama i ciebie, byście byli moimi zastępcami. Umówiłem się z tamtymi panami, że będziecie u nich jutro przed piątą. Wstał, wziął z biurka bilet wizytowy i powiedział, podając go Irwingowi: — To jest ich adres. Nie zabierze wam to wiele czasu, bo przecie zgadzam się z góry na wszelkie warunki. Sądzę, że za jednym posiedzeniem załatwicie wszystko. Całkowicie przyjmuję każdą formę przeprosin, jakiej oni zażądają. Później porządnie oblejemy zgodę. Ot, będziemy mieli świetną okazję. Zaśmiał się i spojrzał na Irwinga. — Masz, to jest ten adres. Irwing jednak nie wyciągnął ręki. Siedział nieruchomo. Na policzki wystąpił mu lekki rumieniec. — Wolałbym — odezwał się cicho — byś zwrócił się z tym do kogoś innego. — No, nie odmówisz mi chyba? Irwing milczał. — Serio nie chcesz? — zdziwił się Gogo. — Jeżeli nie zrobi ci to różnicy, — Ależ dlaczego? Fred spojrzał mu w oczy i nic nie powiedział. Nagle Gogo zrozumiał wszystko od razu. Krew uderzyła mu do twarzy. Jakże mógł popełnić taką straszną gafę. Historia z papierośnicą, wobec wczorajszego zachowania się Irwinga, wyleciała mu zupełnie z głowy. Domyślił się, że Irwing postanowił całą rzecz zatuszować, puścić w niepamięć. Ale w żadnym razie nie należało wystawiać jego wielkoduszności na taką próbę. Fred był jedynym człowiekiem na świecie, którego Gogo nie miał prawa prosić o honorowe zastępstwo. Spuścił wzrok, a twarz tak go paliła, jakby dostał dwa tęgie policzki. Sytuacja była nieznośna. Czuł, że należy powiedzieć coś maskującego tę hańbę, lecz nie mógł zdobyć się na żadne słowa. Przez mózg przebiegały myśli ostre, dojmujące, bolesne. Oto zaraz Irwing nazwie go złodziejem, zażąda odeń, by nie ważył się prosić o zastępstwo żadnego z jego przyjaciół, by odmówił satysfakcji Strąkowskiemu i naraził się na dyskwalifikację honorową... Gogo potarł czoło i wykrztusił z trudem: — Wcale nie nalegam... Jeżeli nie chcesz... To nie należy do rzeczy przyjemnych... — Wolałbym, byś zwrócił się z tym do kogoś innego — powtórzył Irwing. — Naturalnie, naturalnie — powoli odzyskiwał równowagę Gogo. — Nie chcę cię trudzić. Przygryzł wargi i po chwili dodał: — I tak dałeś mi więcej dowodów życzliwości i... dobroci, niż miałbym... prawo oczekiwać. — Nie wiem, o czym mówisz — z lekkim naciskiem odpowiedział Irwing. — Ale w każdym razie nie chciałbym, byś mylił się w ocenie mego stosunku do ciebie. Byś przeceniał ten stosunek. Dlatego powiem ci szczerze, że moje postępowanie często, bardzo często wynika z pobudek egoistycznych. Mówił z pewnym wysiłkiem, ważąc i selekcjonując słowa. Gogo nie zrozumiał, o co mu chodzi. Wolał jednak oddalić się od niebezpiecznego tematu i dlatego zapytał: — Czy sądzisz, że mógłbym poprosić o zastępstwo Polaskiego i Kuczymińskiego? — Przypuszczam, że tak — bez namysłu odpowiedział Irwing. — Więc jeżeli pozwolisz, zaraz do nich zadzwonię. Atmosfera dla obu była tak nieznośna, że obaj odetchnęli, gdy Gogo zaczął rozmawiać przez telefon. Zarówno Kuczymiński, jak i Polaski zgodzili się i obiecali wkrótce przyjść. Po paru minutach wróciła Kate z panią Jolantą Horoszczańską. Spotkały się na ulicy i zaprosiła ją na kolację. Po nich nadszedł Tukałło, który dość bezceremonialnie przyprowadził swego znajomego, poetę gruzińskiego, pana Solinadze. Gdy już nakrywano w jadalni, zjawili się Kuczymiński, Polaski i Chochla. Przy stole wypito dużo alkoholu. Humory rozkręciły się. Większość towarzystwa po kolacji przeniosła się do gabinetu na kawę. Pani Jolanta chciała poprawić sobie uczesanie i Gogo zaprowadził ją do pokoju Kate. — Zostawiłem drzwi uchylone — powiedział żartobliwie. — Czy nie oceniasz mego wyrzeczenia się wszelkich nadziei dla twojej dobrej sławy? — Dla mojej?... Ach, nie jest warta wysiłków — odpowiedziała. — A zresztą z twojej strony nic jej nie grozi. — Czy mam to rozumieć jako wyraz zaufania? — Jako wyraz przeświadczenia, że nikt z tamtych osób — ruchem głowy wskazała drzwi do gabinetu — nie pomyśli ani przez chwilę, że... — Ze grozi ci z mej strony atak? — podpowiedział Gogo. — Nie. Ze taki atak mógłby liczyć na powodzenie. — Wydaję ci się aż tak wstrętny? — zapytał wesoło. Zmierzyła go kwaśnym i badawczym spojrzeniem, jakby oglądała jakiś mebel, o którym ma wydać opinię. — Nie, nie jesteś wstrętny — powiedziała tonem rzeczowym. — Jesteś po prostu żaden. Neutralny, klasycznie przeciętny. — To i tak, Jolanto, zaszczyt dla mojej powierzchowności, zaszczyt i pochlebstwo, za które dziękuję — udał dobrą minę. Jolanta potrząsnęła głową. — Tu nie chodzi o powierzchowność. Ty cały, z farszem, jesteś przeciętny. — A może za mało się znamy, byś mogła to twierdzić tak kategorycznie? — uśmiechnął się z przymusem. — Może — przyznała. — Pociesza mnie to, że widocznie nie wszyscy są tego zdania. Cieszę się przecie przyjaźnią ludzi, którzy dalecy są od poszukiwania przeciętności. — Mówisz o nich?... — Tak, o nich. — Boże, jacy ci mężczyźni bywają łatwowierni w swojej zarozumiałości! — zaśmiała się Jolanta. — Nie rozumiem, gdzie tu jest łatwowierność i gdzie zarozumiałość. — Bo nie zauważasz Kate. — A cóż Kate ma z tym wspólnego? — zdziwił się szczerze. — Wiele, jeżeli nie wszystko. Mój drogi, przecież oni za nią przepadają. Za nią — podkreśliła. — Czy ty sobie zdajesz w ogóle sprawę z tego, jaką masz żonę?... — Przypuszczam — uśmiechnął się ironicznie. — Ona jest nadzwyczajna. — Właśnie dlatego z nią się ożeniłem. — To zrozumiałe — przyznała Jolanta, pudrując podbródek z wielką uwagą. — To zupełnie zrozumiałe. Natomiast pojąć nie mogę, jakie motywy kierowały Kate, gdy wychodziła za ciebie. — Widzę, że jesteś dziś bardzo zjadliwie usposobiona — zauważył Gogo. — Bynajmniej. Po prostu otwarcie. — Więc dlaczego nie pomyślisz — powiedział poirytowanym tonem — że Kate widocznie znalazła we mnie coś wybijającego się ponad przeciętność. — Oczywiście. Mogła mieć złudzenia. — Ach, złudzenia! — Właśnie. Zresztą nie myśl, że chcę ci zrobić przykrość. Przeciętność nie przynosi przecież hańby. Ja na przykład uważam, że mam przeciętny talent malarski. No, ale chodźmy już do nich. W gabinecie wrzała zawzięta dyskusja. Wszyscy z Tukałłą na czele atakowali Kate i Kuczymińskiego, którzy bronili nowej muzyki przed zarzutami efekciarstwa i pozy. Gogo siedział milczący i zgaszony. Słowa Jolanty przygnębiły go bardziej niż inne przeciwności, które go w ostatnich dniach spotkały. Nienawidził Jolanty. Nienawidził tym silniej, że ośmieliła się odsłonić przed nim to, co sam czuł od dawna, na co jednak zamykał oczy. Lubili go, przyjaźnili się z nim przez Kate i dla Kate. I nie tylko Polaski, Irwing czy Strąkowski, który się w niej podkochiwał, ale i Drozd, który na kobiety patrzył obojętnie, i Tukałło, który traktował ją na równi z sobą, i Chochla, i inni. Gogo zawsze wysoko cenił inteligencję Kate i to, co nazywał w niej “oczytaniem". Teraz jednak dopiero przyszło mu na myśl porównanie pod tym względem jej i siebie. — Przeciętność, tak, Jolanta miała słuszność — myślał. — Jestem przeciętny. I zaraz zjawiło się pytanie: — A ona, co Kate o mnie sądzi? Pytanie to nie narzucało pocieszających odpowiedzi i od tego dnia z dniem każdym bardziej zaczęło dręczyć Goga. Nie umiał zdobyć się na to, by nawiązać z nią o tym rozmowę, by jasno i otwarcie zażądać od niej szczerych wyjaśnień. Bał się. Bał się, że łatwiej, niż chciałby tego, Kate da się skłonić do szczerości i że to, co od niej usłyszy, raz na zawsze rozwieje wszystkie wątpliwości, wątpliwości, z którymi można było żyć, bez których życie stałoby się torturą. Kochał ją. Kochał taką miłością, na jaką go było stać, lecz od owej rozmowy z Jolantą z każdym dniem, z każdym tygodniem, z każdym miesiącem, gdzieś na dnie zbierał się gorzki osad zawiści. Coraz lepiej, coraz dokładniej wyczuwał, że wszyscy, z którymi się stykał, interesowali się wyłącznie jego żoną. W stosunku do niego natomiast byli jakby pobłażliwi. Strąkowski, z którym po przeprosinach zaprzyjaźnili się po dawnemu, powiedział mu pewnego dnia: — Pani Kate, im dłużej ją znam, staje się dla mnie coraz większą tajemnicą. Jestem pewien, że i ty nic o niej nie wiesz. — Nie obawiaj się — uśmiechnął się Gogo. — Ja znam ją na wskroś. Ale kłamał. Właśnie nie znał Kate. Była dlań nie mniejszą tajemnicą niż dla Strąkowskiego, a może jeszcze większą. Nigdy nie wiedział, co myśli, nigdy nie wiedział, co czuje. Ich kontakt, chociaż codzienny i pozornie najbliższy, był właściwie kontaktem ściśle zewnętrznym. Intuicja mówiła mu, że jest przez nią potępiony, w jej zachowaniu się jednak nie mógł znaleźć nic, co by to potwierdzało. Była dlań niezmiennie uprzejma, troszczyła się o jego wygody, witała go uśmiechem, zawsze równie pogodna. Jeżeli zmieniła się, to tylko pod tym względem, że już nigdy nie robiła mu najmniejszych wymówek z powodu alkoholowych eskapad, że nie powracała do prób zmuszenia go do jakiejkolwiek pracy, co dawniej tak go dręczyło. Ale to, że milczała, stawało się coraz gorszą dlań udręką. Gogo kilkakrotnie usiłował skłonić ją albo bodaj sprowokować do krytyki, do wymówek, do potępienia. Zawsze na próżno. Ilekroć pod wpływem nagłych porywów zabierał się do jakichś interesów i starał się wciągnąć Kate w omawianie swoich projektów, odpowiadała: — Nie znam się na tym. To są męskie sprawy. Wiedział przecież, że nie wierzyła. Wiedział, że nie brała już ani przez moment poważnie jego zamierzeń. — Jesteś okrutna — powiedział jej kiedyś, a ona zaśmiała się, udając, że jego słowa bierze za żart. Nadeszło lato i na zaproszenie księcia Załuckiego wyjechali do jego Horania. Bawił tu również Tukałło, a Irwing przyjeżdżał prawie co dzień. Pomimo to Gogo nudził się na wsi i robił często wypady do Warszawy. Pod koniec sierpnia nie wrócił z jednego z takich wypadów, natomiast Kate otrzymała od Polaskiego depeszę z wezwaniem do najśpieszniejszego przyjazdu. Goga znalazła w łóżku z obandażowaną głową i w gorączce. Okazało się, że po pijanemu wypadł z dorożki i doznał pęknięcia czaszki oraz jakichś obrażeń wewnętrznych. Lekarz zapewniał, że nie grozi to jego życiu, ale przewidywał, że pacjent co najmniej przez dwa miesiące nie będzie mógł wstać. Kate stała się teraz pielęgniarką. Przez pierwsze dwa tygodnie niemal nie wychodziła z pokoju chorego, a i później spędzała tam całe dnie, gdyż Gogo chciał ją mieć wciąż przy sobie. Zasypywał ją słowami wdzięczności i czułościami, przysięgał, że już nigdy alkoholu do ust nie weźmie, że natychmiast po wyzdrowieniu przyjmie posadę, jakąkolwiek posadę, byle pracować. Kate przyjmowała to wszystko z miłym uśmiechem, lecz nie łudził się, by mu się udało wzbudzić w niej wiarę. Wtedy przychodziły nań chwile rozpaczy. — Nie wierzysz! — wołał. — Nie wierzysz mi! Ty mnie zabijesz tą niewiarą. — Ależ wierzę ci — odpowiadała spokojnie. — Tylko tak mówisz, aby zbyć, aby zbyć. — Jakże mam cię, Gogo, przekonać? — Bądź inna! — Inna?... Ale jaka? — Och, nie wiem, nie wiem. Tylko nie taka bezlitosna! Wybuchnęła śmiechem. — Co ten człowiek wygaduje, i to o własnej pielęgniarce. Z jakąż konsekwencją, z jaką zawziętością zamykała się przed nim, z jakim okrucieństwem utrzymywała ten nieubłagany dystans między nim a sobą. — Ty mną gardzisz — powiedział jej kiedyś. — Ty patrzysz na mnie jak na nędzną kreaturę ze szczytu swojej doskonałości. Uważasz siebie za istotę nieskończenie wyższą ode mnie. O, nie zapieraj się, wiem, że tak jest. Ale mylisz się, nie jesteś doskonała, bo nie jesteś ludzka. Jesteś automatem zrobionym z cnót i zalet, ale automatem. Wiesz, czego ci brak?... Brak ci serca! — Brak mi jeszcze czegoś — odpowiedziała wesoło — brak mi rozsądnego męża, który by nie plótł takich niestworzonych andronów. — Tylko tyle masz mi na to do powiedzenia? — zapytał z goryczą. — A cóż więcej można tu dodać? Chyba tyle, że wraz z wyzdrowieniem miną ci te niedorzeczne myśli. Myśli jednak nie minęły. Gogo wyzdrowiał i zaczął wstawać. W dniu rocznicy ślubu pierwszy raz wyszedł z domu. Na wieczór zaprosili kilkanaście osób i Gogo chciał sam wybrać wina. Przedtem musiał jeszcze wstąpić do lombardu, by zastawić perły Kate. W ciągu lata wydał za dużo pieniędzy, a później choroba pociągnęła za sobą ogromne koszty. Nie bez zażenowania zwrócił się do Kate o te perły. Znając jej przywiązanie do biżuterii spodziewał się nawet odmowy. Zgodziła się jednak po krótkim wahaniu i sama przyniosła mu pudełko z naszyjnikiem. Gdy wrócił, poprosiła go o kwit lombardowy. — Zatrzymam go u siebie — odpowiedział. — To moja rzecz wykupić te perły. — Nie, nie — uparła się — chcę mieć ten kwit. Powiedziała to z wyjątkową stanowczością. Bez słowa spełnił jej żądanie, ale już miał cały dzień zepsuty i wieczorem upił się na złość Kate, jak sobie to tłumaczył, a właściwie dlatego, że nie miał dość silnej woli, by dotrzymać przyrzeczenia. Około północy goście zaczęli się rozchodzić. Oczywiście było jasne, że wszyscy pójdą starym zwyczajem do nocnych knajp i Gogo patrzył na nich z zazdrością. O pierwszej, jako ostatni, wyszli Fred i Ali Baba. Gogo nalał sobie kieliszek reńskiego i powiedział: — Widzisz, że zostałem. Sama rozumiesz, że po tak długiej przerwie przyjemnie by mi było pójść gdzieś. Ale zostałem. Niestety, ty nigdy nie raczysz zauważyć moich poświęceń. Kate zajęta sprzątaniem odpowiedziała: — Nie mogę ich nie zauważać. Zbyt wiele o nich mówisz. — Ach, i to już ci przeszkadza? — Nie, bynajmniej — wzruszyła ramionami. — Tylko to, co nazywasz poświęceniem, w żadnym wypadku nie jest poświęceniem dla mnie. — Więc dla kogo? — Nie wiem, ale nie dla mnie. Czyż proszę cię kiedy, byś się wyrzekał swoich przyjemności? — Nie prosisz — przyznał i dodał z sarkazmem: — Nie raczysz prosić. Nie chcesz się zniżać do prośby. W jej oczach mignął wyraz gniewu, lecz odpowiedziała ze swoim zwykłym opanowaniem: — Nie proszę cię dlatego, że nie zależy mi na tym. — Naturalnie. Cóż cię może obchodzić postępowanie twego męża! Phi! Kate milczała. — Nie masz serca. Jesteś zimna jak lód. Oto cała sprawa. Mógłbym umrzeć, a ty byś nawet jednej łzy nie uroniła. Spojrzała nań i powiedziała poważnie: — Każdy człowiek, przypuszczam, ma określony zasób łez. Jeżeli zużyje je przy innych okolicznościach, nie trzeba się dziwić, że później mu ich zabraknie. — Aha! — żachnął się Gogo. — Mam przez to rozumieć, że to ja ci wycisnąłem wszystkie łzy?... Wiesz, że to już zakrawa na kpiny. Więc jestem takim złym człowiekiem, takim złym mężem, łotrem, już najgorszym?... Co?... Krzywdzę cię, poniewieram, przynoszę ci wstyd?... Co?... Odpowiedz!... Proszę cię, odpowiedz!... — Nigdy tego nie mówiłam. — Ale tak myślisz. — To jest tylko twoje przypuszczenie. — Przeświadczenie! — poprawił. — Dowolne. — Ale prawdziwe. O, moja droga. Jakże nie znasz życia, jakże nie znasz ludzi! Ileż kobiet zazdrościłoby ci takiego męża jak ja, męża z wszystkimi moimi brakami i wadami. Zapewniam cię, że tylko w twoich oczach jestem godny pogardy. Dużo ludzi jest znacznie gorszych ode mnie. — Nie kwestionuję tego i nigdy nie pogardzałam tobą. — Czy sądzisz, że jestem tak gruboskórny, że tego nie czuję? — Przeciwnie, myślę, że odznaczasz się nadmierną drażliwością i skłonnością do wmawiania sobie rzeczy nie istniejących. Nie daję ci najmniejszych powodów do takich domysłów. Jeżeli jednak uważasz, że popełniłam jakieś uchybienie, że nie spełniam dobrze obowiązków, które wzięłam na siebie zostając twoją żoną, proszę cię, zwróć mi uwagę, i możesz mi wierzyć, że... — O, nie, nie — przerwał jej. — Nie mam żadnych uwag, żadnych zarzutów. I ty doskonale wiesz o tym. Nie chodzi o szczegóły, nie chodzi o rzeczy konkretne. Jesteś w nich diabelnie czujna, precyzyjna, doskonała. Ba, potrafiłaś z nich zrobić maszynę do tortur. Tak, tak, bo ty mnie torturujesz, ty znęcasz się nade mną tą swoją doskonałością, ty z wyrafinowaniem spełniasz swoj-je o-bo-wiąz-ki... Obowiązki. Dla ciebie nawet pocałunki są obowiązkiem! O, byłbym ślepy, gdybym tego nie widział. Obowiązki! Potrząsnęła głową. — Nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi, i przyczepiasz się do słowa, którego użyłam. — Do słowa, którym żyjesz, którym wypełniasz nasz dom, którym zatrułaś nasze powietrze. Obowiązki! Cóż za przemyślne okrucieństwo. Powiadasz, że nie dajesz mi najmniejszych powodów do niezadowolenia. To prawda. O niezadowoleniu nie może tu być mowy. Tylko o rozpaczy. Ach, gdybym ciebie nie kochał! Wówczas cieszyłbym się taką sytuacją. Czegóż więcej mógłbym pragnąć?... Ale ja cię kocham, czy ty nie rozumiesz, że kocham cię, że dla ciebie wyrzekłbym się wszystkiego? — Czego się wyrzekłeś? — zapytała chłodno. — Majątku, tytułu, nazwiska, pozycji. Dla ciebie i tylko dla ciebie. — Musiałeś. — Nie, nie musiałem! — uderzył pięścią w stół. — Wiedz o tym, że nie musiałem. Miałem inne wyjście. I boję się, że wreszcie doprowadzisz mnie do tego, że będę żałował, że nie wybrałem tego innego. Gardzisz mną, przejmuję cię odrazą, że nie pracuję i nie zarabiam. Ale ja nie umiem pracować i nie chcę pracować! Nie nauczono mnie tego. Nauczono mnie być panem. Rozumiesz?... Panem... Bogatym panem. I teraz, gdy jestem biedny, gdy dla ciebie i przez ciebie stałem się biedny, nie umiem sam sobie poradzić. Nie wiem, kim jestem i kim mam być. Więc jestem niczym. Dla ciebie to jest rzecz obojętna, ale dla mnie to tragedia. Być niczym! Kate wzruszyła ramionami. — Miliony ludzi znajdują się w znacznie gorszej sytuacji i znajdują w sobie dość rozsądku i dość woli, by się do niej przystosować, by zdobyć własnymi siłami pozycję. — Ale ja nie mam ani rozsądku, ani woli! Więc co? Każesz mi się powiesić? — Poradzę ci, byś teraz poszedł spać. Wypiłeś za dużo i mówisz zbyt głośno. — Wolno mi u siebie mówić tak, jak mi się podoba! — Wolno, ale nie trzeba. — Ach ty! Ty! Wiecznie trzeźwa doskonałość!... — zawołał z obrzydzeniem i z całym rozmachem rzucił o ziemię trzymanym w ręku kieliszkiem. Szkło rozprysło się na wszystkie strony, bryzgi wina zostawiły ciemne plamy na tapecie. Po chwili milczenia Kate powiedziała takim tonem, jakby nic nie zaszło. — Zmęczona jestem. Już dochodzi druga. Dobranoc ci, Gogo. Zbliżyła się doń i nadstawiła policzek do pocałowania. On przyglądał się jej z nienawistnym wyrazem oczu, niespodziewanie ujął ją oburącz za ramiona i z całej siły zacisnął palce. Zbladła z bólu, ale nawet nie syknęła. — Dobranoc ci — powtórzyła. Odepchnął ją dość silnie od siebie, tak że się zatoczyła, i wyrzucił przez zęby: — Nienawidzę cię, nienawidzę! I wybiegł z pokoju. Kate oparła się o ścianę. Trzęsła się cała, nogi uginały się w kolanach. Usiadła na krześle, które stało obok, i tak długo przesiedziała bez ruchu. Stopniowo opanowała drganie warg. Wstała, pogasiła światła i poszła do swojej sypialni. Ledwie ułożyła się do snu, gdy przyszedł Gogo. Rzucił się na kolana przed łóżkiem, całował jej ręce, stopy, włosy. Szlochał i czuła na ustach słony smak jego łez... a w nozdrzach ohydny zapach przetrawionego alkoholu. Wreszcie znużony zasnął na jej łóżku. Ostrożnie wstała i wyszła z pokoju. W gabinecie przysunęła sobie fotel do kaloryfera. Spędziła tak resztę nocy bezsennie. Ubierając się w łazience wczesnym rankiem zobaczyła w lustrze swoje ramiona: wystąpiły na nich duże, granatowe sińce. Kategoria:Trzy serca